Forgotten, But Not Lost Forever (Repost)
by TwiFan30
Summary: Anna, a modern day researcher obsessed with vampires catches the Vultori's attention. Curious and bored, Aro decides to invite her to Volterra and introduces her to an ancient vampire captive – Edward - one of the few left from whom the current vampire race evolved. Follow her story as she helps him reclaim his life and find his long lost mate reincarnate, Isabella.
1. Anna

**Chapter 1: Anna**

* * *

_AN: This is a weird idea I got of a 21st century misfit obsessed with and researching Vampires. She catches the Vultori's attention. Curious and bored, Aro decides to invite her to Volterra and introduces her to an ancient vampire captive – Edward - one of the few left from whom the current vampire race evolved. Follow her story as she helps him reclaim his life and find his long lost mate reincarnate, Isabella._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. **

Annabel is a 29 year old, hard working researcher, writer and single mother. She's always been interested in Vampires, and has read much of most publications out there on them. A part of her has held the belief that they are real, or that's what she liked to let herself think. What she hadn't ever thought to dream of is becoming one herself.

**Anna**

"_Bye Anna"_

"_Have a safe trip"_

"_See you when you come back squirt"_

"_Bag an Italian hot bod and bring him home. If not for yourself, then for me."_

A chorus of family and friend sang as they said their goodbyes leaving Annabel's apartment. They had surprised her with a farewell party the day before she had to leave for Italy, Volterra. This is where she hoped to get more information for her research on the existence of Vampires. No one understood her fascination with the mythical, but those she holds close have accepted it as just one of her quirks.

Annabel had never been a typical girl child, teenager or young lady. She behaved more like a boy, kept a short cropped hair cut, never tried growing her nails or make up. The last time she was in a dress was when she was eight. Even then, it was only for two hours.

She walked from room to room checking that everything was in its place for the last time. She paused when she reached her son's room, took a seat in the rocking chair tucked in the corner. This was the saddest part of her trip, she couldn't bring him with her. This would be the longest separation from her son, besides the two weeks she had the flu three years ago. With a heavy sigh she turned off the lights, closed the door and went to her room to sleep. She had an early start the next day.

Annabel called her parents from the airport before boarding her plane; reminding her mother that there were written instructions in Nathan's bag should she need to know anything about caring for him. She also promised to call frequently.

"I've raised three children Anna, yourself included. I can take care of Nathan just fine" He mother reassured.

"I know mom, sorry. I'm really trying to not say anything."

"I know dear, just go already. Be safe"

"Thanks mom, say bye to everyone for me." And with that she was gone.

She was met by a striking beautiful woman when her plane landed.

"Hello, my name is Heidi. You must be Anna"

"Yes, Hi. Thank you for meeting me here. I was worried that you wouldn't speak English." Her companion gave a tight lipped smile and led her to the car. There were two gentlemen waiting for them outside the car. Annabel noticed that they were all pale skinned, breathtakingly beautiful, and well dressed. She was wondering to herself how she'd fit in with the research centre staff if they all turn out to be like these three. Other than the superficial she felt oddly comfortable with them, maybe it was just the excitement of meeting Professor Vultori; she couldn't wait to learn what he knows to supplement her theories and research. She looked out the window, enjoying the scenery in the car ride to Volterra.

AN: _I really tried my best to get into the story quickly while giving enough background into one of the main characters. This is not strictly Twilight, but our favourite Cullen vamps and human Bella are in it as main characters too. Thanks for reading, please leave reviews._


	2. Strange Place

**Chapter 2: Strange Place**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. **

**Strange Place**

The trip to Volterra was quick. Annabel was surprised when the car stopped in front of a castle like building. She had imagined a modern research facility or maybe that they would take her to a hotel. She was let out of the car, and greeted by a woman who introduced herself as Gianna. She explained that this is where she would be staying and working.

"The research lab is in the lower basement. I will show you to your quarters where you will be staying. Your luggage is being taken there" Gianna informed her.

"Thank you." Annabel took in the decor and paintings in the hallways as they walked. There were many twists and turns that she knew she would get lost if she walked around on her own. As if reading her mind, Gianna said;

"Don't worry; there'll always be someone with you whenever you have to leave your quarters."

They reached a set of double doors and Gianna slid one side open.

"Here you are, there's a bedroom, bathroom, lounge and kitchen through there. The fridge is stocked with your preference of drinks. We have a house chef who'll be making your meals and delivering them here. The menu is on the coffee table. It works out better if you leave him an order for your preferred meals the day before on the kitchen counter. If you don't he'll serve you whatever is on the menu for the day. I hope you settle in well. Professor Vultori will meet with you tomorrow." And with that Gianna excused herself and left.

Annabel took in her surroundings. This was the most luxurious accommodation she had ever stayed in. She was sure it would receive ten stars if rated. She walked around looking over each room. She stopped dead in her tracks when she reached the bedroom. There was a king sized bed in the middle of the room covered in yellow gold silk sheets. There we eight inviting matching pillows on the bed. _'Silk sheets?, Just exactly how much funding is this place getting?_' She had never heard of a research facility that offered this much luxury.

The next morning she found freshly cooked breakfast in the kitchen. When she was done getting ready for the day, there was a knock at the door. A tall pale man walked in. He had neat, long straight black hair flowing to his shoulders. He was dressed in a grey expensive Italian suit and wearing black leather gloves. He didn't look that much older than her, neither did the young woman that was with him.

"Hello Anna, I am Professor Aro Vultori; please call me Aro. This is Charlotte, she'll be your companion while you're staying with us." Charlotte gave a slight smile and nodded her head.

"Nice to meet you Aro, Charlotte"

Annabel shook Aro's hand. She was vibrating in excitement. This was the man who had proof that Vampires exist and would be sharing it with her. He was like her personal book of revelations. She noticed that Aro had taken his hand glove off before shaking her hand and held her hand a few seconds longer. In any other situation she would've thought he was flirting.

"I hope the accommodations are to your liking." Aro brought her thoughts back to the present.

"Yes, this is very nice, thank you. Way beyond my expectations"

"I'm glad. Charlotte will take you to see the lab and the library today. She'll assist you with everything you need. I have to cut our meeting short today, prior engagements. I'll be seeing you in five day's time."

"Oh, Thank you. Will I have access to your work while you're gone"

"Yes, it's in the library. I'll be interested to see what you make of it when I get back." Aro smiled widely, showing his teeth. Annabel felt a slight shiver up her back, but kept a polite smile on her face. Aro turned to leave, Charlotte went to stand by the window in the far end of the room facing the city garden wall.

Annabel slipped on a jacket, grabbed her bag and asked Charlotte to show her around. Charlotte didn't speak much. When she did, it was very soft, like a distant sound of bells carried through the wind. The research lab looked brand new. It wasn't very big, but had advanced equipment. However, the library made Annabel smile. It was filled with ancient books at the top, scrolls, manuscripts and most of what she'd already been able to get her hands on at the bottom. The room was filled to the brim with books on all walls. There was a couch in the middle of the room next to a coffee table. She told Charlotte she'll be spending the day in there getting acquainted with the reading material. Charlotte excused herself to go tell the chef where Annabel will be at lunch time.

Annabel noticed that every person she's met there was extremely polite, graceful and soft spoken. They were all also very pale and beautiful. None of them looked 'nerdy' or dressed like they were at work. Gianna was not so pale though. She shook her head as if to clear it and looked around the room again. Everything about this place screamed class, expensive and treasure.

She took off her jacket and started browsing the bookshelves. She quickly decided to start exploring the scrolls, manuscripts and other old books. She wanted to start gathering as much information as she could from the earliest it had become available.

Charlotte checked in on her frequently, brought her lunch and supper at the library. They hardly exchanged more words than 'Are you still okay?', 'Thank you, 'I'm fine, thanks'. It was almost midnight when Charlotte suggested she walk Annabel back to her quarters.

_AN: Yes, she's surrounded by vampires. Gianna is human. Thanks for reading, please leave reviews._


	3. Lesson in History I

**Chapter 3: Lesson in History I**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. **

**Lesson in History I**

Annabel spent the whole week reading in the library. She had called home twice to check on Nathan that week. She missed him and felt slightly guilty that she was actually enjoying herself without a part of her. What she learnt made her absence worth it somewhat.

She found documented evidence of vampire existence. Records of blood drinking human looking creatures; beautiful, strong, known to prey on young women. Religious scripts of demonic monsters, doing the devils bidding. Medical records of the walking dead, patterns in diagnosed causes of death; risen or stolen corpses. Large population fluctuations linked to unexplained deaths. This information was recorded over long periods of time judging by language, writing style and source material.

Charlotte helped Annabel with translations where necessary, and with logically arranging whatever information she learnt. She worked quietly, never raised her voice or shown any emotion like Annabel's excitement. By the end of the week Annabel was tired. She'd hardly had more than five hours' sleep since arriving in Italy. Her sleep was usually filled with dreams about what she learnt. A part of her wished she'd gotten to see at least one vampire with her own eyes. _'I wonder where they hide' _she thought to herself while waiting for Aro's visit in her apartment the next morning.

"Ah, Anna, good to see you. Charlotte tells me you've made much progress over the week" Aro said as he walked in with Charlotte behind him.

"Oh yes, its all really fascinating. There's so much recorded vampire activity you'd think people would take it seriously." She replied as she shook Aro's hand. She noticed it was cold and very firm. He didn't look like he worked out.

"I agree. But most of what's in there is not in public records. I have brought some samples for us to look over at the lab next week. Are you familiar with human and animal physiology?" Aro asked.

"Yes, not extensively though"

"Good. Charlotte will take you sight seeing in the city today. The historical sights are quite a wonder to behold. I will see you early Monday morning at the lab." Both Aro and Charlotte left. Annabel watched the door close behind them. She was starting to understand that Aro was a man of few words, and held an aura of power around him. He was polite, but always in control over their interactions and conversations. He also never excused himself when leaving the room like the others. _'Guess it's clear he's the boss.'_

Sightseeing and shopping was enjoyable. It gave her mind a break from work and she reconnected with reality outside the castle. She bought gifts for her family and posted them home. Charlotte was with her the whole time, still quiet. She promised Annabel to show her how she does shopping the next time they go out -this after Annabel refused to buy more than three new clothing items for herself. Annabel spent the rest of the weekend reading in her quarters.

_Thanks for reading_


	4. Lab Work

**Chapter 4: Lab Work**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. **

**Lab Work**

Monday morning couldn't come fast enough for Annabel. She met with Aro in the lab. She filled him in with the information she'd read since the last time they met. This time Aro didn't touch her. He let her talk to fill in the silence. Aro had discovered that although Annabel was very intelligent, there was also nothing extra ordinary about her. He was sure to get bored with her very soon hence he decided to fast pace her learning. He would let her have access to the information in the library they assembled for her, but that information would never leave the walls of Volterra.

Aro wanted to see if Annabel would believe any of what she learns, and whether she'd still have the capacity to learn more of the true vampire world before she goes insane. He was looking forward to the day he would inform her that she's been living with vampires. Once he's satisfied with his experimentation he'd let Charlotte do with Annabel what she will. Drink her, keep her as a worker, or change her. He couldn't be bothered. Charlotte had been with Aro and his mate for two centuries. She had no special powers. Aro's mate, Sulphicia, kept her as a daughter. She changed her instead of draining her dry at a feeding. They looked strikingly alike.

"I hope you are well rested today Anna. You'll need to keep up." The meaning behind Aro's comment was not lost on Annabel.

"I hope to not disappoint you Aro." She replied. Charlotte raised her eyes to Annabel. This was something her mind constantly repeated over the years. She could sympathize with her. It wasn't easy for her being Aro's daughter especially when he treated his guard better than her. She felt useless to him because she had no gift. Her only comfort was her mother's and aunt Athenodora's love. They made staying in Volterra bearable.

Aro had started showing Anna some samples under a microscope.

"I recognize the human and animal samples and the DNA makeup. I don't recognize the other two" Annabel told Aro. He was smiling when he replied;

"You haven't come across the other two. Study them. I'll be back in a little while." Aro left the lab. Annabel wanted to ask Charlotte if he was always like that, but thought better of it. She went back to studying the two samples under the microscope. After making notes on her observations, she started combining the samples to see what would happen. She was mystified when she saw that the animal and human DNA structure change when mixed with the other samples. She called to Charlotte to confirm what she was seeing. Aro made an entrance just then.

"You've seen what I wanted you to see. Can you guess what the other samples are from?" Aro asked.

Annabel knew by looking between Aro and Charlotte what the answer was. She was stunned. "Is it from a vampire?"

"Yes."

"But the other two samples were different." Annabel was trying to come to terms with the implications of what she saw. Vampires are not only real; but Aro had samples of their tissue and fluids.

"Yes, that's also true. There's new material in the library on the table. You'll get some answers in there. When the time comes, I'll take you to meet him." Aro left a stunned Annabel standing there.

She played more with the samples in the lab and decided to go to the library. The next few days went by quickly. Annabel was fascinated with what she learnt. She was like a sponge, couldn't get enough information. She also wanted to be prepared for meeting with a vampire. She was wondering how that would go. Will the vampire be awake or sedated? Will they be talking or opening it up to study the insides? Her mind conjured scenario after scenario of the moment her dream would come true. Two weeks flew by without word from Aro. Charlotte had started getting comfortable with Annabel, and openly discussed more of Annabel's findings with her. She never offered more information than necessary nor initiate the conversation. She had disappeared for two days, saying that she needed to be elsewhere. Annabel spent those days in her quarters after refusing to have a different escort around the castle. When Charlotte came back, she informed Annabel that they were taking her to meet the vampire the next morning.

Needless to say, Annabel hardly slept that night.

_AN: I'm sorry for the lack of detail. I'm not that informed in science studies. Besides, the more I work on the story the more I move away from the original idea. Hopefully it stays interesting with the direction its taking._

_Thanks for reading, please leave reviews._


	5. Meeting A Vampire

**Chapter 5: Meeting a Vampire**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. **

**Meeting a Vampire**

Annabel sat staring the ceiling of her room. She had run out of sleep in the early hours of the morning. She was buzzing with anticipation for the day's activity. She wore her best outfit and even tried wearing the heels Charlotte had encouraged her to buy.

Charlotte chuckled when she noticed the difference, and complimented Annabel. They made their way down a flight of stairs from Annabel's floor, passed the lab and stopped at a set of double doors next to the lab.

"We're here - don't be so nervous, relax Anna." She encouraged. Annabel took a deep breath, shook the arms out kicking her legs back and forth. When she had settled herself, she nodded to her amused companion. Charlotte opened the door and they walked in. Aro was waiting inside.

"Ah Anna, good to see you this morning; Please come in, let me introduce you."

Annabel couldn't keep her legs steady. She was taken aback by Aro's words. Yes, this was first prize, to be able to meet and talk to a vampire, but part of her had held back hope that it was possible or would be given to her so easily. She made her way into the room toward Aro, passing a big leather seat in the middle, which was facing the window. When she walked passed it, she noticed there was someone sitting there – a man. He held a calm posture, arms wide open resting on the seat next to him. He had a mop of messy brown hair, and was wearing an expensive suit – much like Aro does daily – he was very attractive.

"H-h-hello" Annabel greeted but all that came out was a whisper. Her mouth was dry-her voice shaking. The man turned his head slightly to watch her, he did not respond - just stared - unblinking.

Aro did not hide his amusement.

"You two will make quick friends." he said condescendingly." My friend, this is Anna; our young human guest. She would like to speak with you. I had no reason to refuse; seeing as this must be a first for you." He finished cheerfully. Annabel thought he looked like an over excited parent forcing friends on his child at a playground – cooing at them to smile at each other. The man- vampire never took his eyes off Annabel, ignoring Aro completely.

"I'll leave you two to get to know each other."

"Y-you-You're leaving?" Annabel stuttered.

Aro was smiling brightly when he answered "Yes Anna. This is what you've always wanted isn't it? To talk to a vampire. Well this is your chance. Don't let me ruin the moment." He chuckled on his way out.

"Do you want me to stay?" Charlotte asked

"uhm, yes?" It came out as a nervous question. Charlotte walked to a chair in the corner and sat herself comfortably.

Annabel kept standing for a few minutes longer. The man – vampire was still looking at her. She finally took a shaky deep breath asked;

May I sit?" pointing to a chair across the man - vampire, closest to her. His eyes flicked to the chair and back much too quick for her to notice, he nodded slightly after a while; still keeping his eyes on her while she moved to sit.

"Th-Thank you." The following silence was awkward- but only to Annabel.

"My name is Annabel. Can you tell me yours?"

Annabel felt stupid the minute the words flowed from her lips. She thought the man–vampire would think she had no respect. He still remained quiet, didn't respond eyes locked on her. She was starting to feel uncomfortable after twenty more minutes of quiet.

"Do you want to leave Anna? You can try again another time" Charlotte suggested.

"NO" She answered too quickly and too loud. "I – I mean No." She said more quietly. "Could you - …will you give me –us…will you please give us a few minutes Charlotte?" She stuttered out.

"As you please, I'll be back for you in 30 minutes." Charlotte left the room with a smile. She was beginning to like Anna and her strange ways. She had faith that whatever she planned to do would work.

The following silence between the strangers was less uncomfortable. The man-vampire hadn't moved an inch; his eyes were still locked on Annabel. She lifted her head, looking around the room. It looked similar to the library she uses – filled with books from wall to wall. The window was smaller. There was no other furniture than an arrangement of chairs they were occupying, and the one in the corner.

"Uhm, I'll tell you about myself. Maybe that'll help…things" she finished unsurely. After taking a deep breath, she launched into a tale of her life. She started with stories she heard of when her mother had been pregnant with her. She didn't want to miss anything, and didn't want to finish too quickly, to have a reason to visit again. In her mind, she was buying herself more time. She continued talking, even when the man-vampire's demeanor didn't change. She laughed and smiled and frowned in line with her story. Before she knew it, Charlotte had arrived for her.

She excused herself, and left with Charlotte. She was on a high-walking on clouds. She felt happy. Her dream just came true - meeting a vampire. She stopped and whirled on Charlotte just outside her door;

"He is a vampire, right?"

"Yes, he is"

"I just met with a vampire." Annabel exclaimed with excitement. "When can I visit with him again? May I?" She was behaving out of character. Charlotte agreed to a daily hourly visit, amused at this. Annabel showed no fear of vampires - none, whatsoever.

Telling her life story to the man-vampire motivated Annabel to write it down in a diary. She thought it would make a good present for Nathan later in life. She called home daily too, feeling closer to them. Talking and writing about her life story proved to be therapeutic to Annabel, it was almost as if she was coming full circle, accepting and understanding herself better.

On the sixth day of her visit, she told the man-vampire about more personal things; her awkwardness growing up - her loneliness feeling misunderstood – her strange dreams and behavior. It was a sad visit. She cried herself to sleep later in her room. This she didn't write down, she didn't want to burden Nathan with it.

She was surprised answering a knock at the door the next day. The man-vampire was standing outside her quarters - alone. She opened the door wider inviting him in. He glided into the room. His movement was intimidating to Annabel. She recognized that he had an aura of power and wisdom around him - much more than Aro. He went to stand by the window; turned inside to look at her – still staring after him; her mouth hanging open. She was searching her head for something to say when he unexpectedly asked;

"Your hair, why do you cut it?"

_Thanks for reading._

Paste your document here...


	6. Vampire Visitor

**Chapter 6: Vampire Visitor**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. **

**Vampire Visitor**

"_Your hair, why do you cut it?"_

Annabel immediately remembered that she was not exactly presentable for company. She was still dressed in her bedclothes, her hair and face un-kept. Her hand immediately went to her hair while the other wrapped around her torso protectively. The man-vampire still stood there, observing her every movement, expectant.

"I-I like it this way. It's easier to manage"

"Would you grow it if I asked?"

That took Annabel by surprise. Her mind wondered if he would ask – and more importantly whether she would agree to do it. She remembered then that vampires were very persuasive, and decided to rebel.

"I'd need a better reason" The man-vampire smiled then. He was clearly amused.

"If I told you it would suit you, make you look even more lovely?" He was laying it on thick. Annabel was squirming under his gaze. She felt exposed.

"No" The word left her lips before she could stop it. She didn't really mean to say 'no' but her stubbornness and independence surfaced at that moment. She held her posture and didn't change her answer. This only seemed to amuse her guest further.

"You must excuse me. I lived in a time when women took pride in growing their locks. I have a difficultly…understanding…this" He gestured to her by a tilt of his head. Annabel was speechless, this was the first time he was sharing something about himself with her.

"What are you doing here Annabel?" He asked suddenly.

This was the first time anyone has called her by her full name since she was little. She wanted to take offence at that, but something in the way he said it sounded right – Like he was the one who'd given her the name. She was taken aback by his question – didn't she tell him this already.

"I–I told you. I'm here for work. Vampire research"

"Do you wish to be a vampire?" he continued to ask.

"What? N-NO! Why? How? What...why would you ask that?" Annabel was disturbed. Yes, she'd once wished to experience the life of a vampire but that was all before Nathan – when she was young.

The man-vampire observed the different emotions on her face. He kept still and quiet, observing her intently. His face was serious, eyes calculating.

"You are a very intriguing and intelligent young woman Annabel. I am disappointed to learn that you are also ignorant. Did you think that you would meet a vampire and live to tell the tale?"

The threat in that statement was not lost on Annabel. She wondered if this was his facility, and everyone who worked here worked for him – running errands – mindless zombie like people he controlled with hypnosis. She wondered if he did something to make them look beautiful.

"I am no threat to you Annabel, but there are other's who are. You must take care Anna, open your eyes- everything is not as it seems. I must go now –" He glided to the door. "Anna, everything you think you know you really do not. It was all a lesson in history."

"W-Wait" Annabel came to when she realized she understood nothing of what was said and her visitor was leaving. "What does that mean?"

He turned to ask her, "Have you been to the laboratory Anna?"

"Yes"

"How many samples did you study?"

"Eight" Annabel was starting to feel like she was missing something important – obvious.

"Could you identify them all?"

"All but two; the one was …vampire. The other I do not know" She remembered the excitement she felt over the confirmed vampire sample that she forgot to follow up on the other sample.

"And did you ask of the one unknown to you?

"No" she answered quietly.

"That is ignorance Anna." He opened the door to leave. "I must leave you now, it's almost time for feeding"

Annabel watched the door close behind him. He stopped it halfway and said "Annabel, please grow your hair. It would suit you." The door closed then.

She was left there feeling confused.

_AN: Thanks for reading_


	7. Half Truths

**Chapter 7: Half Truths**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. **

**Half Truths**

Annabel spent the morning thinking over everything she's seen, experienced, felt and thought since she arrived in Volterra. She had just finished cleaning up in the bathroom when she noticed that her food had arrived, bed made and her quarters cleaned up. She realized she had never seen any of the help there. She's only met a handful of people, had never been anywhere without an escort or anywhere besides her floor and the lower basement. This realization made her feel claustrophobic. It was worse because she wouldn't see Charlotte for two days.

All these thoughts didn't distract her from the warning she received in the morning. She sat down to eat her meal when she remembered that her guest had called his a _'feeding'_. She wondered how he fed, or more precisely from whom he fed. It was daylight outside, so he couldn't have gone out_… 'right?'_

Questions and theories competed for attention in Annabel's mind. She felt a distinct disconnect between what she learnt and knew about vampires and how she felt. Maybe that was what the cryptic message was about. To get her to feel that way. She huffed in frustration and decided to go to the lower basement.

She knocked at the door; unsure if walking in would be considered rude as Charlotte did. There was no answer, and no one walking about on the corridor. The door opened after a six minute wait. Annabel's patience was stretched, she wondered if he'd been _sleeping_. It was Charlotte who answered the door.

"Hello Anna; I was not expecting to see you so soon"

It took Annabel a while to comprehend the statement. Charlotte seemed different, somehow-scary. Anna felt uncomfortable with Charlotte for the first time.

"Oh, I'm – uh…I'm sorry. I will leave"

"No" Charlotte's voice was commanding. "You should come in"

"I'm sorry…hope I'm not interrupting…" Annabel stated, trying hard to beat down her fear.

Charlotte pulled her roughly inside closing the door behind her. The man-vampire came into view. He was standing by the small window, looking outside.

"Why did you come Annabel?" He asked without turning around.

"To-to ask you a question. What is it that I think I know that I do not?" Annabel said this in a rushed breath. The atmosphere in the room was tense; obviously something was going on, something was wrong.

"Ah. You're a good student. Knowing what to ask and accepting what you don't know." He turned to face her then. "Has it ever occurred to you that there is more than one type of vampire?"

Annabel furrowed her eyebrows. This is not something that ever occurred to her.

"No?" It came out as a question.

"If there was another type of vampire, how do you imagine they would be like? How different from me would they look and behave?" Annabel was stumped to silence. "How did you think vampires came to be Anna? Are we created like you? did we evolve from another specie? Are we better than you or are we really as human as you are?"

That was the longest the man-vampire has ever spoken. Some of his questions sounded familiar in Annabel's head, she'd wondered about them herself. She couldn't answer back out loud. Something about the delivery told her it wasn't required.

"Please go to your quarters Annabel. Today is not a good day to be walking about. Charlotte will escort you." He turned to look out the window again, dismissing her.

Charlotte reached her hand out for Annabel to take. That was strange; she had never done that before. When their hands touched she realized that Charlotte's hand was cold-ice cold, smooth but hard. The two ladies made their way up one floor in silence.

"Where are the other people?" Annabel asked, feeling uncomfortable with the silence.

"They are gathered in the throne room." Annabel was about to respond when she thought over what she'd just heard. That was strange, 'a _throne_ room?' So she asked a different question instead.

"Why?"

Charlotte stopped and let go of Anna's hand. Anna brought her eyes to Charlotte's face, possibly the first time at that close range and looking at her eyes. She immediately identified what was different and scary about Charlotte. Her eyes. They were red; iris' glowing red.

"It's feeding day" Charlotte said with absolute seriousness, disturbing the trance Anna was in looking into her eyes. She turned around and left the way they came.

Anna stumbled into her quarters. She was shaking-hyperventilating. Her palms were sweaty. All she saw at the forefront of her thoughts was Charlotte's face. Dangerous, frightening with red eyes. _"It's feeding day"_ the words echoed in her mind. She locked the front door behind her, and the bedroom door when she shot through it. Her mind was battling to accept what she knew for sure to be true. She had been surrounded by vampires since she arrived in Volterra.

_AN: Thanks for reading, please leave reviews_


	8. Changes

**Chapter 8: Changes**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. **

**Changes**

Annabel woke with a start, realizing that she must have passed out. Slowly everything came back to her. She stayed still in her bed, thinking it all over, looking at all the events since she received the invitation to Volterra with new eyes.

"Anna" Charlotte's voice called just outside the door. Annabel's heart sped faster, she was sure she'd locked all the doors when she got back.

"Anna, I can hear your heat beat from out here, I know you're awake. Come out, lets talk" Charlotte voice sounded impatient, urgent. Annabel shot off the bed and out the room to find Charlotte standing in the middle of her living area. She looked magnificent, somehow more beautiful today than before.

"You're the first person he's responded to Anna, and I've known him for a very long time. After my change, Aro's wife took me in as a daughter. Years later I found out about him and visited with him as often as I could from then on. He didn't talk or respond in any way to my presence for over seven decades. I watched vampires try to interact with him, get him to talk at Aro's instructions – none succeeded. I suppose daddy dearest never thought to send a human to do a vampire's job." Charlotte chuckled, stealing a glance at Annabel who still stood stock still at the bedroom door. "Its unfortunate that Aro still gets the information he's been after for millennia about him from your talks" Annabel was confused at this. She questioned Charlotte with raised eyebrows. "Oh, I forget. Daddy dearest' power is so well known it's not something anybody ever needs to be told about. Aro can read thoughts from a single touch – he knows everything you've ever thought Anna. A lot of vampires have extra abilities like that. Some can cause incapacitating pain just by giving you a look or play mind games on you to drive you crazy. Some can take away all your senses and others can know your location and find you anywhere in the world if they want to. Do you understand what I mean?"

"I-I didn't know about that. S-so Aro is your father and he knows all my thoughts?" Annabel braved, confirming what she heard.

"Yes, and he doesn't think much of them because you've been gifted to me to do with as I please."

"I-I have?" Annabel was alarmed. Her thoughts were jumbled and her heart thumped louder in the room.. She couldn't make sense of anything she was being told.

"Yes," Charlotte stayed rooted on the spot. She could smell Annabel's fear en hear the rush of blood in her veins calling to her. "His fatherly preference is that I enjoy the meal." She continued watching her _gift _ intently before re-affirming her resolve.

"What he neglected to do was to touch my hand, because then he would have known about my thoughts the past week. As my keep Anna, I choose to give you to him. I don't know how he'll react to that."

"Wh-What?" Annabel asked shocked. She had slowly come to understand the extent of her predicament.

"You will belong to him Anna, to do with as he pleases. You must understand one thing Anna, neither one of us can give you your freedom. You know too much about us to be allowed to live or leave this place. That is our most important law - no humans can know of our existence. Your choices are limited, be killed or be changed. Aro does not wish to have you changed because he doesn't believe that you will have any extra abilities. If he did, he'd have changed you himself. You must break contact and attachments to the outside world Anna to keep them safe. Keep them from suffering your fate."

Anna's thoughts went to Nathan, she could not reconcile what she knew from the depth of her heart to be the right thing to do with actually doing it. Her heart was breaking, she was torn.

"I'm sorry Anna, I really am." Charlotte sympathised. "You must also understand that you're very vulnerable here, being human. It is in your best interest to stay hidden. Don't go anywhere unescorted. The rest is up to him to decide. You have an hour to make yourself presentable, I'll be back to take you to him." Charlotte left a speechless Annabel with those words.

Annabel did not move for a long time. She could not think past the words repeatedly playing in her head. Staring across the room at her face in the mirror, she did not recognize herself. Her face was dead, defeated. There was no fight in her. Her hair had grown a little, there were bags the size of saucers under her eyes – she was paler. Her mind wondered what he will decide to do with her. She briefly wondered if he will take her as a lover, a meal or slave. There was still so much she didn't know about vampire nature or rituals. She decided to wear the same clothes she wore the first time she met the man-vampire, it seemed appropriate somehow. Charlotte arrived with two other vampires on the hour. One male, one female. Both looked like children, perhaps fifteen or sixteen. They were wearing mauve cloaks, Charlotte's was black. Annabel walked with Charlotte one floor down to the man-vampire's quarters on shaky legs. The two children followed behind them with heads bowed down. They were silent, the only sound coming from her footsteps. Charlotte didn't knock at the door; she walked right in followed by the others.

The man-vampire was standing by his small window looking outside. Charlotte stopped a few feet behind him and bowed down on one knee.

"My lord, I have brought you our Anna as a gift. My father gifted her to me, and I am presenting her to you. It is not a gift worthy of a king, but I'm hoping it is accepted from a friend." Charlotte stood and went to stand by the man-vampire. Annabel turned to see the other two behind her were still on their knees. Their heads were bowed down. The man-vampire did not show any reaction to the words, he watched Charlotte for a long time then turned his head to Annabel.

"Leave us" He instructed. Annabel didn't know if that was meant for her too, but soon the room was cleared of everyone but the man-vampire and her.

"The two will be your guards while you are here. They have tended to me for decades now. Truthfully I do not like them and do not trust them but they do serve their purpose. Now, what to do with you Annabel?"

Annabel took a deep breath and raised her chin – she was trying hard not to show how afraid she was. Her legs could hardly keep her upright.

"That is for you to decide…" She came up short. She had never been told his name, and didn't know if addressing him like Charlotte had was required. The man-vampire just smiled.

"Edward. My name is Edward; third vampire Lord of the house of Masen; rulers of the Americas region."

Annabel was stunned – she briefly wondered if any of this will ever make sense to her. _'it doesn't matter anymore'_ she thought dryly.

"That was millennia ago," He continued. "Now there isn't any left to rule over. Aro and his brothers rule the vampire world now, but he doesn't have power over me besides keeping me here. He is a collector you see, and I am a very rare treasure."

During his speech Annabel's posture had changed to one of obedience and submission without her even realizing it. Part of her was disconnected, holding her life outside Volterra,hopes and love for Nathan. The inquisitive part of her wanted to ask him questions, though she held her tongue.

"Charlotte seems to think that I need a companion Annabel, that is why she brought you to me. She has kept me company for over a century. She taught me about the modern world and now she has given me you." With each of his words, Annabel's knees buckled. "I don't like it. However, the alternative is that you to die – that is why I have accepted you. I cannot protect you here while I'm also prisoner – the two outside are loyal to Aro, not to me. They do as I say because he instructed them to, an instruction that can be revoked at a moments notice. So I ask again Annabel, what to do with you?"

Annabel thought long and hard before answering;

"Teach me about you; what it means to be like you. I don't want to stay vulnerable, I don't want to die"

"Ah, I see. There is no way I can teach you without killing you Anna. Some things are better learnt in death. You would also gain protection from most of the vampire abilities Charlotte told you about."

Annabel was surprised; "H-How did you know about…" Her words faded when she registered the look in his eyes. His head was tilted upwards towards the ceiling.

"These walls are very thin Anna, and people's thoughts are very loud" he smiled slightly at that, like he was enjoying a private joke. "Charlotte tells me Aro is travelling to return in two days; that is all the time we have. I cannot guarantee that he will be pleased to learn of Charlotte's choice nor yours. It is good that you sent your memoirs home to your son, heed Charlotte's advice – it will do no good to keep contact with them."

Annabel felt a stab of pain to her heart at those words. The little strength she had failed and her legs gave in. Edward caught her before she fell to the floor.

"Don't let your strength leave you now, you will need it. I will teach you all that you want to know and protect you, in return you will help me rebuild my house."

Annabel felt sharp pain on her heck as Edward bit her. She felt being moved and placed on a soft surface, and bitten again several times. She slowly became unaware, losing time and presence of her own mind. She felt hot pain like molten lava spread all over her body until nothing else existed but the burn when suddenly, her alertness was overtaken by something else.

She started seeing visions of a life in her mind, Edward's vampire life. She experienced his emotions, understood his thoughts and decisions. She saw the years pass, the feedings, the battles and victories of his house. She saw him find love with his mate, loosing her, loosing everything that he held close. She experienced his inconsolable sorrow. She saw him surrender to Aro and become enslaved, tortured for a long time when none of Aro's guard could use their abilities on him. She experienced his solitude for millennia, Charlotte's companionship, and more recently hers. She saw how he learnt to harness his mind reading ability while kept prisoner. She saw a great life and learnt the secrets to what she was becoming, the history of the vampire world as Edward knew it. She understood differences between herself and Charlotte's kind. She knew of Edward's world and life, and understood that she was his first general. All this knowledge was passed to her mind from Edward's over a period of twelve hours.

It was morning time when Annabel awoke. She opened her big hungry piercing blue eyes to Edward's form standing over her. She flipped up from the sofa gracefully to land silently on one knee in front of him;

"My lord" She bowed to Edward. She recognized there was another presence in the room with them, turning with a snarl she came face to face with Charlotte.

"She's perfect lord Edward" Charlotte complimented. "I came to say goodbye Anna. I have found my mate and we are leaving Volterra. I would rather deal with my father's wrath much later, after mother has helped him calm down." Charlotte laughed, she sounded like a naughty child. Her voice and features were sharper with Annabel's improved senses.

Annabel nodded in understanding, she felt different about things, less attached.

"I wish you luck Charlotte" she replied.

"Thank you Anna, your meal will be brought to you shortly"

Charlotte turned and left the room.

"Now you know things no other creature knows. Now you understand my silent heart and your purpose" Edward spoke from behind her.

"Yes Master"

"Go to your quarters for your meal then bring me my swords from Aro's library"

"Yes Master Edward" Annabel left the room to find her two guards outside. She knew she was being tested in getting the swords, and had no plans to fail. She glided up the stairs to her quarters to find a frail looking woman there. Annabel was crazy with thirst when she attacked and fed from the woman. When she came to, she immediately felt horrible for killing her. She knew she could feed without killing and that it will take some time for her to be able to do that. She called in her guards to clean up the mess. Once they were inside she incapacitated them and left to find her master's swords.

_AN: PS. Edward is a different type of vampire – a previous generation if you will, and that's what Annabel is now. They'll soon leave Italy for North America. _


	9. Making Plans

**Chapter 9: Making Plans**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. **

**Making Plans**

Annabel was focused and single minded when she set forth on her task. She knew her way around the castle from Edward's memories. She'd learnt that Edward has been able to read minds for almost a century and he could read all minds, vampire and human in and around Volterra. From this he'd gathered information from the minds around him about events from outside his prison. No one else knew of this, not even Charlotte. Aro's ability didn't work on Edward.

She took the hidden passageways to get to the library floor. Her biggest challenge was to remain undetected by other vampires, for surely she would be killed. She chose to crawl on the high ceilings instead of walking on the floor. That got her closer to her destination without any being the wiser, but there were two guards outside the library door. Annabel's mind was linked to Edwards, he was watching her progress and she had unlimited access to his memories. She chanced a dangerous move that impressed Edward greatly. Moving quietly high on the ceiling she positioned herself perfectly to drop behind the two guards on the floor. Before any of them could turn she had incapacitated them - using lighting fast moves that would impress any warrior. She dragged them into the room with her with minimal effort. Annabel found herself awed by her new agile, strong body.

She made quick work of locating the swords. As she was leaving, she saw something else of her master's. It was a portrait of Edward's long gone mate, she was beautiful. There were few other items that belonged to Edward's house in the same space, but turned to leave with only the swords. She travelled the same way back to her quarter's as she'd come. Once there she woke her guards, and tried to manipulate their thoughts into forgetting the incident. She was not being very successful; they only stood stock still staring unblinking at her. It seemed they couldn't move.

Edward walked in and moved quickly to do what Annabel was trying to do. The two dazed guards left the room to stand outside at heir post.

"Do not worry, I've taken care of the guards at the library too" Edward informed casually.

"Thank you master,I would have gone back for them" Annabel replied. A part of her felt like she failed her task, left traces of her work behind.

"I know. I also know that you do not leave traces of yourself where you go, I did not smell your scent anywhere." Annabel was shocked to hear this.

"Your scent was high on the ceiling, but strongly composed as if something was binding the trail together tightly, and it was not concentrated – no one would guess it was another being let alone you unless they were familiar with your scent." Edward mused, wondering if it was a latent ability.

Annabel only nodded in acceptance of the news. Edward's voice was barely above a whisper, clearly mindful of the guards outside. He was observing his swords, the legacy of two generations of the house of Masen.

"There are three other houses like ours. The leaders have gone into hiding since they learnt of my capture. I can communicate with them if I choose but I have let them all think I no longer exist. There is a traitor among my brothers. He led the new generation to overpower us. I suspect my Russian brother but have no proof. What I do know is that he helped the Romanians, and later the Volturi to hunt down and kill the wolves almost to the point of extinction." Edward had a faraway look on his face as he continued with his monologue.

"I am too old for pointless wars and feuds Annabel, I want to learn to live in peace. You must choose for yourself what you want Annabel. If you wish to follow me you may. If you wish for another life I will take you to the other houses where you might even find a mate."

There was sadness to his voice when he spoke the words, as if wishing he didn't have to make the offer.

"I wish to stay with you master" Annabel's response was immediate, full of conviction.

"Then we must make plans. I want to leave this place as soon as Aro returns. Your knowledge of the modern world outside these walls make you a good companion to have." There was life in Edward's face for the first time. His green eyes shone brilliantly at Annabel.

"Will he willingly let us leave master?"

"Of course not, but I have ways to negotiate terms with him. I'll take these with me, thank you Anna. You have shown much skill in accomplishing your task. I am most impressed. The guards at the library didn't see you at all." He smiled with pride. "Once we leave this place, I will train you in swordsmanship, combat skills and hypnosis. These are our greatest abilities, an extension of us. You'll need to have the skill to survive in the outside world." Edward left Annabel. It hadn't escaped her notice that he called her Anna, not by her full name.

She spent time thinking through what she learnt from Edward's memories. She dissected the information, categorized and compartmentalized it. She realized that Edward can close off the link to her mind at anytime, like now – while she was thinking things through. She understood some things were hard for him to remember but it was necessary for her. Time passed while Annabel sat still, until Edward invaded her thoughts again;

"_Aro is back. He's sent for you after hearing that Charlotte has left. There are two guards coming to take you to him now. Be strong Annabel, remember who you are."_

She went to answer the knock at the door with confidence and pride overflowing from her. The two vampires were shocked to see her but quickly recovered their stoic faces.

"Hello Anna, you remember us?"

"Yes I do, hello Heidi and Felix"

"Wow, you look beautiful Anna, Volterra has been good to you" The male, Felix complimented. Annabel had not looked at herself in the mirror since her change so she didn't understand the comment.

"Thank you. Is there something I can help you with?"

"Yes, Aro would like to see you. Please follow us. Your escorts will remain here." Heidi informed. She was irritated with Felix' compliment to Annabel.

They led the way and Anna followed. She was taken to a different part of the castle, where there were more vampires walking about. They all looked like Charlotte and Aro's kind, not like her. She wondered if they even knew about her kind's existence. They walked through a set of big doors that opened to a circular room. There were many vampires there, and three big chairs in the middle, _'The throne room' _Annabel thought.

When Aro's gaze fell on her he was momentarily stunned into silence. He had immediately noticed the difference in her. The room fell silent when she was brought to stand before the three vampire world rulers. It took Aro sometime to gather his thoughts. Caius broke the silence first;

"What is the meaning of this Felix?"

"Aro sent for her Master Caius." _'Ah'_ Annabel thought _'Seems all royalty was addressed that way in the vampire world'_

"And you are?" Caius' red cold eyes landed on Annabel. She did not flinch but answered aloud with confidence.

"I am Annabel, first general to Lord Edward of the house of Masen"

Caius' eyes grew wide before he collected his mask. He stared at Annabel, noticing that she was indeed vampire – of the vampire race thought to be dead, forever lost. He glanced at Aro who was still silently staring at their guest.

"Anna" Aro called once he regained some composure. "It is good to see you again. In truth I sent for you to ask how your last days with my Charlotte had been before she left. This is an unexpected surprise"

Annabel could tell that Aro did not wish to divulge any information to the audience in the room – _'they must not know of her race, or Edward's capture'_ she deduced. Playing along, she replied;

"It is indeed Master Aro" She bowed her head in respect. All the ruler's were taken aback by Annabel's gesture – her kind was known for their pride and unruly behavior towards any but their master.

"What is the meaning of this Aro?" Caius asked

"That our dear friend has now chosen a companion. I would have thought he'd take a mate first after so long." Annabel clenched her jaw, but kept every other muscle on her body relaxed. She gathered that Aro's claim of friendship for her master was false, save the confusion on his face.

"Brothers let us discuss in private" The other leader suggested. At a quick glance around the room Annabel saw the curious eyes of the present vampires. None made a sound, but the question was clear on all their faces – _Who and what was she?_

"Please come with us to my study young Anna" Aro suggested as he lead the way. The other brothers followed, together with five other vampires. Anna noticed she moved as gracefully as they did, if not better. Once inside the study with the three rulers the door closed keeping everyone else out.

"So he changed you. May I?"

Aro was eager to know all. He walked to her and slowly raised his hand to her face. He softly touched her hair and cheek as if learning the texture of her skin. His eyes constantly roaming over her face. Annabel realized that Aro didn't feel cold to her anymore. She kept still, her eyes never leaving his. It seemed like the three were in shock above anything else.

"May I have your hand Anna?" Aro offered his. Anna placed her small hand on his palm, it felt fragile there. Strange. "Hmm…nothing, absolutely amazing" Aro commented after a short minute. Annabel kept all emotion from her face. It would not end well for her to enjoy Aro's disappointment at not being able to read her thoughts.

"How I wish I had seen it Anna. He refused to change anyone we brought to him since we've had him here. Can you tell me about it?" Aro asked eagerly.

"It was painful Master Aro, so much pain" Annabel knew not to share the truth about her change with Aro._ 'Some things were better learnt in death'_ as her master had said.

"As is ours" Aro concluded, with thoughts of his own change in mind.

"Aro, is he planning to make more like her?" Caius interrupted Aro's moment.

"I do not know, is he Anna?" He turned the question to her.

"Not that I know of. Charlotte gifted me to him as a companion, and he honored the gesture by changing me"

"I see." Aro didn't look pleased.

"Well Anna, this means you will be staying with us too then. There's so much to learn from your new form. I understand that your females can breed while ours cannot. I'm also curious to see you change another." Aro said this looking away lost in his thoughts.

"This should not be allowed Aro. It should not go unpunished. He did not get permission from any of us to change her. It is a sign of disrespect. We should kill her too before our world turns on its axis – the other's know nothing of their existence." Caius was angry. He was out for blood.

Annabel did not flinch at the threat on her life. She came to understand that all of them, no matter how old they are were like children to her. Children who were more in touch with the world around them that always left their parents one step behind _- like with computers_ she thought. She had expected the reaction she received; shock, anger and even Caius' tantrum.

"No brother, they are only two. They are no threat to us. Imagine all that we could learn." Caius huffed, staring down Annabel. Marcus sat by one of the chairs, totally ignoring the conversation taking place.

"Will I ever be free to leave this place Master Aro?" Annabel asked, even knowing the answer.

"I don't see how that is possible. You were created without proper consent, and with what you are now, you can never go home. You have not learnt anything of vampire life, and cannot be left to your own devices. Keeping you here will keep you protected young Anna."

The door to the library opened to show Edward walking in. He looked even more handsome and alive that Annabel remembered. There was fire in his eyes, an aura of pure power around him. Two small guards fell to the floor behind him – out of balance.

"Master –"

"We apologize Master but he –" They tried to explain his interruption but Aro just looked at them and waved them out.

"What is the meaning of this interruption" Caius addressed Edward

"I'm here for her. I believe I have overstayed my welcome and it's time I left. Annabel comes with me. I will teach her all she needs to know to survive and protect her." Edward was calm and authoritative.

"What? You _decided_ you want to leave? You are imprisoned" Caius fumed

"Was!" Edward's usually controlled voice snarled. "I have stayed half a millennia longer than I should have." This fact seemed to stop Caius' rant.

"Where will you go? How will you survive without guards or dogs? We have killed them all. There are none like you out there, who will you call on for help?" Aro asked as he tried to find reason to keep them two in Volterra.

"I have the right to my freedom Aro. I do not need a lot to survive" Edward answered calmly. He turned to face Marcus, who was staring at him intensely. Aro did not miss the look and made his way to Marcus. When he touched his hand his eyes were wide. He stared at Edward again, then at Annabel. They were strongly bonded, stronger than some mated vampire pairs. Aro's curiosity burned – he desired to keep them at Volterra and study them.

"Edward, you may leave if you wish, but Anna needs to stay. You enjoyed the time to become skilled and mature, grant her the same opportunity. We have so much to offer her here" Aro tried again.

"Annabel can survive well on her own." Edward opened the sides of his coat to take out his swords. "A gift from her to me, from your library. Aren't there guards at the door at all times?"

Aro grinded his teeth - He was angry. _How could she have done that? Powerless newborn! __And how is it that he knows nothing of it?_

"After she brought me these, I was so impressed that I requested the rest of my possessions be brought to me. She is very efficient, your guard was not harmed, dare I say never even saw her get in and out of this room." Edward continued, ignoring the daggers Aro was sending his way.

"I'm ready to leave Aro, release her to me." He stood three inches taller than Aro eyes locked with his.

"And if I don't? She stole from my library; that is a punishable crime" Aro looked for any reason to win.

"It's not stealing. She was returning what is rightfully mine. If you choose not to release her, I will leave her behind. But be warned, she will wreck havoc. It will be impossible to keep her existence a secret within the walls of Volterra. You know our females are stronger than us and she is only a few days old."

"I will follow where you go Master Edward" Annabel who had been quiet the whole time spoke up. He words were sharp, submissive to Edward but threatening to the others.

"The girl will stay" It was Caius who affirmed this time "You may leave" He left the room.

"Let them both go Aro, this can only turn out badly" Marcus left the room with those words.

"No, she stays. Return to your quarters Anna." Aro instructed. Annabel turned her face slightly to look at Edward, nodded and left the room.

"You have been forewarned Aro. I will leave now" Edward left Aro standing in his study. He was anxious, not knowing Annabel's thoughts – but determined to keep her in any way possible.

Edward showed Annabel a place where he'd be waiting for her; she was to join him in an hour.

Annabel packed a small backpack of her most important belongings. She was stopped by her guard at the door. Trying to use her latent mind control ability, she made them fight each other. Successful, she attacked all the guards assigned to her and the upper floors to do the same. She left a trail of vicious vampire fights behind her as she calmly way outside the walls of Volterra where Edward waited.

Edward smiled when she came into view, "You are quite crafty when you need to be my Annabel"

She smiled back, it was the first time he exerted his claim over her like that.

"You did promise a wreck of havoc, I was merely doing as you wish." She laughed.

"Aro had just learnt of your absence and six deaths of his guard. He is not happy" Edward's head was tilted to the side, listening in the distance.

They started running towards the direction of the ocean. Edward knew they'd be followed, and needed cover. Annabel simply enjoyed exploring her new abilities. They stopped to steal a waterproof duffel bag in a store, placed their belongings together and flew into the ocean for a long swim.


	10. Unexpected Reunion

**Chapter 10: Unexpected Reunion**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. **

**Unexpected Reunion**

Annabel followed Edward's lead swimming at his right side. She had never been one for water sports so she took great pleasure experiencing the life they passed. There were no fish near them, all fled in a different direction as soon as they sensed them. Edward lead Annabel to the bottom of the ocean with the floor was just an arm's stretch away to touch. He left her to her thoughts as soon as they were safely away, and her thoughts went to her previous life.

She thought about Nathan, whose birthday was coming up in five weeks. It broke her heart to think she would not be there for him, ever. She let her memories flood her mind, the day she found she was pregnant, the times she'd felt him move inside her, the day he was born…every little first and every precious smile she shared with him. She did the same thinking about her family, her friends, her work, everything she knew. In a way she was saying her goodbyes to it all. At the same time she realized that she'd remembered a lot more than she would have had she been human. She also thought about the painful things; her awkwardness never fitting in anywhere – not really. She looked to Edward swimming by her side. She felt a sense of acceptance with him, like it was right she was there. She thought of that for a long time. Why was it so - why did the mythical world fascinate her so much before. Why it took so long for her to find her way - and why couldn't it have happened before Nathan was born. She grieved the loss of her son. A part of her felt guilty that she didn't feel that depth of loss for her life, friends and other family.

Daylight marked passing time for them even though it was darkest closer to the ocean floor. It had been just under three days before they reached land. Annabel shook the thoughts that had preoccupied her off when her head broke the surface. Edward was already seated on the rocky outcrop watching the ocean over her head.

"I am sorry for your loss Anna" He had taken to calling her by her shortened name.

"Master, I made my choice. This way I can watch over him from afar. It is better than being dead." Annabel had forgotten that Edward could hear all her thoughts, and therefore had been listening to her for over two days. She wondered if he thought her weak, unable to break her ties with her former life.

"No I do not think you are weak. In my time, females were mates and maidens, never generals or fighters. House affairs were handled by men. They only fought to protect themselves when there was no man to do it for them."

"Men can shut down their emotions better. I will step down if you wish to have a male general Master" Annabel offered.

"I will not strip you of your title and but I must prepare you thoroughly for your duties. I chose you because it was the right decision for my house, as unprepared as you are. You are a great student of life Anna, a good strategist, and a warrior." He smiled as he said this, taking in the look on her face. "You will be once I have trained you" he amended.

"I do not believe you would be happy running a house and seeing to a male. Speaking of…" He broke off and tilted his head to the south.

"We have company. Go inland, straight across to the other end. I will come find you soon."

"But Master –" Annabel had a moment of panic. She could sense something was wrong and that Edward was sending her away to protect her. She had not been properly trained so she could not stay and help.

"Go Anna, before they sense you too. I will not communicate with you until it is safe, you must live for that moment."

Edward broke into a run towards the south, he moved faster than he'd ever moved before putting as much distance between himself and Annabel as possible. This was the only way to protect her. He'd sensed two of his brothers moving towards his direction, and knew they'd sensed him too. The reunion could either be bitter or joyous. With Annabel not being his mate, he could not protect her from being claimed by another just as she would not be able to protect herself. Edward had taken only one of the set of swords and left the other for Annabel. This was a great affirmation of his trust in her. He trusted her with his most treasured possession.

He ran past the think forests, the open fields, around small towns and big cities following his senses. He moved at such speeds that no human or animal could really see him before he'd long disappeared again. His brothers were running faster towards him too, and they were not alone. There were at least six travelling his way, though the others were young. He stopped on a mountain top, against a cliff face - better able to watch their progress towards him.

"Brothers" He greeted first when they were within hearing range.

"Brother" They replied. The young ones stood on either side of them, taking a protective stance. It was silent for a long moment. The only sounds heard were animals running away and birds flying away from the nearby tree tops.

"You live" The first of his brother's broke into a smile. He was the youngest of them all, Lord Kira, of the house of Usha in Africa. The house of Usha had ruled over the African continent. He was tall, dark skinned, lean built and without hair on his head. He was the most attractive of all the brother's and the one who'd had the most mates during their time. Kira was also known for his playfulness and gentle nature. All the brothers had felt intense protectiveness of him.

"Yes I do, it is good to see you brother" Edward could not help returning the smile. Kira ran forward and embraced him. Edward knew from his thoughts how truly happy he was to see him again. He also caught a few painful thoughts from him about how Kira had missed him. The two had missed his leadership and company at difficult times. When he let go, Kira moved back to the safety of his group.

"It is good to see you brother" Edward addressed the other, Evan, Lord of the house of Kiva in the East. The house of Kiva had ruled over the eastern region and surrounding small islands. Evan was a man of few words and a bad temper. He hardly laughed or showed any emotion at all. He had a wide built, short but muscular. He kept his jet black hair long, tied low to the back in a plat. His black eyes never broke contact with Edward's. Edward heard he was happy to meet again after so long and angry with him for abandoning them. None of his brothers knew of his mind reading. He felt no need to alienate himself from them because of it, so he didn't respond to their thoughts at all – something he learned to practice well while in Volterra. Evan didn't respond to Edward for a long moment. He just watched him, took in his familiar appearance and stance. Edward was at a defensive position against the cliff face, but alone and standing in a relaxed posture. He was no threat to them.

"Yes brother, this is a good day indeed" Evan finally responded with a slight smile. Edward knew to treasure that smile, there were too few where that came from. "You are alone?" Evan asked.

"Yes, I am alone here" Edward sidestepped the truthful answer to that question. He still wanted to learn more from his brother's before he would tell them of Annabel. It was very strange to him, to be so protective of another female that wasn't his mate, daughter or mother.

"These are our guards" Kira started pointing to each one of the men behind them "Luke, Antonio, Carl and Edward" he concluded with a mischievous smile. At Edward's raised eyebrow he replied, "I just call him Edward because he reminds me of you – his name is Deon" He laughed at Edward's glare. He was too happy to see his brother again, and to know that he was alive.

"Where have you been brother?" Evan asked Edward – all serious.

"I was captured when the Romanians destroyed my house –soon after the Vultori overpowered them and continued keeping me prisoner. I have been in Volterra ever since." The two just stared at him – unsure what to make of his answer. "What news of the outside world, why are you here brothers?" Edward asked them.

"We sensed you on the move and followed. We were not sure it was truly you, we had to see for ourselves – it's been so long" Evan answered with deep emotion, uncharacteristic of him. "We have been living in the south of Africa and sometimes Australia. Far away from Italy and Russia. We have kept our numbers small, a limit of six a house. Here before you, stand all the men of both houses, our mates are left behind without protection. Come with us dear brother, we have much to talk about."

Edward knew from his thoughts that Evan was being truthful, except that their true mates were dead, like his. They now had _concubines, _one each to keep their numbers small. Only Antonio was truly mated. He also knew that the females were hidden, not at their houses waiting for their return. Evan was a testing him with the invitation. He wanted to see if Edward would come willingly, alone and unprotected. He wanted to know whether Edward trusted them and that they could trust him. Edward's thoughts went to Annabel – she'd be alone longer if he followed his brothers. However, if he declined their invitation he'd lose their trust.

"Yes, there is much to discuss, Lead the way." He responded to Evan.

All seven men started running further south. Edward did not chance contact with Annabel, his brothers would sense it. Their bond was still too strong to go unnoticed. He ran in the middle, his brothers in the front, and their guard at the back. He listened to all their thoughts – gathering information on the state of things in their world. He saw their lives and lifestyle. It was sad to him. Three kings left with nothing, living in hiding and fear. He had no delusions that he would also live like that with Aro looking for him or Annabel. He wondered whether he should build his house in the South American region to be closer to his brothers. He'd also have to have a small household, but he wasn't concerned about that. For now Annabel's companionship was sufficient. They reached water again, and dived in for a swim to the southern tip of Africa.


	11. Unexpected Introductions

**Chapter 11: Unexpected Introductions**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters**.

**Unexpected Introductions**

Annabel ran in the direction Edward instructed. She kept away from direct sunlight, wanting to keep her strength. She travelled a long distance before stopping to feed from a small farm. It was an elderly man, probably in his sixties minding livestock. Annabel was upset with herself again after feeding. She could not control her lust for blood yet, and the man had died. She helped herself to clean dry clothes from his house and left. Earlier, before she had been completely out of range, she had sensed two powerful vampires - as powerful as her master. She knew that is who he'd run to meet, his brothers. A part of her was afraid for him, for his safety, but she knew that she'd sense it if he died – whenever that would be – so she continued running away.

She ran faster and faster, not taking in the scenery. She carried with her Edward's and her belongings on her back. The handle of the sword was sticking out, ready to be pulled at anytime. Annabel detected many different vampire scents of the other kind while running. She knew that area must be popular for them and worried whether she'd make it across safely. It was two days later at night time while passing through a busy city that she sensed she was being followed. was filled with much fear being alone, untrained and unprotected in foreign territory. She ran as fast as she could in-between people, getting in and out of clubs, restaurants,trains, busses to lose whoever it was that followed her. The detour took most of the night and had her back on the side of town she had entered. She climbed up a tall tower building and scanned the ground below; looking for her stalkers. She saw them at the tops of three different buildings in a triangular position around her. It was a red-haired female, with two males. The blond male was venting, frustrated that they hadn't caught up with her. The female told them they needed to find cover, the sun was coming up. The third male asked what she was –what it is that they were really after that could evade them. Annabel could hear their high pitched whispers from her watched them gather and run towards the other end of town into a run down building. She decided to travel during the day, even in the sunlight. She would hunt more often to replenish her strength. They would not be able to track her by nightfall.

She travelled fast further west, stopping to feed twice. When she reached cloud cover, she had started to feel exhausted from travelling in sunlight. She found a big tree and climbed it for a better view of her surroundings. There were thick forests surrounding her. She could see the ocean from a distance and a few small towns. She decided to stay in the tree until night time when she would feed. While waiting, she weighed her options. She could not stay too close to the water. It could deny her sensing other vampires until it was too late. Neither could she be too far in case she needed to get to the ocean quickly. She mentally calculated the distance to the small towns close to her and decided on the middle one. From her view it had a straight line to the next town by the ocean. If she had to run, she could use the next town to lose her scent. It was a good plan –as far as good plans go. She settled in to wait for the night.

A movement startled her below the tree. It was very quiet, slow and smelt like vampire. Annabel did not move even to turn her head to see who was coming. She heard a few more footsteps coming to stop below the tree, less quiet like the first. There were no words spoken. She stayed still in her spot and the vampires below did the same. As night time crept in she felt thirsty and weak. She needed to hunt if she had hope of walking away with her life in a fight.

"Please come down, we know you're up there." A small voice called to her. That was not what she had expected, but she still stayed still.

"We mean you no harm. This is our territory, we'd like to talk." A male voice called after some time. When Annabel made no move to respond, the voice continued. "I am Carlisle Cullen, my home is not too far from here. Before you hunt in this area please come talk to us." That piqued Annabel's attention.

She sifted through Edward's memories but could not find a Carlisle Cullen. Who was he? Why should she talk to them before hunting? And how many were they? Annabel heard footsteps run away from the tree. Two ran deeper in the forest, the others in a different direction. She chanced a glance down the tree to find the ground empty, they had all gone. She listened until their footsteps disappeared before jumping down the tree. She took in their scents, three males and three females. She went up the tree again and followed the pair that travelled deep into the forest through the tree tops. When they came into view she stopped and watched them. It was a big built male and a tall blond female. The female was watching the male wrestle with a..._bear. _Annabel watched the play listening to the male's boisterous laughter until he snapped the bear's neck and _drank_ from it. She was stunned. '_drinking from animals?'_ They did not smell appetizing to her at all. She watched them chase a herd of deer and drink some more before they got indecent. Annabel laughed quietly to herself but decided to go hunt and save the show for another day. She ran to the furthest city within view and hunted there, two drunken males, both died.

She walked slowly back to her tree in the forest, thinking over the strange behavior of the vampires after her. She knew they could have attacked and overpowered her in the tree but they did not. It was beautiful here, rainy and green. Thick forests covered open spaces, clouds forbid sunlight to shine through. There was nothing to stop her from walking out in the open for fear of being drained of her energy, and, there were very few people about with towns being so small. She was so lost in her appreciation of the surroundings that when she registered the presence of other vampires she was already surrounded. They covered a large perimeter around her, almost a mile in each direction.

"Hello, my name is Alice Cullen. I've been expecting you" The words registered fear in Annabel. She wondered if the other three vampires she ran away from contacted them or if Aro had alerted every vampire of her existence. She observed the petite vampire in front of her. She couldn't be older than nineteen. She stood at a distance, smiling. _Why?_ Annabel did not respond. She knew there were others surrounding her and was mentally calculating the odds of an escape.

"The others?" She asked the petite one, to let her know she knew they weren't alone.

"My parents, Carlisle and his mate Esme; My brother Emmet and his mate Rosalie and my mate Jasper" Alice went around the circle introducing the others as they appeared. "I am a seer; I have been seeing you come to us for a week, that is how I knew where to find you. But I saw you travelling with a male before…?" Alice let the sentence trail off in question. She started to slowly move towards Annabel, as did the others.

Annabel looked at the faces surrounding her. They were as beautiful as of vampires, but had golden eyes instead of the red she'd come to expect. She decided right then that she preferred vampires with golden eyes if they couldn't keep their own colour. Alice, Carlisle, Esme looked non-threatening. Emmet looked menacing, but only because of his size. After watching and hearing him play with a bear the night before Annabel could see it was just a mask. Rosalie looked hostile and Jasper very dangerous. Annabel wondered why he had so many scars and the crease between his eyebrows. _What was he thinking about so much? _Her eyes landed back on Alice's face.

"My name is Annabel, first general to Lord Edward of the House of Masen" Everyone's head snapped to Carlisle when he gasped. The other's were confused by the strange response, and were still unsure as to what Annabel really was. "He travelled with me across the ocean, but we separated. He instructed me to wait for him here, until he comes for me. I mean you no harm." Annabel finished her introduction looking at Carlisle.

"Excuse me Annabel. I have only ever read of the house of Masen. Only that they used to rule America from here in the North, in this very region millennia ago" Carlisle responded, fascinated and completely absorbed with Annabel. Annabel recognized the look similar to Aro's when he discovered she'd been changed. She was feeling anxious, still hoping for a chance to escape.

"Yes, I have seen it from my master's memories. He wants to rebuild his house. That is my purpose here, but I will wait until he comes or instructs me to do so." Annabel kept her eyes locked with Carlisle's; it gave her the best peripheral view of Jasper and Emmet.

"Your master is Lord Edward, _'the'_ Lord Edward?" Carlisle asked looking and sounding like a child on Christmas morning. He couldn't contain his excitement and curiosity. "Do you know when he will arrive?" Carlisle asked.

"No, but time and distance mean nothing to us" Annabel responded smiling at Carlisle's enthusiasm. She still wanted to know if she was in danger, so she tested them in return. "The Volturi – Aro – has sent for him."

"I see. Aro never mentioned knowing him when I stayed with them just over 200 years ago. That is where I read about your master. Aro must have collected more information on him since then – fascinating." Carlisle sounded like he was talking to himself. "I have not talked to the brothers since then, we agreed to disagree on our preferences of vampire diet" Carlisle informed Annabel.

She relaxed her stance slightly at that.

"Would you like to join us at our home today, we can offer you some basic necessities and talk more comfortably there." Esme offered. Annabel was starting to realize that these vampires were different from others of their kind, not just by diet, but by mannerisms as well.

"Yes, that would be most welcome" Annabel relented, seeing as she was still surrounded. She followed them home running alongside Alice who was really dancing, not running. They stopped at the meadow of a beautiful white house that was the home of the Cullen's. Stepping inside, Annabel noticed the differences between this home and the castle of Volterra immediately. This was modern, welcoming, bright and open. There were no passageways, closed off floors, or countless doors.

The Cullen family spread themselves in the living room, sitting in pairs. Anna sat in the chair by the roaring fireplace. She didn't need the warmth, but she liked it. She liked the way the fire lit the room. This she would ask her master to have in their house.

"I will tell you about myself, and my family first if it'll make you more comfortable Annabel" Carlisle started. Annabel just smiled and nodded, urging him to continue.

Carlisle introduced members of his family to Annabel by their backgrounds, how they came to be in the Cullen family. Annabel noticed how they referred to themselves as a family, not a coven or a house. She also learnt their reasons for hunting animals instead of people – which brought back her impatience with her own hunting skills. She learnt about how they live, moving from town to town before people noticed their differences, how the _children_ attend school and Carlisle practices as a doctor. This wasn't strange to Annabel, since she was new to this life. She was glad to have met them, strange as they were, they were the closest she'd ever get to her own family again. They offered her some semblance of normal and familiar. When Carlisle was done, it was time for Annabel to tell her story, and all eyes and ears were eager. She could tell by the strange looks that all of them, including Carlisle we unsure of her true nature. '_This would go much better if master was here' _she thought, focusing her gaze on the fire.


	12. My Life Story

**Chapter 12: My Life Story**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. **

**My Life Story**

"I was born 29 years ago in Australia, my parents moved around a lot until I was twelve when we settled in Argentina. I was never a normal girl, teenager or young lady – too much of my dad in me. The only thing that has always been constant in my life is my fascination with the mythical world. I read and watched almost anything otherworldly, mythical. I used to sneak into underground goth clubs when I was a teenager, hoping to meet some vampires." She chuckled.

"That's where I met my son's father eight years ago, needless to say he wasn't a vampire and that was the end of it. But he gave me Nathan, and for that I forgave him his sins. Anyway, I went on to become a writer and researcher for CULT magazine, the job was just right for me. It provided me with limitless resources to research my favorite mythical creatures. So I started writing analysis of my research openly online last year. That's when I received an invitation to Volterra to a _vampire research facility_ there to study with _Dr Aro Vultori_. It was a once in a lifetime opportunity and I took it, jumped on the first available plane and went to Italy."

" I was met at the airport by Heidi, Felix, and Demitry. Once in Volterra I was given my own quarters, shown a research lab and library that were at my disposal to use. I was also assigned an escort – Charlotte, Aro's daughter. Aro enjoyed playing his mind games with me, giving me just enough information to drive me mad with questions. He gave me two vampire tissue samples, my kind and yours to study. Of course once he confirmed one of these samples was vampire I completely forgot to ask about the other. That is when he introduced me to master Edward. He has been kept prisoner there since the Vultori overruled the Romanians, and by the Romanians before them. He was not uncomfortable, hasn't been in a long time – but he was a prisoner none the less. Or in Aro's eyes, 'a precious collectable.' I spent time visiting with him, but he didn't respond to me at first, just watched me make a fool of myself trying to interact with him. I think it was Charlotte who convinced him to try in the end. She had also been somewhat of a companion to him over the last century. He helped me understand that all the time I had been in Volterra I had been surrounded by vampires – your kind. There are a few humans who work there though. Aro went away after instructing his daughter to do with me as she pleased, preferably drink me dry. From the moment he invited me there, that was the goal. He gave me information he knew would make me a liability to be allowed to live or leave Volterra."

"Charlotte had ideas of her own. She gifted me to my master in return encouraging him to take me as a companion. He changed me because the other alternative waiting for me was sure death. Charlotte left Volterra a day before Aro returned with her new mate. To say that Aro was shocked to see the new me is an understatement. Aro's ability and many others do not work on our kind. He never learnt anything about my master that my master never wanted him to know. That is why he tried to keep me in Volterra, a prisoner in the place of my master since he was free to leave. Of course, keeping a female of my kind prisoner requires skills that Aro does not have at his disposal – or rather – has not thought of. So I walked out of the castle's front door, right through the city and out the gates where my master waited for me. We swam across the sea back to his lands when he sensed others coming our way. He told me to run here and wait for his return to protect me. I am not trained to survive on my own in combat and sword fighting, even my hypnosis leaves a lot to be desired. So I ran, to protect him too."

The room was silent throughout Annabel's story. It was Emmet who broke the silence;

"You're a vampire?" He asked for confirmation

"Yes, I am. A previous generation vampire. Yours is the latest" Anna responded, turning away from the fire to look at the Cullen's.

"And you have a son you left behind at home? How could you do that to him? Be so selfish with your obsession to end up 'this' and not be there for him?" Rosalie's words were hurtful to Annabel, but she showed no emotion when she answered.

"I do regret leaving my son behind, he is the single most important person to me. My dreams, or obsession as you call it, did not die when he was born. In fact it grew more demanding of me. I am what I am now because this way I can still watch over him from afar – it is better that being dead."

"And your son grows without a mother?" Rosalie was appalled.

"Rose" Esme cut her off.

"Yes, my son grows without me, but with my family in my place. I have cursed this that I've become in the last few days but only because I wish it had happened before Nathan was born. I have not felt more at home in my own skin that I do right now, or more at peace. I was never at peace as a human, never fit in; and the world was missing a big piece – where my heart and mind lived – in the mythical world. I do not expect you to understand nor like my decisions or accept them. What matters is that I can live with them. I would have gladly had Nathan in this form, and I have no qualms giving him immortality should he wish it in time. Right now he's too young, he needs a chance to have his dreams, a human life, and he can have that with my family. If he struggles like I did, then I will step in." Annabel looked straight as Rose when she replied. She had no excuses for her choices, and would not tolerate to be criticized for them.

"You would condemn him to this life?" Rosalie shot up from her seat challenging Annabel.

"Yes. If you'd had a child before becoming immortal, and they wished it – allowing you to keep them with you for more than one lifetime – would you not grant it?" Annabel returned the question to Rosalie. She did not respond, because as much as she hated her life, she would do it and she knew it in her heart.

"My apologies Annabel, Rosalie struggles the most with what we are. She had been very close to her dream when her life was taken from her" Esme tried to calm a tense situation. Annabel acknowledged her with a nod and a small smile.

"I'm sorry, but did you say that you can have a child in…like that?" Alice asked. She did not have the same struggles as Rosalie, but wanted to understand if she heard right.

"Yes, our kind can breed. It is very rare and no female has been able to have more than two offspring in history." Carlisle just sat there staring at Annabel and absorbing all that information.

"How unfair is that?" Rosalie's tone rose an octave – she was throwing a tantrum over that fact.

"When our species evolved into your kind, you chose the best of our abilities and features and enhanced them to make a better stronger vampire. Leaving vulnerabilities behind, left the females without the ability to breed because it is when we are at our most vulnerable. Children need care and stability – a home. Something your kind felt at liberty to abandon but rather live nomadic lives. In our time, females never fought unless there was no man to protect them, and not for any other reason that to protect oneself. They cared about running the house and catering to the men. With your kind, female roles are very different" Annabel supplied.

Rosalie watched Annabel taking in what she said. She could see the logic in her explanation, and her mind compared her features with Annabel's. She thought herself better, stronger more independent and more beautiful. She would never settle for running a house and looking after a man. Maybe back when she was human, but not now, never now.

"Is that why you refer to him as your master?" Emmet found this humorous, having someone follow you around calling you master.

"Yes, and No. He created me, and is leader of our house, that is why I call him master. I can never refer to him in any way that is not as respectful"

"Is Aro looking for you and him?" Jasper asked

"Yes, I suspect he is" Annabel could tell right away that Jasper was the protector in the family.

"That means your master is not with him. Who were the others running in your direction?" Jasper pressed

"I suspect they are my master's brothers –"

"Brothers?" Carlisle interrupted eyes wide.

"Yes, brothers. Your kind destroyed my kind and werewolves to near extinction. My master's brothers went into hiding when he was captured; there are four altogether, though I fear one is an enemy."

"So we are stronger than you?" Emmet asked, a little too happy to know that fact.

"That is not what I said." Annabel smiled "Our numbers were smaller than yours, and we do enjoy some sleep every now and then, we were mostly vulnerable."

"You can sleep?" Alice piped in.

"Yes, it's not really sleep, but a deep meditative state. Only we can bring ourselves to wake. This can be for years at a time."

"That is fascinating. What other differences are there between your kind and us?" Carlisle asked

"We keep our features when we are changed. They become enhanced but still humanly noticeable. My eyes are still blue. We are also not fully frozen, our hair and nails grow. We are quicker than you in movement. Direct sunlight weakens our strength, eats away at our energy but we do not look different. We can take more than one mate at a time – by choice of course – though it's mostly males who do that. Females of our kind are physically and mentally stronger than males. To be mated, we are…_taken_. Usually a female will not be with a male weaker than she. There is the element of choice in life so it's been known to happen. Once mated, the female is bonded to the male as his mate. Our males can create vampires, we cannot. Loyalty to our sire is very deep, that is why most houses only have vampires under one sire. It is difficult to trust an outsider. We are telepathically linked to our sires for at least a decade. They can control when to open or close the link – it is to help younger vampires survive, a type of childcare. We never turn or prey on children, only matured adults. And once a young vampire is mature, they require a little to feed and do it without killing their prey or the prey having any memory of it."

Everyone was stunned. The differences between them were huge.

"Have you learnt control over your feeding Annabel?" Esme asked kindly

"No I am much too young. It is a big frustration to me. I have to wait at least a year to master that skill."

"So you kill people?" Rosalie interjected, disgusted

"People die when I feed, yes" Annabel was getting annoyed with Rosalie and her attitude.

"Have you tried feeding from animals?" Carlisle asked, hopeful

"No I have not. They do not smell appetizing."

"True, they don't. Annabel, we have claimed this region as Cullen territory for many ask all vampires not to feed on humans while here or passing through. You are welcome to stay with us while you wait for your master to return, and by all rights this territory is his. Do you think you can try to drink from animals while you are here?" Carlisle asked.

"No" Annabel's response carried an undertone of authority she had never infused before. She would not be told by _children_ how and what to feed on. They were right this was her master's territory, the whole of Northern and Southern America.

"Please Annabel; is there no way to compromise?" Carlisle backtracked. It made them feel strange when she answered 'No' before, like children being scolded. It didn't feel disrespectful, but authoritative to them. Jasper was absorbing their emotions, and at that moment he felt like kneeling down at Annabel's feet begging for forgiveness.

"Can we try blood from the hospital?" Emmet blurted. "I mean some vampires have drank that on TV, maybe Annie will like it" All eyes were on him when he finished. Clearly Emmet had no hang-ups speaking his mind or giving a general a nick-name. Annabel thought about it for a moment before nodding.

"I will try that, but not animal. And Emmet, call me Anna never Annie"

"Mkay, that's cool, Annabel is a long name" Now he had strange looks his way. Esme was embarrassed. She'd barred slang from being used in the house. Annabel smiled brightly at Emmet, her Nathan used to say '_mkay'_ to her all the time. She nodded in agreement to his statement.

"You said you were first general, why would your master make you first general when you are female?" Jasper brought the seriousness back. He was not getting an emotional reading on Annabel, and was trying to break through her defenses, whether mental or emotional.

"Yes, I am first general. While I am this, I am still from this time period. Master read me right, there is no way I would be happy running a house and catering to a man. So he made me his first general instead." Annabel shrugged.

"I don't understand" Alice asked "Why do you choose to embrace what you are fully in some things and in other's not?"

"Because I am not one thing Alice. In some things I have no choice – like my loyalty and obedience to master Edward, or my diet – but most of this has been built on what I already was as a human. And as a human I was too independent to become a typical vampire female of my kind."

"It is getting late – Do you need some rest Anna? We have rooms upstairs and Alice will be only too happy to help you get some clothes" Esme offered bringing the day's discussion to an end.

"Yes, I'd appreciate a moment to myself. Thank you Esme" Esme beamed at Annabel's acceptance to her invitation. She gave her a quick tour of the house and settled her in the guest room on the third floor. Alice brought a handful of clothes for Annabel, promising to take her shopping soon.

"No Alice, I don't like to shop. Not the way you vampires do it anyway" Annabel tried to reign Alice in.

"You're a vampire too now, you'll never know you don't like it till you try" And with that Alice won.

Annabel settled herself in for the night. It felt nice to have a comfortable bed and dry clothes to wear. She'd started reading some books from Carlisle's study listening to the noises in the house. The Cullen family had stayed downstairs discussing her visit. It didn't feel like gossiping to her, in fact she liked that about them, that familial bond. Her thoughts went to her son, then to her master. She decided that she would ask Jasper to train her in the morning; that will pass the time and gain her some skills while she awaited her master. '_Maybe Emmet could help'_. She thought over Rosalie's tantrums and issues, feeling a little sorry for her. Esme and Carlisle radiated kindness, it was no wonder the family lived off animal blood. She decided she'd also grow her hair to humor Edward, and perhaps her nails too. Maybe Alice can help her with those female tendencies.

As soon as shed thought that she heard a high pitched squeal from downstairs and tiny footsteps running around the house then up to her room. Alice appeared at the door holding loads of body, hair and facial products.

"There's no time like the present, come on sit up Anna" She threw the items on the bed. Annabel sat up slowly, staring at he items on the bed like they would bite back. Alice grabbed a dresser chair, keeling on it for some height and go to work. There was pulling, pushing, scrubbing, polishing and buffing all night long together with chatter from Alice. Annabel could not refute the part of her that liked being pampered – her female vampire side. It was time for Alice to go to school when they finished. The two made their way to the rest of the family waiting downstairs. Alice had dressed Annabel in a short leopard print dress and absurdly long thigh high boots, with minimal jewelry. Her hair was curled but teased to look the right amount of wild. Her makeup was very light, but her eyes well defined in dark shades and lines. He lips and nail color were blood red.

The boys wolf-whistled when the two came into view, causing Annabel to become uncomfortably shy. Rosalie only gave a slight nod of approval. Carlisle and Esme smiled kindly, liking that Annabel provided Alice with a new friend.

"I don't think I can take you to the hospital with me today Anna" Carlisle joked "Maybe we should try that human blood another time. We need the doctor's concentrating on the patients"

Annabel smiled brightly, and looked at the Cullen kids.

"Do you not want to be seen with me in public too?"

"Oh you can drive us to school" Emmet suggested before Rosalie hit him upside the head. He always rode shotgun because of his size; that meant he'd be sitting with her in the front.

"No, that's okay Emmet. I'd rather not find out that my mate is a high school kid" She joked

"Okay, your loss" Emmett never let anything dull the moment. The children and Carlisle left.

"Maybe you can come into town with me then. I understand how one must just be seen when looking like that." Esme suggested, taking the keys to the Mercedes and locking up. Yes, it was true, Annabel did not feel like being hidden away in the house looking like that.


	13. Lady In Training

**Chapter 13: Lady in Training**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. **

**Lady in Training**

That afternoon Annabel asked Jasper to train her. They started with the basics in hand-to-hand combat. Annabel was a quick study, but Jasper kept their training slow paced for the first two weeks. While Jasper was a skilled fighter, Annabel was quicker and stronger than him. He allowed himself time to adjust to her pace so he could train her right. Annabel trained by herself when the others were at school. She also helped Esme around the house with her gardening and accompanied her into town. The Cullen's decide to introduce Anna as Esme's sister to the people of Forks. At night Annabel practiced her meditation, she wasn't very successful but that didn't deter her. She knew it should take her the year to master the skill but she pushed herself still. She had tried donated blood from the hospital and agreed to drink that instead of hunting and possibly killing people. The blood was no different for her than if taken straight from the source so she didn't mind. The older it had been kept, the better.

No one asked Annabel about Edward after that first day. She was settling in with them and they didn't want to upset her. She shopped with Alice, allowed herself to be pampered and learnt to do so herself from Rosalie. She played and wrestled with Emmet when Jasper was out and read quietly with Carlisle when he was in his study. Carlisle and Esme treated her differently from the others, she was not a child to them but more like an adult family friend. In her moments of quiet, Annabel's thoughts drifted to her son and to her master. She slowly started to feel disconnected to her new world and her previous life. She felt alone.

As the days and weeks passed Annabel continued to train hard with Jasper and Emmet. She was learning to take on two opponents. The two didn't go easy on her, she pushed them. Her emotions were starting to show during training and distracting her. One morning, four weeks later Esme watched her practice in the backyard for a while. Her constant distraction hadn't gone unnoticed by the Cullen family. They didn't know how to help her or approach the subject, there was so much they didn't know about her.

"You are letting your emotions distract you" Esme started, walking slowly towards Anna in the backyard.

"And it frustrates me to no end" Annabel responded

"You need to focus your strikes, use the air around you" Annabel watched Esme's approach wondering why she would be helping with her training since she despised violence.

"I've grown fond of you Anna. I can see how hard you try. For all my children, I try my best to make sure they are prepared for what they might face in the world. You are still young to this life too, it would be cruel of me not to help you in any way I can. Our worlds are not so different."

Annabel had no doubt that Esme could fight but she didn't look like she'd be interested. To her Esme was too… _motherly._

"My son's forced me to learn to fight. Of course they could always protect me, but Jasper wanted the family to be best prepared for any situation. We are as weak as our weakest link and I refused be the one they had to worry about." Esme smiled at Annabel, she was tying her hair up in a bun. "That look on your face right now, tells me that you do not see me as an opponent. Am I right?"

"Yes, it feels wrong to look at you that way" Annabel answered Esme who was standing right in front of her.

"Jasper likes it. He says I don't look dangerous or aggressive. That's because I don't try to." Esme started to engage Annabel in a fight. Annabel only responded with defensive moves.

"Who are you Annabel?" Annabel was confused by the question, she didn't respond.

"Who are you when you're fighting?" Esme amended the question. Annabel had not thought of that before. Examining her mind, she answered:

"I am a warrior, first general to a powerful vampire Lord"

"No, you're not. You are Annabel" Esme contradicted. Her attacks were much faster and more focused. "Be yourself when you fight, don't try to be something or someone else. The way you engage in a fight should be an extension of yourself. Fight me Annabel, attack!"

Annabel listened but did not fully allow herself to attack Esme as she would Jasper or Emmet.

"Centre your energy - focus your emotions. Let them flow through your body, don't stop them" Esme encouraged

Annabel could feel herself letting go, but she was still mindful of who she was fighting.

"You're over thinking your movements Anna" And with that Esme pinned her to the ground with her teeth at Annabel's neck. "Let go!" Esme commanded before letting her up, attacking again.

The women continued to fight. Esme's movements were gentle as the breeze. Her attacks looked like small caresses. She was never out of arm's reach for Annabel, but was never stricken. She pinned Annabel twice more before they stopped the fight.

"Do you want to tell me what's wrong?" Esme asked, sitting next to Annabel on the ground.

"It's Nathan's birthday in four days, the first I will miss. I haven't heard a word from master Edward all this time. I worry" Esme took her hand in comfort;

"I'm sorry about missing your boy's birthday. Don't worry so much about Edward, I'm sure he can take care of himself. Focus on your training. They'll both need you to be strong, to protect them when the time comes." Annabel knew Esme was right and she would try harder even as her pain ran deep. There was a commotion in the house as everyone had made it home for the day. Esme suddenly shouted from outside; "I call dibs on fighting Anna in four days" Annabel was shocked. She didn't understand how Esme could do that after what she'd just told her. The others started picking random days from their spot in the house.

It was raining heavily in Forks the day of Nathan's birthday. The house was unusually quiet with everyone anticipating the first fight. Esme barred them from betting on the winner, much to Emmet's disappointment. Esme was in her study getting ready. Annabel had been locked in her room all morning. Carlisle had taken the day off work too. It was almost midday when Annabel started down the stairs. She wore a black full bodysuit, a thick leather belt that covered most of her torso and stiletto boots. Her hair was tied in a small ponytail. Esme followed after her wearing tight leggings, flats and a comfortable tight dress top. The family followed the two to the backyard to watch.

"Let yourself feel it all and focus your strikes" Esme said to Annabel quietly. The two circled each other and engaged. Esme countered Annabel's fast movements by keeping close to her all the time, therefore able to get in a few good strikes. She pinned Annabel down four minutes later.

"_Get up!" _Annabel was startled by the voice in her head. It was Edward. _"Now!"_

Annabel sprang up, throwing Esme off her. The two started again. "Let it all go Anna. Feel it and let your emotions become an extension of your body" Esme coached her.

Annabel didn't want to disappoint her master now that she knew he was watching. Jasper was also watching intently from the side. She closed her eyes and forced herself to hear only the rain, see only Esme and feel everything. The tempo of the fight changed. The two women looked like they were performing ballerinas with their graceful movements. Annabel's dance was emotional, painful and lonely. Esme's dance was calm, gentle and kind. They flew up in the air, slid across the grass and mud, ducked, dived, rolled over on the ground but none got the better of the other. Carlisle held his breath while watching from the side. He'd never seen Esme this way - glorious. His instinct was to join in and help his mate; but seeing that she had it under control – other instincts took over. It would be a few days before the others saw them again.

"_End it Anna" _Edward's voice commanded. In a move so complex that only Jasper caught, Annabel had pinned Esme to the ground in a hold she couldn't get out of. The others were awed, still trying to catch-up with how that happened. Esme was not an inexperienced fighter, not easy to take down.

"_Good Annabel. Get to the bottom of the waters"_

Annabel shot up and ran towards the direction of La Push. She moved fast. The others had no hope of catching up with her, and could not cross the boundary line. She ran around the small settlement keeping to the trees up to a high cliff and dived into the water. All this took eight seconds. Once in the water she swam lower and sat on the ocean floor, closed her eyes and waited.

"_My Annabel, that was impressive. I am most proud"_ Edward complimented

"_Master, it is good to hear from you." _Annabel's relief was evident.

"_We have little time. I have learnt much from my brothers since we parted. I cannot return just yet, we have some important matters to see to. Be vigilant Annabel, we have many enemies. Keep training, you will grow strong. I am beginning to sense you when you meditate, it is much sooner than expected – a good development."_

"_Yes Master, the enemies you speak of –"_ Annabel started to ask but immediately saw her answers from Edward's memories. The three brothers had travelled to the house of Usha in Africa and to the house of Kevi in Australia. She learnt of their brother who had turned traitor and was still living in Russia. They had sent two guards to China and India to gather information on their Russian brother's strong hold. He kept a big house with sixteen males and eight females, two of which were his mates. His marked territory was all of Russia, Kazakhstan and Mongolia with frequent visits to China. He owned various modern businesses including night clubs and blood banks for his house. He had evaded capture by the Vultori, which led the brothers to believe he was still protected by the Romanians' allies. They had not decided on a course of action yet but Edward warned Anna that his Russian brother could have sensed him too when he left Volterra like the other two.

"_If he doesn't leave the protection of his house, he will send others to look for me and that may lead them to you Annabel"_ Edward warned.

"_I will be vigilant master" _

"_There has been another disturbing event My Annabel"_ Edward changed the focus of topic.

He showed Annabel her old town and apartment. He showed her mother's home and a sleeping Nathan. Annabel watched as Edward killed and burned four Vultori guards near a park she used to take Nathan to. Her family was unharmed. She watched as they prepared and celebrated Nathan's birthday a day earlier with palpable excitement for a two week trip to Brazil the next day. The trip had been arranged by Edward with Lord Kira's help. She saw them pack and enter a plane. When Kira questioned about the strange gift to the family, Edward had told him that Nathan was special to Aro and they had to keep him away from his clutches. Lord Kira's concubine and Antonio's mate were travelling to Brazil to meet the family there. They could not do much to protect them in an attack, but could help Nathan hide and escape if needed. Annabel was not happy with news that Aro went after her family.

"_I am travelling to New Zealand. There is a sword maker there, an old friend" _Edward showed Annabel that he was planning to present her with her own swords. Annabel was grateful and excited, though she worried that she had not yet learned sword fighting.

"_Master, you have withheld information about my existence." _Annabel was saddened by the observation.

"_Yes Annabel. In time, they will know of you once you are able to protect yourself against easy claim by another house or killed."_ Annabel could see the wisdom of his master's actions.

"_Thank you master, for memories of my Nathan and for protecting us" _

"_I will contact you again in two weeks. Stay safe my Annabel and pass my gratitude to those you stay with. Tell the leader the message is from First born to the Great Philgathos, he will understand"_

"_Yes master"_

The link between the two was closed. Annabel stayed in the water for ours thoroughly going through the information given to her. It was exciting for her to have seen her master's brothers and she was excited at the opportunity to meet them one day. She was still angry with Aro over the attack on her family. She felt powerless to protect them or her master against the danger's they faced. Annabel stayed in her spot for five days. She practiced with her meditation for four days under water. In that time Edward had made his swim to New Zealand. As soon as Annabel could not sense him in the water anymore, she came to and swam back to the surface running towards the Cullen home.


	14. It Is She

**Chapter 14: It is She**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. **

**It is She**

It was daytime when Annabel arrived at the Cullen home on a Friday. The house was empty. Annabel knew that Esme was at out donating foodstuff and clothing, the children at school and Carlisle at work. The situation gave her a moment of déjàvu. She used to sneak off school when she was in her senior year during Friday lunch knowing her house would be empty. Of course, a boy would be involved in those escapades. She chuckled to herself at her memories, ran upstairs to freshen up and decided to go meet the others since school was almost out.

Annabel ran to the school instead of taking a car. She had a random thought about how she hadn't felt the need for some normal things since she changed, like driving or getting a cell phone. It would certainly make communicating with her master easier…less wet. What about money? _'Did she need to get a job?_' She thought about all these gaining her comparisons from how the Cullen's lived. They had spent money on her. Shared their home, comforts and knowledge with her but she has given nothing in return. She felt bad, mostly over the fact that she didn't feel she had to give anything back. The proud, superior and royal vampire in her wouldn't have it. It seemed some of her human traits had changed completely, like increased dozes of arrogance. When she reached the school, Annabel went to stand against Rosalie's flashy red BMW and waited. Forks was a strange place to her. The school was on the main road of the town, but the whole time Annabel stood by the parking lot there had been no cars passing by. She kept herself amused by thoughts of how the townsfolk couldn't come near the school with five vampires in attendance or how they would react if they knew that for sure. Bored of waiting she decided to embarrass the Cullen kids and have them called out of class. Hoping the school used an intercom system she stepped into the office to find a middle aged woman with red hair and big thick rimmed glasses.

"Excuse me?" She called to gain her attention

"Oh, yes, can I help you dear?" The lady came closer to the counter locking eyes with Annabel.

"My name is Annabel aunt to the Cullen children from Transylvania. Is it possible I could see them? Sign them out to go home early?" Annabel spoke softly, emphasizing only the words she wanted the lady to hear properly. She used her hypnosis to make the receptionist agreeable.

"_Jasper Hale, Rosalie Hale, Emmet Cullen, Alice Cullen, your aunt from Transylvania is here to see you, please come to the office." _The announcement was made through the school intercom system a moment later.

Annabel could hear a general increase in the noise from the school in low chuckles from the classrooms. She nodded her thanks to the dazed reception lady and went to wait outside for the Cullens. Alice and Emmet reached her first. Emmet was amused, thankful that he got out of gym for the day. Alice appreciated being embarrassed like that as it was a normal human teenager right of passage, but warned Annabel that Rosalie would be pissed. Jasper chuckled when he saw who had called them out of class _from Transylvania_. Rosalie was right behind him, glaring at Annabel.

"Well look who decided to show up. Trying to clue in the humans of our true nature Anna?" Rosalie's voice was biting.

"Come on babe, that was funny – and we got to miss last period gym. Anything is worth that." Emmet still held onto his good mood.

"I came to take you guys out for pizza and apologize." Annabel responded cheerfully. They all looked at her for a moment, shook their heads and started walking out of the school. The last bell rang and students started filing out from their classrooms. They gave the five vampires a clear path through. Most of them stole glances their way, wanting to see the Cullen and Hale aunt.

"Alice? Oh Alice wait up!" The nearby student body and five vampires stopped and turned towards the voice. A small brown haired girl came running towards the vampires. She tripped twice and fell face flat by their feet. Laughter erupted after a short moment of silence. Annabel growled low in her chest, inaudible to the human children around but they reduced laughing aloud to small chuckles. She bent down to help the girl up, Jasper and Emmet picked up her books.

"I'm sorry Bella, are you hurt?" Alice asked the girl

_Bella…Isabella_ Annabel's eyes were locked onto the deep brown eyes of the girl. Her hand still holding onto hers.

"Uhm…No, you know me." the girl replied, breaking eye contact. "I wanted to ask you about our Biology assignment. Its due Monday and we have to meet over the weekend to work on it…" Bella left the sentence open to Alice.

"Oh yes, about that, can I call you later? Will you be at home?" Alice responded

"Yes, I'm always home." Bella rolled her eyes. "Why don't you do the bottom half of the assignment, I'll do the top half. That way, when we meet we'll just go over each other's answers like always." Bella suggested.

"Sure, sounds like a plan. Have a good weekend Bella" Alice replied.

"Thanks to you too. All of you" Bella added blushing. She turned towards the direction of her locker and walked away. Annabel had a strange look in her eyes as they followed the girl till she disappeared.

"Come Anna, you're drawing attention to yourself" Alice grabbed Annabel's arm guiding her towards the parking lot. "That is Bella Swan. She arrived in Forks last year to live with her father, chief of police here. She sits with me in three of my classes, the only human that dares to. Why were you looking at her like that?" They were by Rosalie's car with the others when Alice asked.

"I'm not certain, not yet. Let's get home, I'll show you." Curious, they all got into the car and started driving home. Annabel stared out the window the entire trip. With a slight crease on her forehead she was lost in her thoughts. The other's kept silent, giving her the peace she needed. Carlisle and Esme were home when they arrived.

"Anna, I'm glad you're back. Where did you go? Alice said you stayed in the water?" Esme was fussing over Annabel.

"I'm sorry Esme, and to you all for leaving like that. My master summoned me to the safety of the waters so he could speak to me freely."

"He was in the water?" Emmet asked confused

"Yes, though far away. He must have been a good distance from his brothers to risk contact."

"And you talked to him" Emmet was still confused

"Yes, I explained this. He can open and close our telepathic connection at will. Our bond is still very strong because I'm so young. If he contacted me openly, his brothers and any other vampire like us close by would know about my existence." She was growing impatient with Emmet

"I don't understand Annabel, why are you keeping your existence secret? It may be better to start at the beginning when you left us. That is if you wish to tell us the details." Carlisle suggested. He didn't want to frustrate Annabel with more questions, he had noticed she had a short fuse.

"My master saw the fight between Esme and I. When it was finished he instructed me to the bottom of the waters, that is why I left. He warned me of his traitor brother in Russia. He may come looking for him and thereby find me. I need to stay vigilant at all times. He travelled to my old home, where he found my family under stack from the Volturi. Their aim was to acquire Nathan for Aro, his sick sense of revenge I presume. Master killed four Volturi guards and sent my family to Brazil for a short period in case there was immediate danger. They have been sent two companions who can hide or run with Nathan if need be. I am not happy about that, but here isn't much more that can be done. There are no trained guards that can protect them. Master is in New Zealand at the moment, seeing to some important matters. I will hear from him in two weeks." Annabel was all business speaking of her house matters. The change in her demeanour was not lost on the Cullen's.

No one knew where to begin asking questions. There was so much that was confusing to the Cullen's. Alice decided to help.

"I have asked that the ruling brothers never know of my existence Carlisle. That is because they will force me to join their guard against my will. And with Jasper, they wouldn't have to try hard. I have seen it, and am always looking for my future so that I am able to evade them. That is another reason no one outside this family knows exactly how my gift works. Even our cousins in Denali are not safe. It is not beyond Aro to go after Nathan if he thought he would gain Annabel or her master back. I will watch Aro's decisions over Nathan Anna, we'll help keep him safe." Alice promised.

Carlisle respected Alice's wish to remain below the radar of the Volturi since she joined the family. He had a hard time believing that Aro would be that kind of a threat to her, and now to a little innocent boy. Jasper shared his father's sentiment but his love for Alice wouldn't allow him to ignore the possible threat to his mate. Rosalie was upset over the threat to an innocent child that the Volturi posed.

"How would your master's Russian brother know of him or you?" Jasper asked

"When someone as powerful as my master moves, there is no way not to sense it. It is even stronger for the brothers themselves. That is how the two brothers travelling with my master knew of him."

"Is it always like that? That makes them easy to track or evade" Emmet piped in

"No, it is only always so among the brothers themselves. To us only when they exert their authority and superiority. If they wish they are able to blend in."

"What would happen if this brother from Russia found you?" Jasper asked again

"My master and his brothers would kill him if he left the safety of his house or territory, so it is more realistic that he would send some from his guard to search for my master or I." Annabel dropped her eyes, showing vulnerability the Cullen's were not accustomed to.

"If I am found by any of his males Jasper…I could get…claimed. I still need time to grow strong and learn to protect myself." Rosalie's eyes turned flat black. She was furious only now understanding what Annabel had meant before about their mating rituals. "It would be a significant victory to claim one such as I from my master's house." Annabel concluded.

"How big is his territory or his guard?" Jasper followed with another question. Annabel was starting to see Jasper as her equal. A soldier, protector and strategist.

"His territory is all of Russia and surrounding small countries. He extends patrols into China and I suspect also India. He has a big house with sixteen males, two mates and six maidens. His collective empire is vast; businesses, clubs, blood banks …you name it. Master suspects that he is protected by the Romanians or their allies. Thus far, he has managed to evade capture or attack by the Volturi."

Jasper listened intently, absorbing the information. This strategy was similar to Maria's, his sire.

"Or he may have gained protection from the Volturi themselves" Jasper offered.

"Perhaps" Annabel concurred.

"I for one would feel better if you stayed here with us Annabel, given the possible threat to your life." Esme offered kindly.

"Thank you Esme, it does seem best. Carlisle, master extends his gratitude for your hospitality to me. He said to pass his thanks, _'from the first born to the Great Philagathos'_ – that you would understand."

Carlisle was frozen on his seat, eyes wide at Annabel. His mind was remembering all he's read of the great powerful leader - a god among men - who lead with his heart. One who loved goodness. He had five wives who each bore him a son. He sent his sons to the four corners of the world to each establish their kingdoms and lead mankind like he did, with goodness. History books didn't mention he was vampire. _Was he? Does he still live? Where? How? _

"Uhm...Anna, I think you gave him a heart attack" Emmet whispered, breaking the silence in the room.

"Oh Anna, how great it would be to meet your master. The first born? Really?" words failed Carlisle.

"Really" Annabel confirmed with amusement.

"Husband, come back to us. We must warn Annabel about the wolves." Esme pulled on Carlisle's arm, amused at the child like excitement that radiated off him.

"Wolves?" Annabel's curiosity was piqued

"Yes wolves. They live on the reservation which you ran through a few days ago to take a swim." Rosalie was back to her permanent mood.

"Rose" Carlisle scolded. "Some of the males on the reservation can shift into wolves. As we are natural enemies, there is a boundary line we agreed to with them. Neither can cross into the other's territory. We made a treaty with their forefathers over a century ago which guarantees the safety of both our specie's secret and us not killing any humans to feed in the area. That is another reason we asked you not to feed off the humans while you're here with us. Our eyes turn red when we feed off humans while yours keep their natural blue colour. We have no way of knowing whether the wolves would be able to tell your diet, and whether that would be a problem for them. We expected to have heard from them by now, over your…_transgression_ but there has been nothing yet. I ask that you abide by the treaty as well while you are here to help us keep the peace Annabel, for the safety of my family." Carlisle finished.

Annabel had started knitting her eyebrows at the mention of 'natural enemies', 'transgression' and requesting she abide by the treaty as well. Everyone in the room waited for her response, afraid that she'd refuse like she did with her diet. She looked at all of their faces and took a deep unnecessary breath.

"How many?" She asked

"There were four this past January"

"You called them shape shifters, are they not werewolves?" Annabel asked

"They are shape shifters. They do not need the moon to turn into their wolf form. They are more intelligent and organized too."

"I see. How convenient…" Annabel was thinking of the werewolves from Edward's memories. Her kind used to breed them, train them, and use them in their guard. _Intelligent, organized and not needing the moon to turn is certainly an improvement – convenient. _Annabel thought.

"What do you mean 'convenient'?" Alice asked. "I cannot see them, they block out my visions" she whined.

"I mean my master will certainly be pleased to know there are wolves here. That that they have also conveniently evolved to not needing the moon, being organized and having inbred intelligence would please him so." Annabel smiled, radiating obvious satisfaction.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand" Carlisle was confused by her reaction.

"Master lived with wolves in peace, some were in his guard. They could be bred and trained, like ordinary house dogs. These ones you describe sound like an evolved version of them."

_"What about the smell"_ Rosalie

_"House dogs?"_ Emmet

_"Breed and train?"_ Jasper

"_Live in peace?"_ Esme

They all spoke at the same time. Only Carlisle wore a smile.

"Yes to all questions. I'd like to know more about them to tell master. In the meantime I will honor your treaty with them, save for when I need to get to the waters again. I'll travel high in the trees around their settlement. They will not know I'm there unless I want them to."

Carlisle was no satisfied with Annabel's response but knew not to press for more. That was the best he was going to get.

"Thank you Anna" Esme offered kindly, also knowing that was the best answer they would get.

"Now back at school, why were you looking at Bella like that?" Alice changed the subject

"Bella Swan?" Esme asked

"Yes, she had Miss Cope announce over the intercom that the Cullen and Hale aunt from _Transylvania_ had come to see them. Embarrassed us in front of the whole school" Emmet supplied.

"It was a little joke. I can make them all forget it if you wish" Annabel offered

"Oh, Come on. It's not that serious"

"Speak for yourself" Rosalie glared at Jasper

"Anna?" Alice went back to her question. She liked Bella and felt protective of her. Bella had never treated her or her siblings differently even after finding out what they were. Of course Bella thought and planned to ask Alice about it many times but didn't. With the insight of her visions, she made sure the family was careful with their human charade around Bella especially. It amused Alice when Bella excused her actions as_ 'vampire business'_ whenever she didn't go to school, couldn't meet to do school work or visit.

"She looks like someone I've seen. Please wait a moment" Annabel ran up to her room and back down in three seconds, holding a rolled up portrait of her master's dead mate.

"I don't know what my beliefs are about reincarnation and my knowledge on human genetics is limited. But this is why I was looking to Bella at your school. She looks like my mistress." Annabel unfolded the portrait and all the vampires gasped.

The lady in the portrait was looking back at them full faced. Her large deep brown eyes were mysterious. Her high cheek bones were defined. Her uneven lips smiling gently - closed mouthed. Her long mahogany locks were pulled back up and styled in a complex fashion. She looked undoubtedly like Bella, or vice versa.

"Wow" Emmet was first to have an outward response.

"Yeah wow" Alice followed

"What does this mean?" Jasper directed his question to his father and Annabel.

"It means nothing" Rosalie cut in, looking away from the portrait.

"I don't know Jasper. I have to wait on my master. And until he tells me otherwise, I will treat young Miss Bella as I would my mistress. She will be protected, obeyed and served." Annabel concluded watching Rosalie closely.

"Suit yourself, I will not be involved in any of it" Rosalie stood and stomped out the room.

"Are you sure that is best Anna?" Carlisle asked

"I would rather make the mistake of waiting on a human, than to find out later that she is indeed who I think she is, and I neglected to see to her"

Carlisle nodded in understanding.

"You should know then that she knows about us." Alice supplied. "She found out from the reservation. I don't have the details but I know that she knows the truth and believes it. She's never come out and confirmed that knowledge. I have seen it every time she planned to ask me if I was really vampire. She has noticed how we move, our cold body temperature, that we don't eat and the changing colour of our eyes"

"And she willingly works with you?"

"Yes, she prefers it. She is very private and I don't pry, it works."

"I see. I'd like to meet her. Can you help?" Annabel asked Alice.

"Anna, please consider how your actions could implicate us" Esme gently warned.

"I will be careful Esme. But please understand that I cannot lie to her or ignore her" Annabel stood her ground.

"I'll see what I can do. I've wanted to take her shopping for over a year, that might give us an excuse" Alice rushed off to make plans.

Jasper was starting to understand the protocol and complexities of Annabel's kind. It fit with his knowledge of history and vampires were never changing. He nodded his acceptance of the situation to Annabel and left after Alice.

"Well this will be interesting. Anna and Bella get to join the family" Emmet was carefree as always. He was happy with the break in the pattern of their everyday life.

"May I be excused, I'd like some time to myself" Annabel went up to her room, leaving Carlisle and Esme to themselves.

In her room, she hung up the portrait of her mistress in the wall and stared at it. She thought her eyes were communicating something of importance, and mischievous with the smile she wore. It would be a long few days while she waited for her master to contact her. She appreciated the time, she'd use it to get to know Bella.


	15. Questions

**Chapter 15: Questions**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. **

**Questions**

Bella was surprised to get an invitation to go shopping with Alice and her aunt the next day. Though she was no fan of the activity she accepted. Alice Cullen was one of the only two girls Bella had ever felt completely comfortable with. She was already friends with Angela Webber but never could get to the same place with Alice. The other girls at her school were – giggly, loud and obsessed with boys. Things Bella couldn't identify with. She was quite happy to talk to them at school, usually about things she'd forget before she got home that afternoon. She'd been a little lonely since Angela and Ben Cheney started dating closer to the end of the year. It was that decision than led her to spend the summer in Florida with her mom and her new husband Phil.

They had adopted a four year old Asian boy whom she met. She hoped her mother would feel fulfilled having another child and not miss her very much. She only had a few months left with her father and she would be off to college somewhere. She hoped somewhere far away and exciting or maybe somewhere secluded and rich in culture and history. Bella couldn't decide what her preference was. She hadn't really decided what she wanted to do after high school.

The morning came too soon for Bella's liking. She stayed in bed wishing for more sleep until she remembered what was on the agenda for the day. After a quick shower and breakfast she threw dirty laundry in the washer. The house was still fairly clean, so she had nothing else to do but wait for Alice. A part of her listened for the phone, leaving open the possibility Alice could call to cancel. It was just before midday when Alice knocked at the door to pick her up. She hadn't heard a car coming up the drive way so she was very surprised to see a yellow Porsche there. The car looked out of place in Forks and in front of her house. Alice told her that she bought the car to celebrate having access to her inheritance when she turned eighteen. Bella had wondered exactly how big that inheritance was since a portion of it would be Emmet's. She sat behind Alice in the back as the three drove to Port Angeles for the day.

Alice filled the car with chatter. Bella listened and participated in the conversation whenever there was an opening but Annabel kept silent. She stared out the window contemplating her dilemma. To her, Bella was her mistress and she couldn't treat her like anyone else. She had to be respectful, could only speak when spoken to, and had to see to her every wish. In reality Bella was a teenage girl – and from what Alice told her – she was reserved and would never let anyone do anything for her. Her idea to strike a friendship with Bella didn't look so bright at that moment.

Soon the three were parked at the mall with Alice giving instructions on the 'plan for mall attack' as Bella called it.

"I'm paying Bella. No questions, my treat" Alice started when they entered the first store whose name Bella couldn't pronounce.

"Alice! No, you can't do that. You need to save your money for college" Bella tried to refuse

Alice answered with a big smile, turning to face her walking backwards;

"Trust me Bella, there's enough to keep me living at presidential luxury from the rest of my life. I don't need college or to work a day in my life. I'll probably leave more behind when I go"

Bella opened her mouth say something, but closed it again. She couldn't wrap her mind around the idea of so much money.

"So you're not going to college?" She asked

"I didn't say that. I can't decide where to go or what to study" Alice replied after telling the store assistant to bring them clothing items at the VIP dressing area. Bella had heard that, but didn't understand what it meant.

"I know what you mean. I can't decide what to do either. What I really want to do doesn't guarantee a monthly pay and everything else feels…wrong. I can't even choose a second option" Bella felt weird opening up about her dreams like that to anyone, especially her concern about money after hearing of Alice's situation.

"What is it that you want to do?" Alice asked

"I'd like be a published writer" Bella answered, shrugging. "I don't see myself stuck in any formal employment and I've researched a lot of the options out there."

"Oh, that's nice. You're one step ahead of me in that way. Anna used to write for a magazine, maybe she can help." Alice opened the window for conversation between the two. Anna sent her a thankful glance.

"Really, wow. How was it?" Bella was immediately absorbed.

"It was enjoyable. I researched and wrote about things that interested me so I was lucky in that." Annabel struggled to keep her reply informal. She didn't want to close herself off to Bella.

"Wow. What did you write on?" Bella asked.

Annabel answered without batting an eyelash. "Mythical stories and creatures that many cult culture is based on today." Bella was stunned, for a moment her mind could form a coherent response. Her thoughts went to Alice's family. She wondered if Anna's visit had something to do with the Cullens being vampires and whether she was really their aunt.

"Wow. Which magazine is it?" she asked. The wheels of her mind were working very hard.

"Cult. Have you heard of it?"

"Uhm yes but never read it. It was sold in Phoenix, but I was underage and I haven't seen it around here." Bella burned with curiosity.

"It doesn't get sold in these parts, not enough interest. The magazine caters to a small exclusive market." Alice piped in. The three were changing in and out of outfits. Bella was so absorbed in the conversation that she did this on auto pilot.

"Yeah, and the age restriction is eighteen and upwards. Well I am now. Do you think I could get a copy?" Bella asked Anna.

"Of course, I'll go and bring you one" Annabel was picking up her own clothes to change and leave to find Bella what she asked for.

"What? now? No, I can get it another time. You don't have to leave your shopping for that" Bella back paddled surprised by Annabel.

Annabel nodded with a slight smile. She bit her tongue from saying anything that had made her mistress uncomfortable. Bella hadn't noticed that Alice was already at the counter paying for their purchases. Thereafter she spend the whole day complaining about fitting clothes and the money Alice was spending paying for them. She asked Annabel about her writing experience and like questions. Annabel gave her the web address of the site she published her vampire research on. They made it back to Forks sooner than Alice would have liked but she was outnumbered by the two. Annabel supporting Bella's wishes to stop shopping threatened Alice into giving in.

Bella immediately went up to her room and lit up her computer to view Annabel's website. She ignored the bags that covered her bed. She compared most of what she read to the Cullens and came up short. Most of it didn't match. Charlie found her sleeping by her desk.

"Hey Bells, Billy and Jake are here. Everything okay?" Charlie asked taking in the bags on the bed.

"Yeah, I'll be right down to cook supper. I must have fallen asleep"

"Don't worry about it Bells we can get pizza. I'll tell Jake you're up here." Charlie turned to make his way downstairs. A moment later, Jake peeked through the door.

"Are you dressed?" He asked, mischievous eyes roaming the room.

"Sorry Jake, it's safe to enter" Jacob whistled seeing the state of the bed. Bella was packing the clothes into her closet. He scanned the price tags with his sharp eyes.

"Wow Bells, I never took you for a serious shopper. You have expensive taste" he commented.

Bella blushed. She had been doing her best to avoid looking at the price tags on the clothes. "It's not all me. I went shopping with Alice Cullen and her Aunt." Bella supplied

Jacob's head snapped to her, scanning her for any visible injuries. "Why?" He asked, trying to keep his voice normal, and control his sudden anger and possible phasing. He could place the faint vampire scent on Bella and the clothes.

"She invited me. It was nice getting out of Forks for the day and her aunt is really nice. She's a writer you know. We talked a lot about her experiences. She answered all my questions and offered to help me get started and with contacts after high school. So Alice bought most of these when we weren't even looking. It's a good thing I had a good breakfast. We didn't even stop to eat…" Bella caught the change on Jacob's face. "I'm babbling aren't I?" she asked blushing

"No. I want to hear it. Is her _aunt_ staying with them now?" Jacob asked

"I think she's only visiting. Why do you ask?"

"No reason. Will you be seeing them again?" Jacob pried. He was failing to control his anger and disgust.

"Yes, Alice at least. She's in my classes at school. It's nice that we're finally getting to know each other"

"What do you mean? Have you been hoping to get to know her?" Jake's voice was harsh

"Jake! Alice is nice. I think we can be really good friends." Bella defended. She'd hoped hard and long to make friend with Alice.

"No she's not nice!" Jacob erupted before he thought through his words "There's just…Some people aren't good Bella. The Cullens are some of them. It would be safer for you if you stayed away from them."

Bella eyed him curiously. "Why Jake? Because of the vampire stories you told me about last year?" Jacob was stunned. He'd forgotten about that and couldn't confirm to Bella knowing their legends are true. He was proof of it, a wolf. He looked away from her.

"Jake look at the computer screen," Bella prompted "Alice's aunt is a writer for Cult magazine. She started this website on her vampire research. Nothing there remotely points to the Cullens."

Jacob scanned the open page and shook his head. "Bella, do you think that vampires would put themselves out there openly for everyone to know about them. Figures they write false things to lead you in the wrong direction." Bella saw logic in what Jacob was saying but didn't want to let it go.

"But Jake their aunt looks different. She's not like them and her eyes are blue…though that may be contacts." Bella supplied.

"Bella, please just stay away from them. I think the pizza's here we'd better get down there."

Bella chuckled. "It amazes me how right your predictions are especially when it comes to food" Both joined their fathers for a light evening. Bella's thoughts were on her suspected vampires the whole time. Her gut feeling told her she was right about the Cullen's being something else, not normal like other people.

Jacob's legends and warnings that day confirmed her own suspicions. The only question was how the aunt fit in. She looked and spoke differently. Bella had also noticed that Annabel wouldn't look her in the eyes. She thought Annabel may be working for vampires or something like that, publishing wrong information so people wouldn't find them out.

_That night, she dreamt about pale figures in capes chasing after the girls in her school – hypnotizing them and biting their necks. They didn't do anything to her. She just watched. She wasn't scared or grossed out. In fact she wished she was the one to bite Lauren Malroy herself. The vampire that bit her pulled a face spewing whatever out. Lauren didn't have blood like other girls, she had green gooey stuff coming out her neck from the bite._

Alice filled the family in on their day out. Annabel stood by the back glass wall focusing her gaze to the forest that lined the Cullen house. She replayed her interaction and conversation with Bella. She noticed how fragile Bella looked though completely comfortable with two vampires. She was curious and interested in the mythical content of her work more than the writing itself. Her foremost concern was Bella's age. She was too young to be turned vampire and very attached to her parents. She wasn't ready to take her place by her master's side.

"Anna, you wanted to practice sword fighting?" Alice disturbed her thoughts, coming to stand next to her by the window. Anna looked at her with a blank face. She hadn't been thinking that at all but it sounded like a good idea. "I think she'll surprise you, give her a chance." Alice added with a wink.

Annabel went outside to train. Her thoughts drew comparisons on her mistress; the one from Edward's memories and Bella. She thought about possible challenges laying ahead to raising her master's house to its former glory. Her mistress would complete it and make it a home. They needed her. Bella would have to step up. She decided she would help groom her every step of the way.

When she stopped training she went into Jasper's study to read up on reincarnation. After a day of reading she decided to trust what she felt. She believed Bella was her mistress. Whether reincarnated or a totally new person Bella was meant for her master. Annabel felt strange over her possessiveness over Bella since she was a female. She was certain that she was straight. Everyone but Esme had already left the house when she left the library Monday morning. Her thoughts were troubled. She stayed in the out in the forest the whole day and night training and waiting for her master's contact.

_AN: Jacob i's already a wolf. Thanks for reading._


	16. A Story Of A Life Lived

**Chapter 16: A Story of a Life Lived**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. **

It was late afternoon the next day when Anna crossed the boundary line into La Push. She travelled high above the trees with stealth and full speed and dived to the ocean floor. She was nervous of the things Edward would see in the mind, unsure how he'd react to seeing her latest discovery. She sat and waited. Edward had been connected to her without letting his presence be known. He was shocked to silence after knowing what Annabel had uncovered since their last exchange. He focused on Annabel's recent assessment of Bella. Added to his new fears, he admitted Annabel was right in most things.

He feared that this Bella would not choose him like his mate had. She was human and could easily be claimed but that is not Edward wanted. He feared that if Bella was truly a reincarnate of his mate she'd never forgive him for his weakness, surrendering himself to the Romanians and the Vultori. She'd realize how unworthy he was of her and would want a stronger male for a mate. He feared she'd never forgive him for the death of their son, his heir. His Isabella gave her life to protect his son and he failed to honor her sacrifice. His son died a shortly after her. Both sacrificed themselves to death protecting him. After he'd lost them he disbanded his remaining household. All were sent away to seek protection from other houses. He had remained behind alone at his manor and waited for death to find him.

When the Romanians arrived they decided to not kill him, instead keep him prisoner. Such punishment was better than relieving him of his sorrow. He stood with them and watched as they burned his house to the ground until it was all ashes. He sensed it each time a member of his house was killed until they were all gone. The Romanians kept no secrets of their conquests of other houses and territories. Their success was too easy, such that Edward suspected they were receiving help. That was the reason he cut all ties to his brothers. He let himself become weakened and lost in his grief. When he was tortured he felt pain as though he was a mere mortal. He made himself acknowledge the Romanians superiority over him and the link to his brothers was broken. The Romanians let their guard down over their success in eliminating his kind and killing werewolves that the Vultori coup d'état was unchallenged.

"_I've seen enough Anna"_ He startled her

"_Master-" _

"_There are guards from our Russian brother's house that have been sent to search the corners of the world for me and my brothers. Three will not be returning to him. Accelerate your training, it may be some time before I return. When you're ready, engage the wolves. I have sent one with your gift. Keep safe Anna, my name is with you."_

The link was closed. Annabel knew that his master was upset over Bella. This was what she feared. She left the safety of the waters and made a beeline to the Cullen home. She spent the next weeks training with little interaction with the family. When she was in the house she kept to her room. Alice kept her updated on Bella's whereabouts and plans. Jasper trained Annabel in all forms of sword fighting he knew. Emmet took over hand to hand combat training. Alice and Rosalie occasionally helped.

Alice let out a high-pitched scream of panic one afternoon six weeks later. She had lost Bella from her visions.

"I can't see her, it's all black!" Her eyes locked on Annabel who was standing the top of the stairs.

"What does that mean?" Annabel demanded

"Where was she last time you saw her?" Esme asked

"She was in her truck driving towards La Push a few minutes ago and it all went black. I can't see the wolves Anna, maybe she's around them" Alice offered as an explanation. She was anxious.

"Then I'm going" Anna decided. "I'll be careful." She added seeing the look in Esme's eyes.

Annabel crossed the border into La Push and found the main road hoping to catch Bella's scent. She followed it to the centre of the small settlement at a small house. Her truck was parked there. She was relieved to hear Bella's laughter from inside the house. She climbed high up the nearest tree at the edge of the forest and waited. From her spot she studied the small settlement and watched the people below go about their lives.

From Edward's memories the wolves were white male persons. She pondered on how it came to be that these evolved wolves were a native tribe. Two hours later Bella stepped out of the house followed by a tall boy with short hair. He wore cut off shorts and nothing else. Anna's immediate thoughts went south, but she collected herself immediately. Her master would be murderous at the smallest possibility of her mistress with another man let alone a wolf. She watched the two go around the house to a small shack out of her view. Not knowing what else to do, she decided to risk being seen. She climbed down the tree and walked towards the shack.

Jacob could smell Annabel's scent as soon as she was close. She was making noise, alerting them of her presence.

"Stay here Bells" Jake commanded and walked out of the garage. Bella had noticed the sudden mood change and shaking body. She hated his commanding tone.

"Oh hello, thank goodness I found someone. I'm lost – I-I was at the beach and decided to find a shop to get something to drink. I don't know how to get back." Anna sounded very cheerful, much like a normal human tourist.

"Oh hi! Jake this is Alice's aunt. Fancy seeing you here." Bella greeted

"It's good to see you too. It's been so long." Annabel tried keeping the false cheerfulness in her voice. She was struggling with lying to her mistress. Bella noticed and thought perhaps Anna wasn't so happy to see her.

Jacob was growling low in his chest. He knew Annabel smelt vampire, but it was different from the Cullen's or other vampires he'd come across. She looked different too. He was confused by that. His eyes and Annabel's eyes never left each other. Just then Sam, Paul, Embry, Jared and Quil came walking towards them. Bella didn't like the other boys much save for Quil and Embry. She thought they were a bad influence on Jacob and he was different when he was with them. The others stopped behind Annabel. She knew she was surrounded and Bella would get hurt if a fight broke out.

"Jacob, who's your guest?" Sam asked. His voice was hostile and full of authority. Annabel immediately identified him as the leader of the wolves. When she turned her head slightly to face him she noticed all the boys dressed the same as Jacob. Her eyes took them in. They were tall, muscular and dark skinned. Annabel thought they looked very attractive. Had she been human…_well_…she wasn't. And at that time she was in hostile territory.

"My name is Annabel." She answered Sam with a mocking smile on her face. The wolves didn't miss it. The others growled low and started insulting her - _"leech!" "bloodsucker!"_ Bella didn't miss the looks that passed between the boys and Annabel.

"Anna is Alice's aunt. She got lost from the beach. I can give you a ride back if you want. I was leaving." Bella offered.

"Thanks, I'd appreciate that if its no inconvenience"

"No, none at all. Come with me." Bella broke away from the small circle headed to her truck.

"So, you're the famous wolves of this territory. Not very scary! Actually, more beautiful than scary." She smirked. "I'll escort my mistress home now. You'd keep away from her if you knew what was best for you. Your duty is to serve to protect her from harm. I am not bound by your rules and treaty. This land is my masters' and nothing will stop me from coming after her when she's here." Anna addressed all the wolves. They were angered and confused by her words. She was different from other vampires, spoke differently and didn't look the slightest bit concerned about them.

"What kind of leech are you?" Quil asked the question all of them were thinking.

"A very dangerous one if you stand in my way" Annabel replied with a bright smile. She went to join Bella in her truck and the two left the reservation and the stunned group of boys watching them.

"To the beach?" Bella broke the silence in the car

"No, to your home. I'll call Alice to come pick me up from there."

Bella drove in silence, thinking over what happened at Jacob's house. It was clear that Anna wasn't lost nor had been at the beach. She'd need to have taken a car to go there. Jacob and his friends didn't look happy to see her either. She was sure that whatever they talked about after she walked away wasn't pleasant, judging by the boy's faces and shaking bodies. '_Why did they shake like that anyway? were they taking drugs?'_

"They didn't look happy to see you, do you know them?" Bella asked as she parked the truck.

"No, I'd never met them before today"

"Would you like to come in? I could use some company. My dad's gone fishing" Bella offered

"Yes, I'd like that"

Bella led the way to the kitchen and started making supper. Annabel took a seat at the table noticing a worn copy of Romeo and Juliet on the table.

"You like the classics?" Annabel started

"Yes. I've read that so many times and I never tire of it. Something about the power of a connection between two people that overrides all logic sucks me in." Bella smiled, embarrassed at what she thought was silly.

"Well then I have a story you might like to hear. Would you like for me to tell it?"

"Um, yeah. Go ahead, let's hear it"

Annabel started telling Bella a story about a prince, who became king. _The king ruled over his land fairly. He met and fell in love with a special woman who became his queen. The king's blissful existence was disturbed by small battles between his people over territory, food, and sometimes women. He handled these easily and maintained peace over his land. Years later the king was blessed with a son. The son grew fast and strong. He was his father's pride and joy. The years the king spent with his queen and son were the happiest of his life until new settlers came into the king's territory._

Bella listened intently to Edward's story. She was totally absorbed. Her dad – Charlie - arrived home to find the two in the kitchen. Bella introduced Anna as Alice's aunt and asked her dad if she could stay a little longer.

"That's if it's okay with you Anna, if you don't have to get home." Bella backtracked. She blushed, embarrassed at being so forward.

"No, I don't have to. I will stay." Annabel agreed. She was bound to do anything to please Bella.

Annabel stayed though dinner. She only had a salad, claiming to be on a special diet. She was thankful that she didn't have to swallow the disgusting human food, instead she practiced what the Cullen's had taught her by hiding the food in a napkin. Charlie asked Annabel about her background. He was concerned about Bella's interest in the older woman with Anna spending the night. Bella had never shown any interest in boys or having any close friends no matter how much Charlie encouraged. Even Jacob had told him that Bella made it clear she wasn't interested in dating him. He observed the happiness Bella radiated and intense looks she gave the older woman. Charlie felt caught off balance. He felt totally unprepared to deal with the situation he thought was developing before his eyes. After dinner, the two women went up to Bella's room. She prepared herself for bed, and Annabel continued the story from where she left off.

_The new settlers brought with them a new threat. The threat of a great war disturbed the people of his kingdom. The enemy was unknown, unfamiliar and powerful. They didn't attack the normal way, instead, they killed each and every person that they came across including women, children and slaves from the outside of the kingdom in. The king's soldiers died and were easily dispersed. Close to the end, there weren't enough of them to protect the kingdom properly without making a concentrated stand. Some died trying to protect their own families. Soon the king's house was attacked. The king ordered his guard to watch over his queen and child and went to fight. He was glorious and ferocious. He killed without mercy. Some of the enemy passed through their defences though. They killed the guard watching over the queen. Not knowing what else to do, the queen hid her son and exposed herself to the enemy. The king was only moments late, in time to be with his queen during her last moments. She made him promise to protect their son and for the both of them to continue living. After that attac, the king increased his guard. He grieved for his dead queen. His sorrow was inconsolable. The only thing that kept him going was his son. He was so much like his mother. He looked like her. He was stubborn and wise like her. It was barely five years later when the king's house was attacked again. The king's son had grown into a fierce warrior. He fought alongside his father with pride. When they were outnumbered, the son sacrificed himself to protect his father from certain death. When his son died, the king also died. The little bit of his heart that was left was gone. _

Bella yawned. It was past midnight already. She had kept awake as long as she could to hear the rest of the story. Annabel encouraged her to sleep. She watched over Bella all night sitting on the rocking chair in the corner. She wondered about Bella's reaction when she would tell her that the story is true and that it was about vampires.

Bella's dream was very vivid. She was living in a big castle as the queen from Annabel's story. The queen was beautiful with long brown flowing hair. She wore a white flowing gown which she held in one hand. She was laughing and running after a little boy with brown hair. The little boy ran ahead laughing while taking turns through the passages of the castle. As she turned one corner, she saw the boy running into open arms of a man. He lifted the boy up and opened his one arm for her. Bella ran into the waiting arms of the man whom she embraced lovingly. Both of them hugged the little boy, all three laughing happily. Annabel walked in from behind the man and called to her "My Lady, it's time" Bella didn't want to leave the man and the boy yet but the man encouraged; "Go my love, we'll await your return." He kissed her on the forehead. "Yes my Lord. I will return before sunset" She bowed slightly to the man and followed after Annabel.

Before sunrise Bella mumbled incoherently in her sleep. The word's sounded like 'my lord' and 'sunset'. Annabel chuckled quietly, she thought it was sweet. She listened as Charlie made his way around the house in the morning. He stopped twice outside Bella's bedroom door and left a little while later. Annabel made Bella breakfast, cleaned the house spotless and folded the washed laundry. Bella was pleasantly surprised and embarrassed that Annabel had done all that for her. After breakfast the two sat in the living room, where Annabel finished the story.

_Though the king's house had survived the attack, the king ordered everyone to leave. He sent some home and ordered others to join his soldiers to protect his people. When they were all gone, the king was left behind all alone. He drowned in his pain for the loss of his queen and son. He wished for death to find him quick. Shortly afterwards, when the enemy attacked again there was no one to fight. The king surrendered. Instead of killing him, the enemy decided to capture and imprison him. From his prison, the king heard of the enemy's conquest over his land and others. He heard of unspeakable death and misery. As it were, the enemy had traitors amongst its ranks and they overthrew the ruling class. But they also continued to keep the grieving king prisoner. Time passed, and later generations forgot about the imprisoned king. His story was never told as a lasting insult to his existence. It was so that he may be forgotten and lost in history. It was almost successful too. _

Annabel stopped there with a faraway look in her eyes. Bella was looking at her, waiting for her to continue.

"But…" Bella prompted after a long silence

"But, I've just told you the story. History forgot about him but he is not lost, not completely." Annabel supplied

"Yeah, I guess you're right" During the story Bella kept seeing the man from her dream as the king Annabel spoke of. She saw him suffer and wither. She saw him lose himself in his pain. There was a thick lump in her throat threatening to spill tears from her eyes over the man's pain.

A knock at the door startled her. She cleared her throat before speaking.

"I wonder who that is".

"I should be getting home, it's almost lunch time. I could stay longer if you want" Annabel offered her mistress some privacy.

"Oh my, sorry for keeping you" Bella started

"Please, don't apologize. I enjoyed it."

Annabel passed Jacob by the door giving him a warning look. Alice's car was parked across the road with Jasper in the driver's seat waiting for her. She said her goodbyes to Bella and left.


	17. Confirmations And Gifts

**Chapter 17: Confirmations and Gifts**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. **

A week passed before Annabel saw Bella again. In that time Bella's dreams had been filled with different versions of Annabel's story. It preoccupied her thoughts day and night. She was irritated with Jacob's intrusion that morning. He asked endless questions about what they had been doing which she didn't feel like sharing. When she wouldn't answer any more than _'we hung out'_ he tried to convince her to stay away from Annabel, stating Charlie's concern over their friendship. There was no denying that she liked Annabel very much and enjoyed her company. She had made future plans to shop with her and Alice.

When they arrived, Rosalie was also in the car. Bella sat in the back with Annabel. She felt a little uneasy around Rosalie and hardly said a word during the trip. It seemed Annabel was also keeping silent. Bella jokingly let Annabel know that she wished to visit a book store instead of clothing stores. Annabel made sure her wish was granted much to Alice's annoyance. She dropped them off at a big bookstore before continuing to the mall with Rosalie. Annabel accompanied Bella to the bookstore. The two found books to read, a comfortable corner and enjoyed each other's quiet company. Bella noticed how fast Annabel turned pages as she read. She went through three books that afternoon. It reminded her of how fast Alice wrote her assignments at school.

Alice was troubled when she came back to fetch them later. She'd seen a vision of three nomads coming into the territory the next day. If they all avoided contact with the nomads they would be gone in three days. When Annabel learnt of this, she invited Bella to stay at the Cullen house for the rest of the weekend. Rosalie was not happy with the arrangement but she was outvoted. The family was on alert and all stayed clear of the nomads' path. Bella was awed at the sight of the Cullen home. Seeing them all together was even more intriguing. She never doubted that they were the cold ones from Jacob's story and she was not afraid of them. She wasn't surprised when they didn't cook or eat supper. What surprised her most was their normalcy. Emmet and Jasper played TV games. Esme kept busy with some house plans. Annabel and Carlisle played a long game of chess. Alice and Rosalie were designing clothes on the computer. She stayed close to Annabel reading a new book she bought earlier in the day.

The next day was just about as _normal_. Bella spent the morning watching cartoons with Emmet on TV. After eating alone at breakfast Annabel took her to see Esme's garden. They took a seat at a bench placed there. Bella was preoccupied with ways to ask Annabel whether she was vampire or whether the Cullen's were. She didn't want to offend them or ruin her new friendship. She thought to herself that friendships must be built on trust, and if Alice and Annabel were truly her friends they would tell her. Alice alerted the family to Bella's growing confidence to bring the topic up and plans to ask the question. They argued whether or not to confirm her suspicions. Annabel was listening from outside while sitting with Bella. Her answer was already decided before the question was asked. She would not lie. Bella kept to her thoughts the rest of the time they spent in the garden.

Later, when Esme called Bella in for lunch in the kitchen, she took her tray to the living room where everyone was.

"I know you don't eat, but I don't like to eat alone. May I sit in here Esme?" She asked, shocking the room to silence.

"Of course you may. I'm sorry Bella, I should have stayed with you." Esme replied, eyeing Bella wearily.

"No no, it's okay." Bella went to sit on the floor by Annabel's feet. Seeing her intention Annabel jumped.

"No please don't do that. Don't sit by my feet." She lowered her eyes to the floor missing Bella's confused look.

"Is there a reason you don't want me to sit by your feet?" Bella asked

"Yes"

"And it is?" Bella prompted. She thought it was a weird. _'what could be wrong with her feet? And why wouldn't Annabel she look at her'_

"Please look at me. You do that a lot, talk to me without looking at me. It makes me feel uncomfortable like I'm prying or something. Am I….prying?" Bella asked, a little unsure of herself.

"No, of course you're not prying. I could never look at you in the eyes when I'm talking to you, except when you ask it of me." Annabel answered her, lifting her face to look at Bella. "It's improper that you sit at my feet, that is why I ask you don't."

Bella was still confused. Alice shifted onto Jasper's lap patting the now vacant spot for Bella to sit. Bella started eating slowly while gathering her thoughts. Her friends were weird. She knew there was more going on than them being vampires and there would never be another time to find out that right then.

"Last year when I moved here I was told a story, an old legend about the cold ones. They are commonly known to us as vampires. The legend states that there's a group that came to settle on this land sometime ago. They convinced the people that lived here that they were different in that they drank from animals instead of humans and would be able to live in peace with the people of the land. The legend calls these cold one's by name, your last name Cullen. I had my reservations at first but after a while started believing the story. Your eyes change color from black to a light gold then black again. I've never seen you eat and you don't come to school when the sun is out. I don't know what other explanation there is and I don't care. Alice, Anna you've been very nice to me and I think of you as friends. Dr Cullen works at the hospital helping people and the whole town knows about your donations to the shelters and safety homes. Those to me are good deeds that define who you are, what you are matters very little after that. I'm telling you this because…well because it feels wrong to keep my thoughts secret. You should not have to worry about being yourselves with me." Bella finished her speech.

She had the attention of every vampire in the room. Jasper was observing her true emotions and found her to be completely honest and unafraid. He communicated this to the family quietly at vampire speed.

"Bella, there are serious bad consequences for you and ouselves having you know what you know. We would never harm you, but we have laws that are enforced by others of our kind. The first being to keep our existence a secret." Carlisle spoke

"What about others who know about, the ones who told me the story? I-I would never tell anyone. I haven't." Bella assured

"And for that we are grateful. Yes, as hard as we try sometimes our secret becomes known." Carlisle took a deep unnecessary breath. "You are correct in your observations and conclusions Bella. But you must understand that we are the exception of our kind. Others maintain a more traditional diet. They don't stay in one place for long to remain unnoticed and don't interact with the human world like we do."

Bella's thoughts were still stuck at the confirmation that the Cullen family were vampires.

"And since you know that, you might as well know that Jasper and I are a married couple as is Emmet and Rosalie. Obviously we're not family in terms of blood." Alice piped in. She was feeling quite happy and free now able to truly count Bella as a friend with no secrets. Bella gasped,

_"Married?_ But…"

"Bella, we are not young and we don't age." Alice explained. "Besides Anna, everyone in this room in older than eighty." Bella's brows furrowed.

"Anna you don't look like the Cullen's with your blue eyes and you look older. How old are you?" Bella directed her question to Annabel

"I'm twenty-nine and will always be. I was turned earlier this year. I'm also vampire but a different kind." Annabel went on to describe the differences between her kind and the Cullen's to Bella.

"How does one change into a vampire? And are there rules about who can be changed or not? What about all the other things, sunlight, garlic, holy water?" Bella asked. Carlisle and Annabel answered her questions patiently for both their kinds.

Alice's eyes glazed over when she had another vision. She looked to Annabel when she came to;

"Oh, you have a visitor. He'll be here in twenty minutes." At everyone else's questioning looks she added "It's a surprise, someone we haven't seen for a long time. The boys are going to enjoy this and Bella can stay, there's no danger"

Nineteen minutes later Alice sent Jasper and Emmet to go meet the coming visitor. A loud crash, thuds and laughter were heard shortly after they exited the house. Smiles broke out from the vampires left in the room except for Annabel since they all knew who was visiting. A moment later, a very dirty trio walked into the house. Carlisle and Esme stood to greet the visitor, followed by Rosalie and Alice who each received a hug and peck on the check from him. The visitor focused his gaze on Annabel who was standing slightly in front of Bella. He walked a few steps to her and bowed on one knee;

"My name is Garrett. Your master sent me to find you and present you with these." He held up a cloth covered gift to Annabel.

Annabel unfolded the cloth to reveal two newly polished _maquahuitl _swords covered with sheaths. Each grip had four embedded blue sapphire stones. Blue was the color of the House of Masen. The house of Khyrpko in Russia was represented by a yellow-gold colour. Violet was to the house of Kevi in Australia, which extended to India, China and surrounding islands. The house of Usha in Africa was identifiable by the colour green. The four stones identified the sword to belong to a high ranking general, and that there would be four levels of reports below her. The sword sheaths were a shiny hue blue. The swords had smooth edges, a singe sharp end and the blades were made of steel and obsidian - volcanic glass stone. The blades had fullers for lightening the blade while allowing it to retain its strength and stiffness. There was an intricate design around the stones on the grip with the name _'Annabel' _engraved on the centre of each blade. The swords were magnificent, smaller versions of Edward's swords.

Annabel was speechless as she examined the swords. Absent mindedly she ordered Garrett to rise from his kneeling position in front of her. She took each sword in one hand feeling its weight. The grips were smaller, made to fit her hands. It was clear that Edward was thoughtful and took care of every small detail with her gift. Alice ran upstairs and back at full speed and presented Annabel with a sword belt that she could wear on her upper torso. It would allow her to carry the swords comfortably on her back. At her raised eyebrow Alice replied;

"I saw that you would need it and ordered it a week after you arrived" she shrugged

Everyone admired Annabel's swords, Garrett the most. He hadn't known what he was delivering. In the background – though not unnoticed by the vampires – Bella watched. She was curious what the swords were for, refusing to dismiss them as just a gift. She listened intently to the discussion about the swords and how Annabel's training was progressing. The swords would better her technique and allow her to use her speed easily. She felt included in the odd discussion even though no one spoke to her directly. Jasper and Annabel were eager to try out the swords so Bella stayed with Alice.

"Why do I get he sense that those swords aren't just a gift, why are they so important?" Bella asked Alice

"That you'll have to ask Anna Bella. There's so much more you still need to understand and she's one of only two people that have the answers." Bella understood Alice meant that she specifically needed to understand these things.

"Why me specifically?" She asked

"That is one of those questions she has the answers to." Bella panicked. Charlie and Jacob's assumption about Annabel's interest in her came into focus. _Did Annabel like her that way? Did she like Annabel that way?_ She pondered on these questions while Alice did her hair and polished her nails. Her mind escaped to her daydreams of being in love with the king from Annabel's story. She imagined the king with swords exactly like Annabel's. She imagined him in battle; fearless and victorious against his opponents. He'd come home to her without a scratch on him. It occurred to Bella that her dream king replaced an obsession she'd had with Romeo since she was young. Curious.

A little away from the house Annabel had gone with the males to try out her new swords. She fought with Jasper first. The improvement to her speed and strikes was immediately noticeable. She was barely visible in the way she moved. Jasper kept up for six minutes and gave in. He bowed out to Annabel.

"There isn't much more I can teach you now, you are better than me. Good work Annabel" Jasper overflowed with pride at his student. She acknowledged the compliment with a smile.

Garrett challenged her next. He was better skilled than Jasper. Their fight was much more serious. When Annabel's blade scratched Garrett's upper arm it left a spark behind. All present gasped.

"Can your swords burn a vampire Anna?" Emmet asked, dazed

"Yes they can when they are made right. Once cut deeply enough or decapitated, the opponent burns to ash." Garrett supplied to Annabel's horror at what might have happened.

"I have been instructed to train with you General. I will use Lord Edward's sword against these." Garrett gestured to her swords. "I'm only here for a day. Please let me know when you're ready." He bowed in respect.

Annabel was shocked. She didn't want to accidentally kill Garrett but there was no denying she could learn from him. They agreed to start training later that evening after he had seen to Bella. Garrett pushed Annabel's limits during training. He wasn't focusing on her skills as it was clear Jasper had done that. He was pushing her to learn to strike with the aim to kill. He showed her a few moves to also cheat. They stayed out all night through the morning. Annabel felt exhausted for the first time since being a vampire.

Garrett made his way to Alaska at Esme's suggestion later that afternoon. The Cullen kids and Bella had gone to school. Annabel stayed in her room in a deep meditative state – '_asleep'_ for the rest of the afternoon.


	18. Unforgettable Moments

**Chapter 18: Unforgettable Moments**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. **

Bella returned to her home once the nomads had passed through Forks. She was saddened by leaving her friends and ashamed to have not thought much about Charlie in the few days she was at the Cullens.

Back at the Cullens, Annabel had come across Esme's latest house plans for their Forks property. There was a small clearing where there once stood a small cottage. Annabel ran to the area to see it. Whatever was left of the walls from the old building was rubble. She walked around imagining what it would look like with Esme's plans. Alice had seen her wish and spoke to Esme about rebuilding the cottage for Annabel. Esme was delighted for a reason to do just that knowing someone would like it and live in it. They planned to give the cottage to Annabel on her her birthday, a month away.

Annabel continued to spend time with Bella. At Bella's request, she told her more stories of the king and his kingdom, not that the king was vampire yet. Bella was like an addict. She needed to know more to fill her dreams whether awake or asleep. Annabel indulged her of course, which meant she was a common face at the Swan home. Charlie's concern over their friendship increased. Bella was alerted to it by her mother when they spoke on a phone call once. Renee asked Bella about her relationship with Annabel straight out. She felt embarrassed at her father's assumptions. She couldn't deny her attachment to Annabel though. She felt closer to her than Alice or anyone else outside her family. She had never had close friends so she couldn't say for sure that their friendship was normal.

She had also hoped to learn more about vampires from Annabel but hadn't voiced her questions. Annabel was aware but chose to wait patiently for Bella to ask the questions that would allow her to tell the truth. She still maintained her submissive mannerisms with Bella. She cooked, cleaned, did laundry and helped in any way she could. Bella complained and tried to talk her out of it but never gave a specific instruction for her to stop so Annabel continued. In the five weeks leading to Annabel's birthday, Bella hadn't lifted a finger to do housework. She was pampered by Alice at least one a week and Annabel slowly replaced her old clothing with new ones much to Alice's delight. The vampire women found reasons to convince Bella to accept the things they did for her. All aong the lines of she being _'the first human to accept them',_ _'a good friend' _and they_ 'being able to do everything faster without tiring'_.

The day of Annabel's birthday marked six months since she came to live with the Cullens. Alice had outdone herself organizing what she called a small celebration. She invited the Denalis and Bella, the only human who would be eating the food on display. The Cullen home living area was lit with candles. Fresh flowers and loosely arranged seating created a welcoming atmosphere. Alice spent the afternoon at Bella's house getting her ready. Knowing her friend's poor self image around vampires, she wanted her to feel exceptional especially with more vampires visiting. She curled bell's hair and brushed the curls gently out leaving the hair flowing softly by the waist. Annabel had given strict instructions to not cut Bella's hair, ever!. She dressed Bella in a cute blue-grey one shoulder metallic and mesh dress and high heels. Bella stared at herself in the mirror when Alice was finished. She'd never imagined herself able to look like that. Rosalie helped Annabel ready herself. Her hair had grown long enough for what Rosalie deemed descent styling though she didn't do more than curl it all in spirals. She helped Annabel into her blood red silk woven dress. Having a dry sense of humor, Annabel thought it was fitting.

Bella and Alice were at the Cullen house before other guests arrived. Both Bella and Annabel were anxious to meet the Cullen's extended family. Annabel worried for their safety. The Denalis arrived an hour later with Garrett in tow. He had bonded with Kate and they were mated. They were curious about Annabel since Garrett hadn't mentioned her since he joined them. They tried to keep their curious stares to a minimum. Bella stood against the back window by the corner. She was stunning, by far the best dressed female in the room. She shied away from the attention of the visitors and chose to stand alone away from Annabel. She understood that the Denalis had probably never seen any vampire of Annabel's kind. Alice hurried to get the festivities of the evening started. The single slice of cake was offered to Bella. Annabel didn't like being the centre of attention which made Bella feel sorry for her when she was given presents.

Alice gasped with her eyes glazed over at the same time that Annabel froze and immediately changed her demeanor.

"We have one more guest" Alice announced to everyone who was staring at her waiting for an explanation. Annabel's eyes locked on Bella, checking to see whether she was alright. Her heart beat faster and louder to the vampires in the room.

"Are you alright dear?" Esme asked her with worry in her voice. She'd grown fond of Bella.

"Yes, I just need some air" Bella managed to get out before trying to breath in again. She didn't miss the contemplative look from Annabel before she cut her eyes to Esme with a silent request. Esme and Carmen took her outside onto the back porch just as she was about to ask what was happening.

"Who's coming Alice?" Carlisle asked. He didn't miss the look Annabel gave Esme which was almost commanding.

"Anna?" Alice whispered softly, directing the question to Annabel

"Master Edward" Annabel informed, shocking the room to silence. The Cullens were shocked while the Denalis were curious. Esme came running through the back door;

"Is there anything we need to do to prepare?" she asked Annabel. Even though the Cullens didn't know Edward, they had the same level of reverence for him as Annabel.

"No, thank you Esme. I'll let you know should he need anything. Please see to my mistress. I have to stay to meet him."

"Yes, of course" Esme went back out the door to Bella.

"Mistress?" Tanya blurted out condescendingly. Things were getting stranger the longer they stayed. Annabel turned to answer her infusing her voice with an authoritative undertone. "Yes, she is my mistress" Her eyes were lit like blue flames glowering at Tanya.

"Please, Anna" Carlisle calmed trying to relieve the tension in the room. Annabel acknowledged him with a nod turning her face away from Tanya towards the door.

The remaining vampires in the room rearranged themselves. The Cullen children stood in their mated pairs behind Carlisle. The Denali sisters stood together, Kate with Garrett and Eleazhar by himself awaiting Carmen.

"Esme" Annabel called out softly after four minutes of waiting. Esme, Carmen and Bella came back inside the house. Bella immediately went to Annabel. Not sure how to ask her to move a little farther away, Annabel turned to Alice. Alice stepped forward asking Bella to stand by her and Jasper. Bella didn't want to.

"Why?"

"Bella Please, it's important" was all Alice could say

"For whom?" Bella's stubborn streak reared it's head. She was confused. Annabel turned slightly to answer her;

"For you, my mistress. Please stand by the others." Bella opened her mouth and closed it again. She was completely thrown by the formality and the way she was addressed. '_mistress? My mistress?'_ This allowed Alice to pull her away just as the door bell rang. Carlisle and Esme followed Annabel to answer it.

"My Lord" Annabel greeted bowing down after opening the door. Edward was on the other side hidden from Esme and Carlisle's view. He stood hansome and tall with arms folded behind his back. He wore a charcoal suit and a long coat. A wide smile covered his face when he took Annabel in from head to toe and back.

"My Anna, you've grown your hair" His tone was teasing and happy.

"Yes master, as you requested" She actually felt like hugging him for presenting her with a great birthday present by coming but knew it would be inappropriate. Instead, she moved out the way to let him in. Edward was amused by her thoughts. He kissed the top of her head.

"Happy birthday my Annabel. You will see many more."

"This is Dr Carlisle Cullen and his mate, Esme Cullen master. They have been most hospitable." She introduced. "This is Master Edward, Lord of the house of Masen." There was an audible male gasp heard from inside the house.

Edward stretched his gloved hands to greet Carlisle and Esme. Carlisle's thoughts were loud and incoherent from excitement. He was thinking of everything he'd read about Edward disjointedly drawing comparisons with the man in front of him. Esme was happy her husband lived to meet someone so important to him and for the happiness she could see past Annabel's formality. She was a little anxious for Bella. They greeted him back quietly and led him inside the house.

Edward took in the two groups that stood inside the festive room. He could clearly hear a human heartbeat and knew whom it belonged to. Fighting to stomp down his anxiety and fear he took his time looking to its source.

"These are my children," Carlisle started. Bella was staring at the new comer. Her heart was hammering in her chest. She laboured to breathe. No one made an outward move to notice although they all did. "Emmet and Rosalie McCartney-Cullen; Jasper and Alice Whitlock-Cullen, and Bella Swan." At being included as Carlisle's child Bella snapped out of her trance and looked to Carlisle. Esme smiled brightly next to him.

"This is Lord Edward, Leader of the house of Masen" Carlisle introduced as though that was normal every day talk.

Edward shook hands with Emmet, Rose and Jasper. Alice was smiling brightly at him, almost vibrating on the spot. She opened her mind to show him her visions of their future. She already thought of him as her brother so instead of shaking his hand, she stood on her tippy toes and kissed his cheek. Edward was mesmerized by what he saw in her mind. They were truly going to be very close. He nodded his head to acknowledge Alice's greeting, choosing to discuss the visions at a later time.

He stopped when he reached Bella. She looked every bit like _his Isabella_ - _so very beautiful,_ even the reserved way she carried herself. He had been within hearing range when they were trying to convince Bella to stand by Alice. He'd chuckled to himself at her stubbornness. That too was just like _his Isabella._ He reached for Bella's hand and bowed down to kiss it. Bella's breath caught as she started hyperventilating.

"Breathe easy dear Isabella" Edward spoke, eyes locked with Bella's. She immediately calmed as though her body's reactions submitted to him. She blushed furiously and looked down. Edward looked like the man she had been dreaming of, the king from Annabel's stories. Her thoughts drifted to some of her dreams that explored unchartered territory causing her to blush even further. Edward stood bewildered, staring at her after seeing the images in her mind. What Bella called dreams were actual memories of Edward's intimate moments with _his Isabella_. The images stirred a longing in Edward that he hadn't felt since he lost _his Isabella. _He was startled, a little embarrassed and grateful for his long coat. Alice tried her best not to react or think about her vision of what was happening. She failed.

Carlisle brought everyone's attention back to him. "These are our guests. We think of them as our extended family. Tanya, Irina and Kate Denali. Kate's mate Garrett. Eleaza and his mate Carmen" Carlisle introduced.

Privy to the women's thoughts, Edward started by greeting Garrett first.

"Young one I see you were successful in your journey" He smiled in approval.

"Yes, the package was delivered over a month ago." Garrett confirmed. Edward nodded, shaking his hand and moving onto Eleazar. He remembered Eleazhar from his stay in Volterra. Aro had brought him in to see Edward briefly.

"I remember meeting in Volterra" he started with eyes locked on Eleaza. From his thoughts he knew why Aro had introduced them. Eleaza could read others' abilities which was a continuous curiosity of Aro's regarding Edward.

"Yes, we have met. But I knew not whom you are until this very evening" Eleazar's sharp mind had noted the respect and reverence the Cullen's had for Edward and Annabel's address. He was certain that Edward was high up the monarchy, even though he didn't understand how exactly.

Edward nodded acknowledging his thoughts and spoken words. Tanya stepped forward refusing to be ignored;

"I am Tanya" She hung her hand out for him to take. Edward shook it gently and let it drop. He knew Tanya intended for him to kiss it.

Alice laughed in her thoughts while working hard to contain any outward reaction. Jasper helped contain the amusement he felt from his wife from spreading through the room. Rosalie's thoughts were of disgust at Tanya's display. With Jasper's gift, Edward realized that Rosalie radiated envy. She was jealous of Bella. Edward represented everything she had wanted from a man in her time. The status, power and reverence. She thought herself a better fit for a man like that because she could match him with her beauty. Although she wasn't unhappy with Emmet, her human desires and state of mind were frozen like that in time. Emmet represented only a part of something she could never have and envied the most in her human life, a child. Edward's low growl reverberated through the room sobering Rosalie, Tanya and Irina's thoughts. He shook Irina's and Kate's hands quickly to complete the greetings.

"Shall we sit, you must have travelled long distances" Esme suggested kindly, though she was sure he didn't need to sit. At his nod, Annabel suggested he sit at a lazboy in the corner next to Bella's spot by the glass wall. When he was seated, the Cullens took their seats followed by the Denalis.

"Please continue with your celebration." Edward instructed, seeing as no one knew what to do next with his arrival. It was curious to him. These vampires celebrated human birthdays, drank from animals, held jobs and attended schooling. He wanted to observe the life his Annabel had been exposed to. The major part of his attention was on Bella sitting next to him. He watched her from his peripheral vision inhaling her scent. Annabel had been right, she was much too young. He took in her clenched hands that gripped the chair she sat on. Bella was trying to concentrate on the activities of the evening and to ignore Edward staring at her. Edward found her thoughts amusing. He catered to Bella by ordering Annabel to prepare her supper and bring her drinks when she had the thought to get up and get them herself. When she noticed how Annabel waited on her, Bella's thoughts went back to her father's concern over their friendship. The knowledge made Edward fume. He was not pleased with Annabel or the possibility that Isabella could look at her that way.

After all the presents were packed away Alice put the music on for dancing. Edward bit his lip from laughing at the images in Bella's mind. She imagined all sorts of disaster that could occur if she were to dance. _His Isabella_ had been clumsy too before she changed. He watched as Jasper and Emmet and Garrett took turns dancing with Annabel. Searching, he found that Rosalie, Alice and Kate's thoughts spared them no mind. Esme purposefully decided to give Annabel's cottage to Edward to use while he was visisting until she could build him a house. Alice immediately turned to her mother with an approving smile. He was fascinated watching how they interacted and used their abilities. He learnt of the Denali sister's abilities and exploits from their thoughts. Tanya and Irina were very curious and desired him as a bed mate.

There was a distinct difference between their thoughts and Bella's, who had turned to stare at his face. Her deep innocent eyes looked him over. She thought of his eyes, nose, jaw and hair in adoration. She wondered what it would be like to be held by his arms and kissed by his lips. In many ways Bella declared her infatuation and love for him through her thoughts. Edward was overwhelmed by it all with his fears at the forefront of his mind. Bella had been leaning slowly toward him while studying his facce.

"Would you like to dance?" He disturbed her thoughts and movement. Before Bella could refuse or panic he took her hand and held her to him. Her knees wabbled but Edward easily suported her. She was afraid to embarrass herself. Edward remembered clearly how he danced with _his Isabella_ many lifetimes ago. She had been just as frightened but married him few days later. Their eyes had never left each other as with Bella in his arms a time apart. Nothing else existed for them. After she was turned, _his Isabella_ made a brave and even more beautiful vampire. He had no doubt Bella would be the same.

They stopped dancing to acknowledge Esme and Carlisle.

"Sorry to disturb, may we show you where you will be staying while you're here." Esme asked quietly

"Yes, I'd like that very much." Edward replied.

Bella was slowly coming to from her daze. She dropped her hands to her sides suddenly unsure what to do with herself. Edward took them both in one of his. Esme smiled adoringly. She actually did a happy dance in her thoughts. Edward pressed his lips harder to stop from laughing.

"Will you come with me Isabella?" He invited

Bella's breath caught. _'Was he actually inviting her to spend the night? She hadn't really thought about that – not having anyone to that that way about – but did he just ask that? Really?'_ Her mind scattered in different directions. That was not what Edward meant by his question. Bella's constant thoughts of intimacy had begun to test his control. Alice danced into the living room.

"Bella needs to come with me," she backtracked "if she may. It's only for a little while." She finished quietly. It would take practice for her to learn to control herself around him and live in the present. Just when she will, Edward would loosen up.

"Of course" Edward agreed. He was also thankful for the intrusion. It would have hurt him if Bella had refused even when she misunderstood the question.

He ran with Annabel, Carlisle and Esme to the cottage. They presented him with the small intimate dwelling and invited him to use it as long as he needed. Annabel had brought his personal belongings including a few changing clothes Alice had bought. Carlisle and Esme returned to the house leaving Annabel moving her clothes from the main suite into the smaller one and unpacking for Edward.

"Strange creatures this lot, even for their kind" Edward chuckled

"Yes they are master" Annabel agreed

"How have you been child?" He enquired. Annabel showed him events of the past weeks when they had not talked from her mind.

"I see. My thanks for looking after Isabella. She is most precious" Edward thanked her

"My pleasure master, I only live to serve."

"Will you see to her tonight? I would like a moment of quiet" Edward dismissed Annabel. She bowed to him and left the cottage to the main house.

Carlisle, Esme, Carmen and Eleazhar had gone hunting, leaving the Cullen and Denali i_children_ to themselves. The party was in full swing at the music was louder. There was dancing, shouting and laughter all round. Bella had taken off her shoes and was dancing on the small coffee table when Annabel returned. They were quite a sight for vampires and a human. She joined in, very surprised with Bella's behavior. She caught Bella when she tripped on the table losing her balance. Garrett was also there, but handed Bella to her.

"Oh my? Anna… I almost fell!" Bella burst out laughing

"Yes you almost fell" Annabel agreed in amusement.

"Put me back I want to dance" Bella shouted over the loud music

"As you wish" Annabel inhaled to checked Bella's breath for any traces of…alcohol perhaps? There was nothing. Alice informed her it was Bella's idea to go wild and she hadn't taken anything harmful.

They danced the night away. The three vampire males took turns dancing with and carrying a tired Bella when her legs gave out. She didn't want to stop. Emmet was happy to indulged her. He was amused by the strange human behavior especially since Bella's was a natural high. Early morning light was brightening the sky when Emmet and Bella stopped. She was still giggly, energetic and behaving generally out of character. When Rosalie took Emmett's hand leading him to their room Bella suddenly jumped and took the other.

"Noooo Rosalie, lets all camp here. Please pretty please Rosalie." she said in a whiney voice sloppily batting her eyelashed with a pout.

A puzzled Rosalie gave in making Emmet burst out in laughter. He was having way too much fun with this new Bella. Jasper didn't try to rein her in at Alice's advice. All sat scattered around the living room watching morning cartoons to which Emmet and Bella sang along. The _parents_ were shocked when they returned to a messy living room. Shoes and items of clothing were scattered around. Bella and Emmet stood singing holding decorating ornaments to their lips. All the vampire kids pointed to Bella at the unhappy look on Esme's face. She raised an eyebrow in question and every one of them ran around Bella straightening up the living room. They finished in less than two minutes while a confused Bella stood still wondering what was happening.

Edward had joined the parents within that time. He shook in quiet laughter as he read everyone's thoughts. His _Isabella_ used to do such things during his absence at the manor. The thought quieted him as he sighed sadly at the memories.

'Um it's morning. Anna, would you please take me home" Bella blushed furiously and was suddenly shy when she saw Edward, to the amusement of the teenage vampires.

"Please freshen up and have some breakfast before you go Bella." Esme offered

"Thanks Esme" she nodded and turned to Alice "Wardrobe?" Alice squealed with excitement at the opportunity to dress her up. After breakfast Annabel drove her home, where Bella spent the day sleeping. She struggled to make herself sleep. She still felt hyper. Her source of excitement was Edward. The king from her every thought danced with her. He had chosen her over other vampire women. There was no question she was in love.


	19. I Saw You Coming

**Chapter 19: I Saw You Coming**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. **

**I Saw You Coming**

Annabel returned to a quiet Cullen home once Bella was asleep.. Everyone sat in the living room in a circle around her master. She only acknowledged them and went to her room upstairs. She needed to mentally prepare. Edward would be training with her later in the day.

She could hear all that was happening and discussed from her room. Edward was intentionally directing he conversation away from himself and evasive with his answers. He asked Eleazar and Carlisle a lot of questions about the modern world and their lifestyle. He then engaged Garrett about his travels and adventures. The Denalis and the Cullens told him their stories. He listened patiently though he already knew them. Annabel grew worried that perhaps she had divulged information her master would have preferred to keep secret.

"_It's alright my Anna. It is not the Cullen's I'm keeping myself from."_ Edward assured her.

"_I understand master"_ Annabel acknowledged through her thoughts.

This did not surprise her. Her first impression of the Denali sisters was not a good one either. Eleazar and Carmen were much like Esme and Carlisle in some ways. They were like parents to the sisters but not so closely bonded. Annabel thought perhaps it was because the sisters were much older than them and founders of their coven. Whatever the reason, she didn't' mind them as much as the sisters themselves. From the stories she heard to meeting them in person Annabel held on to her reservations. She knew they couldn't be trusted with sensitive information about her and her master as the Cullens couldn't trust them with details of Alice and Jasper's abilities.

The sisters were pleasers. That made them a liability depending on whom they'd choose to please – like Aro. Shaking her head to clear it from her thoughts her eyes landed on the portrait of her mistress. She recalled how beautiful Bella looked the night before, her outward reactions to her master's presence and how they looked dancing close together. The memories made her smile. It was good her master would be happy again. She silently wished them all the happiness the world had to offer.

A sad thought made her wonder if they'd be able to have another son. She missed her Nathan very much. Some days were harder than most while some were pure hell. She acknowledged that she may never be able to keep herself from him. She would be tempted to offer him immortality when he is older. She also acknowledged it was her selfish desire to wish that for him. She reasoned that love had many qualities including selfishness, protectiveness, the will to give life and sometimes take it. Love as an emotion couldn't always be confined to right and wrong. She herself had searched for a vampire when she was younger. She did this knowing what would happen if she found one with what they fed on. She had dreamt of find one to love her.

Being vampire now, she wondered whether that could still happen. Whether she could find someone – a vampire - to love her. She knew there weren't many males of their kind, in fact the number was less than thirty. Sixteen belonging to the house of Khrypkov; four lords, and the four guards to the house of Usha and Kevi. '_Sad indeed'_. It would also be hard for her to find a male she can submit to. He'd have to be a quite something to claim her once she reached maturity. _'Even as I sing my own praise'_ She thought dryly

She turned away from the portrait and focused her gaze out the window onto the forest. Her mind completely focused on the oncoming training session. The Denalis left midday after Alice let them know Bella would be asleep till seven that evening.

They all gathered at an open field in the forest where the Cullens usually played baseball to train. Annabel and Edward had brought their swords. Instead of getting straight to it, Edward sparred Annabel against Jasper and Emmet first, then Rosalie and Alice together. He stood by the sidelines with Esme and Carlisle to watch. Annabel was focused and looked like she was in her domain. She truly was Jasper's best student in that she could now best him. Emmet was not happy to have lost. He excused it to her newborn strength and called dibs on a rematch in a year's time.

"Sorry Emmett, but we don't have such a thing as the newborn strength, I'll only grow stronger" Annabel teased

"Really, How's that fair? Carlisle, I'm the wrong type of vampire!" Emmet whined stomping his foot. Everyone gave him a weird look.

Edward walked onto the field to face Annabel. She was fully focused on him. She studied his stance while assessing him as an opponent. The two engaged each other with their swords. Edward went easy on Annabel but she didn't relax. She fought with everything she had. She blocked out that Edward was her master. He was pleased and impressed by his general. He met her strike for strike making it impossible for her to get past his defenses. The Cullens were silent while they watched the two. It occurred to Jasper that they were probably the most deadly opponents a vampire could have. His thoughts were preoccupied with Annabel's theory about their evolution. He wondered if his kind were meant to be a better vampire shouldn't they be faster and better fighters. He couldn't make sense of it. He also wondered why they stopped fighting with swords or never carried on the knowledge for sword making. Edward and Annabel's kind of swords required a special expertise to make.

Forty minutes later Annabel had grown frustrated. It was clear Edward was not attacking, only defending himself against her strikes. She also knew his mind reading gave him an added advantage. She mentally recalled their fight while learning Edward's defense moves looking for a pattern. She cheated to get past his defence once she identified the patter. Edward was quick to react and block her before ending the fight with a huge grin on his face.

"Well my Anna, it has been ages since one has turned my own strike against me. In truth only one person ever has, my brother Kira. You've done well."

"Thank you master"

"Continue with your training. You will be a formidable opponent in a fight my Anna" He gave her a kiss on the top of her head.

Jasper was grinning at Annabel. He was impressed she _dared_ to cheat to gain an upper hand. Emmett congratulated Annabel on her skill.

"Shall we speak young Alice?" Edward addressed Alice who stepped back to match his slow pace as they ran to the Cullen home.

"_Yes, master Edward" _Alice answered with a tease in her thoughts. She sobered immediately at Edward's raised eyebrow and responded out loud.

"How does your ability work young one?How have you seen so much?" Edward asked

"I see the path that lies ahead based on the decisions people make. I cannot see the past or the reasons behind the decisions. Sometimes the visions just come. That's how I saw you, I think"

Edward thought this over in silence. The others were listening to their conversation with great interest. Alice had never mentioned seeing Edward to them outright. Jasper knew about the vision but not that it was Edward. When they were all seated comfortably again he asked;

"Tell me all about it. It is odd because I only decided to leave Volterra seven months ago." Edward asked. The family sat in the Cullen living room. He was puzzled by Alice's visions. Alice gave him a confused look too.

"When I woke to this life I had a vision of myself with Jasper and knew he would be mine. Immediately after I had a vision of Carlisle. I knew then how to survive. I was troubled. Jasper was in the South and I saw that I would die if I went looking for him. I had to let time pass. When I decided to look for Carlisle I had a vision of all of us here as a family and also saw that he wasn't ready to meet me. He wouldn't have saved the others if he had a companion in me so I had to wait. I had another vision of myself with another man - a human looking man - sitting on the forest floor talking and laughing. When I decided to look for him I saw that I would change. I would be forever sad with red eyes clothed in a black Volturi robe. Carlisle and my family would not be part of that future. That is how I understood the danger I would be in if the Volturi were to know about my gift. So I couldn't go to find the human - looking man in my visions either. I saw when Carlisle decided to save Esme, Rosalie and Emmet. Its was the same time when Jasper decided to go on his own. Instead of joining the family I went searching for him. On his own, he would have taken ages to find me." Alice rolled her eyes at her husband "I convinced him to come with me to find the Cullens."

"It was a decade ago that I had my second vision of the human - looking man again. I saw him with our family and two females. The vision was unclear so Jasper advised that we wait. We thought perhaps they were humans who still had to change. We didn't tell the family. Esme and Carlisle are excitable, they would have asked endless questions and looked for these people in everyone we came across." She beamed at her parents who only smiled in return.

"The same vision repeated itself this way until we decided to move here three years ago. Thats when I saw we would meet the three here and they still looked human. What troubled me was I could not see their faces clearly whereas I have no problem seeing other humans. And then I was alarmed when I found that I couldn't see the wolves at all, so I kept open the possibility that these people may be related to wolves."

"Like we would have wolves in this family" Rosalie clipped in rolling her eyes.

"Bella came to live here a year ago and discovered what we were. I knew for sure she was one of the females even if she remained human. It's odd for a human - the way she accepts us. I didn't act to tell her our truth or bring her closer because I still couldn't see the faces of the three clearly. This past January I had a new vision after a meeting we had with the wolves. I saw the man and a woman coming to our territory. They were travelling through the forest at vampire speed. A fight broke out and…some of us were hurt." Alice dropped her eyes '_We lost Jasper and Emmett'_ She told Edward in her thoughts.

"I was alarmed and since then have kept close watch over area - save for the wolves. We avoid all contact with them and unknown nomads passing through the area. We have not invited friends to visit or told them where to find us. Everyone thought I was crazy of course." She rolled her eyes at the grinning Emmett. "We were all confused at the possibility of being hurt by humans. So it made sense to assume they were wolves. A week later I saw us sitting in our living room with Bella and them. After we found that Bella is friends with the wolves that assumption strengthened."

Edward growled low in his chest. _'His human Bella was friends with wolves?!'_ Annabel felt his irritation at the thought. Alice continued knowing he wanted to hear everything.

"It was late February that I saw the woman's face clearly as Anna. She was travelling towards the area at vampire speed through the forest. I kept close watch over her until we could go meet her when she arrived. I was curious why she was alone." Alice added in her thoughts. _'In the other vision,it was you that fought with and killed Jasper and Emmet. I was worried what would happen when you came'. _"Since she lived with us I have had random visions about your arrival but only saw you clearly for the first time yesterday."

Alice wasn't sure whether to mention that she and Edward would be close like siblings. He would be close friends with Carlisle and a brother to Emmet and Jasper. She showed him all the visions again and that he would marry Bella. That vision was still unclear. _"I guess she still has to make her decision."_ she added. Edward stared at a spot out the glass wall to avoid showing any outward reaction to the visions Alice had shown him. He still wasn't sure about letting others know of his mind reading ability. It was too intrusive and would alienate him from his kind. Alice and Annabel knew never to mention it.

"How could you have seen me when my own brothers couldn't know that I was alive?" Edward turned into the room facing her.

"I don't know. Like I said, sometimes visions just come." She answered. Annabel remembered clearly making a wish to meet a vampire and live a vampire life on her 19th birthday. _'That was a decade ago master. It might be my decision that gave her the vision.' _she thought to him. _'The other vision's may have been triggered by my arrival in Volterra and the events there.'_

"Or shorty over here wished really hard for a brother." Emmet supplied teasing Alice. He had an uncanny way to see straight to the heart of things and had no doubt Alice may have wished this.

"But…she has you" Esme was confused

"Yes, but maybe she wished for one with brain cells" he shrugged. There was a moment of silence before everyone chuckled.

"Forgive me for being forward but I noticed that you didn't speak much about yourself earlier. Is there a reason we cannot know?" Carlisle asked Edward

Edward took a deep breath and exhaled. He didn't like to talk about himself.

"There is a reason. Aro. He has tried everything within his power to learn what he could about me and my kind but I refused him the information. His intentions weren't pure. At a point in time he considered throwing me in a fire just to see if I burned. The only reason he did not was the risk I would cease to exist. He is a curious and greedy man. Anything you learn of me and my Anna will put you in danger of the Volturi. I imagine he would stop at nothing to use his ability to read your thoughts and for that, please accept my apology. Odd as you are, you have good people in your house."

"I see. We have kept out of reach of the Volturi. Alice will keep looking out for all of us." Carlisle offered. He was sad that he wouldn't be able to learn more about Edward's kind but valued his and the family's safety more.

"Thank you young Alice. Even though my Anna shows much progress she still needs time to grow. In six months she will mature a strong vampire and able to take her place by my side. We will then rebuild my house." Edward informed.

Esme immediately thought of many a design for the real house. She wondered if they'd let her design and build it. '_Where would they want to live? We have to move around by necessity, will they? Hopefully they can come with us. Maybe we could build them a home everywhere we have one and they can move with us or visit.' _Edward smiled as he listened to her let her excitement get the better of 's enthusiasm was inescapable. She would mother him too if he let her.

"What about territory?" Jasper asked while trying very hard not to sound aggressive. "Carlisle mentioned that this was your territory but we have claimed it since we settled here. How does that affect your plans?" Edward smiled together with Annabel.

"How big is your territory?" He returned the question.

"The whole Pacific North-West" Jasper replied.

"You may keep to this territory favorable Cullen's. My territory is all of the North and South Americas." Edward replied with a small smile. "There are none left to rule over and my Annabel has discovered a way to feed without the necessity to claim territory. Therefore I will leave things as they are. We will decide where to settle later. There are others to consult." Edward was thinking about Bella and Annabel specifically. "I wish to exist in peace and out of necessity cannot build a big house. The limit will be six."

Annabel was expecting of that. It was the same as the other houses. In his time, her master had a big house of between forty and sixty at a time.

"The whole continent? Wow!" Emmet exclaimed. Jasper was also wondering exactly how things worked then._ 'How could Edward have had claim over a whole continent? Even the Volturi keep to a very small Italy, though not exclusively.'_ He added dryly

Edward chose to ignore their private thoughts. This was information he kept from the Volturi. Aro would certainly be interested in ruling that way. If he and his brothers divided the world in three parts it would end badly. He was greedy, Caius ruthless and Marcus uninterested. Above everything else, Edward believed the new vampire kind were incapable of caring about others apart from their mates unless there was something to gain. The Cullens and Denalis were the first exception to that observation.

"Come Anna, we must go. Bella will need us when she wakes." Alice suddenly ran upstairs and returned with a bag hung over her shoulder. Rosalie couldn't decide whether to go with them or stay. She still didn't like that a human Bella knew the truth about their nature. More importantly, she wanted to be around Edward. He made her feel somehow important which fed her need to be surrounded by power. She knew it wasn't love nor infatuation. She wouldn't give up her Emmet for anything. The effect Edward had on her was strong, '_like she could just fall to her knees and worship him' _she thought.

"Rose, you're driving." Alice called out when she reached them. The three left to go see to Bella.

Alice was amused by the effect Edward had on Rosalie and Jasper astonished. The unfeeling ice queen showed a weakness. Alice had seen this and told Jasper not to be concerned. In the future Rosalie and Edward would lock horns more often than not.

_ 'As soon as she finds out that he'd heard everything she'd been thinking about him' _she added silently to herself.

Emmett, Carlisle and Esme were oblivious to this while Anna had her suspicions.


	20. Getting To Know You

**Chapter 20: Getting to know you**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. **

**Getting to know you**

When Bella woke up she rushed to shower reeling from the events of the night before. Everything came back to her with perfect clarity. When she finished there were high-pitched giggles and female voices moving up the stairs accompanied by loud footsteps until they reached her room. The three vampire women let themselves in with wide smiles. Rosalie sat on the rocking chair in the corner. Alice perched herself on Bella's study table and Annabel sat with Bella on the bed. Bella sat leaning against the headboard full palms covering her blushing face.

"Come on Bella you know why were here. So…"Alice let the sentence hang

"Go away" Bella replied through her covered face making them chuckle. "Oh…my…what did I do? And everyone was there. Your cousins, your parents – Esme?" Bella was horrified at the thought of what impression she might have made. The others laughed at her display.

"There's nothing to worry about Bella. No one thinks badly of you. In fact our cousins think you rock." Alice assured. Annabel was amused at teenage Bella's behavior but as her mistress, the conversation felt too intrusive.

"Exactly!" Bella's voice was muffled as she still hid her face. "Please tell me I can take it back"

"What? You want to take back dancing with that hunk back?" Rosalie asked, giving in to behaving typically teenager for Bella's sake. Annabel stole a glance at Rosalie to make sure there was nothing to suggest trouble for Bella and Edward. Rosalie gave her a look of her own thinking, _'Im there too am I not.' _

"NO!" Bella shouted, "Anything but that many lifetimes over." She moved her hands from her face. "I mean the part after that."

"Oh, so you want to take back partying with us?" Annabel teased

"No, no! I don't mean that. I mean...uhm...Ugh! I had fun okay. The most fun I've had since my previous life." Bella exclaimed. The visiting vampires startled at her words. Noticing their strange looks she shrugged with a blush. "It's just an expression I made up."

"Do you believe in reincarnation Bella?" Alice Asked casually though seriously interested in the answer.

"I don't know, I mean I guess. A lot of people who leave the world with unfinished business, so maybe they get to come back."

"Like?" Rosalie prompted her to continue

"Like... say a parent dies leaving a child behind. They might come back to see to their child. Only they come back as a friend because they can't come back as themselves. Maybe even weirder they can be born to their own children to give them the love they missed. I don't know. Why are we talking about this?" Bella's brow furrowed in confusion. It was an odd conversation to have with the undead.

"One day we'll explain. Right now we are here to work on you. That _hunk_ would like to see you later." Alice was back to her chirpy self. Bella didn't dare refuse. She felt heat travel up her torso to her face and behind her ears. '_He wanted to see her again'_. Annabel had started painting her nails while Rosalie did her hair. Alice worked on her make up and outfit.

"I-Wh-What do I say to him?" Bella asked the trio. "I've never had a…boyfriend."

"He is not your boyfriend" Annabel informed kindly

"Don't worry Bella. It'll come to you. Just be yourself with him." Alice advised. Bella was worried. She didn't want to make a fool of herself or ruin any chance of a budding romance with the man of her dreams. She wrecked her brain for things to talk about but came up short. It occurred to her that in her dreams they never spoke. All they shared were moments they gazed at each other. '_So much for helping' _she thought to herself.

Charlie whistled when his daughter came into view as they were leaving.

"Wow, Bells. What's the occasion?"

"Nothing dad, just playing around with makeup" Bella tried to downplay her looks but even Charlie could see the glow on her face. "We're going out today. Is it okay if I stay over at the Cullens?"

"It's Monday tomorrow Bells" Charlie didn't want to refuse her outright. He was concerned with the time Bella spent with a grown up Annabel.

"I'll ride with Alice to school." Bella answered quickly.

"We're having a big family supper Charlie. Anna's brother is visiting" Alice piped in to help her friend. Charlie could never refuse her anything.

"Oh, well I guess that's okay then. See you tomorrow?" Charlie wanted confirmation

"Sure dad, bye"

The girls left Charlie standing in the kitchen. He believed Renee's that Bella and Annabel were 'just friends' but couldn't help worrying. Bella had also not said anything about her college plans and time was running out. As they drove closer to the Cullen home Bella's heart rate increased. She felt hot and faint, struggling for breaths. She noted that was what happened the night before and wondered if it had to do with him.

Before Alice had turned off the car Bella's door swung open. Edward stood wearing jeans and a snug fit green pull over. Annabel had advised that he needed to make Bella feel comfortable around him. Bella looked up at him, their eyes locked but none of them said anything.

"Go Bella, we'll see you later" Alice whispered from the front seat as Edward offered her his hand to take.

Bella placed a shaky hand on Edward's and allowed him to help her out of the car. He led her away from the house towards the river that ran through the Cullen property. They walked in silence while Edward listened to Bella's thoughts. She silently pleaded he would say something, anything to hear his voice. She yearned to dance with him again. She missed the feeling of completely loosing herself to him. Her hands itched to touch his. Edward stopped and sat on a log indicating for Bella to follow once they were a fair distance away.

"Hello Isabella, I trust you rested well" He fixed his gaze on her face. His eyes traced the soft curves of her face with his eyes, committing it to memory.

"Y-yes thank you. Hello to you too" Bella blushed looking to the ground.

"Please look at me Isabella. Do not hide your face from me." Edward asked. Bella lifted her eyes to his face. She had difficulty keeping her mind coherent and her body calm.

"Tell me about yourself, Isabella"

Bella flushed and her eyes turned back to the ground. Edward placed a finger under her chin lifting it up so he could see her eyes. All of Bella's skin was on fire. She took a deep breath to collect her scattered thoughts. Edward waited patiently as he listened to her inner arguments about what to tell and whether it would keep his interest.

"Uhm...I'm an only child. My parents are divorced. I stayed with my mom until last year when she re-married. That's when I decided to live with my dad. I'm reserved and very private – so I don't have a lot of close friends. Alice and Anna come pretty close. Uh… what else do you want to know?" She was a mess of nervous, excited, and embarrassed emotions.

"How old are you Isabella?"

"I'm eighteen now, turning nineteen next month."

"Tell me about your schooling." He asked Bella about her school life at Forks and in Phoenix where she lived with her mom. He asked her about her hobbies, books she's read, her parents, her dreams and wishes – absolutely everything he could think of to ask.

"You know what I am Isabella" Edward suddenly changed the direction of the conversation

"Yes" Bella answered quietly

"And it troubles you not" He pressed

"No" Bella breathed out

"I must leave at dawn but I will return. My Anna will see to your safety and wellbeing in my absence." Edward had to return to his brothers. He sensed them calling for him. Bella felt a pang of irrational jealousy. She was confused by his possessiveness over Annabel.

"W-what do you-you mean '_your Anna'?" _Her breathing faltered as her chest burned from sudden anger.

"Breathe easy Isabella. Annabel is first to my house. Her duties are to see to its protection and stability. She is my general. Now she is to tend to you." Bella was still confused by their relationship and this strange task.

"I'm confused"

"I know from Anna that you have heard of my life story Isabella. There is much more to tell you and much to ask your forgiveness for. The time is not yet right. I will tell it all to you when I return." Bella was searching her mind for what Annabel had told her about …'_what's his name?'_ she didn't remember being told his name. This embarrassed her further. She was in love with a man whose name she didn't know. Edward smiled at her thoughts. He was comforted to hear another declaration of love from her and hoped it would hold strong when she learnt the truth.

"What story? Anna didn't-"

She stopped immediately when sudden understanding filling her. The man with her was the sad king from Annabel's story. She gasped at the realization that the king from the story is vampire. She remembered he had a son in the story and her heart broke. _Her _king had already given his heart away. She concluded the man in front of her couldn't return her feelings.

"You remember" Edward stated. He didn't know how to comfort her breaking heart. It was true he loved his lost mate deeply and still grieved for his heir. He was also taken by a young Bella after millenia of a life without hope. He hadn't declared himself and Bella didn't know of his mind reading.

"Yes" Bella replied quietly. Edward took her hand in his and kissed it. In his own way he was reassuring her. Bella's heart beat faster.

"Breathe easy, Isabella" Edward was amused. She had similar odd reactions to his charms as _his Isabella _had while still human. Bella took a deep calming breath. She hoped to have more time with him and hear his story from his lips. She didn't want him to go but didn't know how to ask him to stay. "Please await my return dear Isabella. I shan't be long." He assured.

"Isabella please trust Anna with your safety. It would please me if you kept distance from the wolves while you are still so fragile" He asked suddenly serious. Bella's reaction - as he expected - was confusion then rebellion. Though she understood nothing he said about the wolves she did not like being told what to do. This was not new to Edward. _His Isabella _was tenacious. He took comfort in the similarities between the two women who held his long-suffering dead heart.

"Annabel will inform you of the wolves." He paused for a breath. "I leave my name with you Isabella, be safe." Bella knew there was a deeper meaning to those words. She felt he meant not just a name but all that was of himself. She was touched by the reassurance that he'd chosen her.

"W-Why not you? I mean, why don't you tell me…about he wolves?" A breathtaking but sad smile broke from Edward's face. Bella had sounded like _his Isabella_ with her curiosity and bluntness.

"There are men who live nearby, close to the waters. They turn into wolves and my Anna tells me they do not need the moon for it. It is quite an interesting development. I would have liked to meet them but my time here is short. No human survives an encounter with one of the wolves. As I have not learnt how this kind creates others, I cannot take a chance with your wellbeing Isabella."

Bella connected the dots much quicker '_of course there'd be werewolves if there were vampires!_ _But close to the waters was the reservation – Jake – his tribe - The legends_. _Jake's tribe turned into werewolves!'_. She felt silly for not realizing it much earlier from the story Jake told her about the Cullens. She now also wondered how they were created. '_I mean Jake was born wasn't he?'_ She thought to herself.

Edward didn't like her enthusiasm and curiosity on the subject since he would not be with her for some time. He growled low seeing the image of Jacob repeated many times in her thoughts. Bella stopped immediately when she registered his growl. She focused her mind on a shopping trip she took with Alice and Anna. Edward was pleased but curious how she knew to change her thoughts. They sat in comfortable silence until Bella's stomach grumbled. She flushed a deep red out of embarrassment.

"We must get you fed." Edward stood and helped her up.

Esme had dinner waiting for Bella. She ate in the kitchen with Edward standing by the window looking outside. He was debating with himself about leaving so soon when he'd just met Bella. His heart wanted to stay and enjoy endless time with her. His mind reminded he needed to go to his brothers. He was eager and anxious to share the good news of finding Bella and to learn of new developments from Russia. He decided it was best he left to keep Bella and Annabel safe. It was not yet time for his brothers to know about Annabel.

"You're still leaving?" Bella asked quietly standing behind him. She wanted to touch him but couldn't still her shaking hands.

"I must" He replied just as quietly turning slowly t face her. Their eyes met and stayed locked onto each other while both silently prayed for the safety of the other. Moments later they joined the others. The evening was filled with light conversation. Edward sat next to Bella on the love seat and did not help calm her heart at all. The Cullens wished Edward a safe trip after Annabel took a sleeping Bella to the guest room. It was two in the morning when he decided to start his journey early. It was difficult for him to leave Bella but staying longer would only crumble his resolve. He changed into a new suit and took his swords under a long undercoat this time.

That night, Jacob featured in Bella's dreams as a werewolf fighting with Edward.


	21. Of Dangers And Plans

**Chapter 21: Of Dangers and Plans**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. **

**Of Dangers and Plans**

Edward felt nostalgic with a desire to see his land. He travelled south inland at a steady speed. It was very different from how he remembered it to be with time passed. His thoughts never strayed far from Bella. He battled with the desire to change her. As was their way, he would have to wait at least three years before turning her as she was young. Another other part of him realized that Bella was mature for her age and vulnerable if she remained human.

He smiled at the thought of Annabel's progress, confident she will make a fine general for the house of Masen. He had heard her concerns about finding a mate and her Nathan. His house had three already. If Annabel's plan to offer her Nathan immortality comes to pass that would be four. Their mates would bring the number to six, the greatest number he planned to have in his household. This thought settled his worries over who would be members to his house. He wasn't ignorant that Annabel had a limited choice in mates and feared she might never find one. He smiled remembering Esme's wishes for her family and his house to live closely together wherever they settle. It was an intriguing thought. He left the decision to be made by his Anna and Bella almost certain that will be his way of life. He enjoyed Carlisle and Eleazar's company very much.

His thoughts of young Nathan led him to Annabel's old home to see the boy. He had requested protection for Annabel's family from his old dear friend Aata, in New Zealand. He was very old werewolf, almost as old as he. Aata had escaped with his family to the small island when his brother Evan's house was attacked and he went into hiding. His long life had brought him many wives and sons, all of whom carried the wolf gene. He forbid them from turning to keep them safe and undetected especially since the Volturi hunted their kind for sport. He'd watched his families grow old and die many lifetimes over but never let himself age a single day over thirty five. He was the keeper of his specie's knowledge and history, a fearsome warrior and a fine sword maker. Aata had been pleased to learn Edward lives that he offered his two eldest sons who could turn and were still unmarried to go and watch over Nathan. He had offered the same protection for him, Evan and Kira but they had declined. They chose to keep their numbers small and were unwilling to expose his existence.

The two sons of Aata sensed Edward's approach and met him just outside the city.

"Master" They greeted with bowed heads

"Sons of Aata, I see you," He greeted the two "And how does our young Nathan?"

"He is well master. We haven't any trouble" Edward searched their memories to see what had transpired since the family returned from Brazil. They had received news of Annabel's disappearance. Nathan was not coping well and had started acting out. The family had also received Alice's help in the form of a donation from an organization that helped with cases of human trafficking. This was the given strong suspicion for her disappearance. One of their two guardians worked daily with Annabel's mother and had developed a relationship with the boy. He walked him to and from school daily. There had been no vampire presence in the area.

"I am pleased. I shall be on my way after I see the boy." They led him to Nathan's home where Edward spent a few minutes watching the family through a window and then left.

He arrived at Kira's home to find Evan had brought his whole house except Antonio and his mate. Edward felt a pang of sadness that he couldn't have Bella and Annabel there with him too.

"We have news of the house of Khrypkov. Our brother is upset for the three guards who did not return to him. True to his ways, he has sent another four to search us out. They are accompanied by twelve of this generation from his Romanian allies. All are skilled fighters. We were on the way to meet them when word reached us that our brother's only heir has left the safety of his house after an altercation with his father. It seems treachery and insolence runs in his veins too. He is strong, skilled and headed to your lands."

Edward was alarmed by the news. Annabel was in danger and if Bella is found out she would be killed. His mind started formulating ways to get back and protect his house.

"Our brother has another group searching through China, India and the lands surrounding Russia. He leaves his house vulnerable." Kira finished updating Edward.

"We must use this opportunity to our favor. Antonio and his mate Ela are in India. They will be found and killed if we delay." Evan added. From their thoughts Edward saw the plan that they had discussed before his arrival. They planned to travel north in Africa to kill the first search party then to Russia to attack their brother's house. Kira was not comfortable with this idea and neither was Edward. He didn't want to kill his brother.

"What have you in mind brother?" Edward asked Evan even though he already read the answer from his thoughts. After Evan confirmed the plan, the two looked to him for leadership. They wanted his approval of their plan.

"We travel north to meet the first group. We will decide our next step after we learn more from them. Aata has sons who can join with us. We travel with speed and stealth and do not make ourselves known" Edward commanded "Will you release your females to Argentina to relieve the son's of Aata and send them to join us?" Edward asked

"Yes brother" Kira offered without question

"I am curious brother, what of this boy that he is important?" Evan asked. He'd discussed this with Kira before and not satisfied with the answers Edward had given. "It is not of concern to us whom the Volturi recruit or who turns vampire from the cattle. Why expend so much to protect the little one?"

"I know the boy's mother and he is to belong to my house when he is of age." Edward answered curtly to their shock.

"Another conquest of yours?" Kira asked in amusement. Edward had been known to have his way with women in the past. That was until he met his Isabella.

"You could say so." He reluctantly misinformed them. The lie had the desired result as both his brothers spotted big grins on their faces. To them, their brother had returned to life and moved past the grief of his lost mate and son like them.

"That is an acceptable explanation. Of course we will extend him our protection" Evan agreed

Kira ordered his concubine and her maidens - lovers to his guards - to go relive Aata's sons and send them to follow the brothers. Evan sent his concubine and maiden to New Zealand for Aata. The three brothers and three present guards travelled north to eliminate the search party sent after them. With his brothers knowing that Edward had _someone_ it would not be strange for him to check on Annabel. He only hoped his brothers did not sense the strength of their bond. There was still six months left before Annabel matured. He hoped to keep her existence hidden till then.

Two days later while travelling past central Africa at a leisurely pace they sensed Aata following them in wolf form. He was truly powerful and approaching at great speed. His two sons followed a short distance behind him.

"It pleases me to see the three lords together. Once I learned of your purpose I could not sit and not offer my assistance." Aata informed in greeting. "It is good that the African skies shine a clear full moon." he howled with great pride.

"Indeed it is" Edward acknowledged him and his sons.

They met their brother Khrypkov's search party at the northern tip of Ethiopia the next day. The moon shone brightly in full. Aata and his sons were in formation being the first line of defense. Behind them were the three male guards and the three lords. The new generation vampires became confused and fearful when they spotted the werewolves especially Aata's intimidating form. None of them had confidence they'd win against them. Edward ordered Aata and his sons to pair with the three guards and attack only the new generation vampires opposing them. The three brothers would engage their brother's guard. They attacked their enemy with singe minded viciousness. The werewolves tore the vampires limbs clean off their bodies and marred their bodies with their claws. Venom spilled on the ground shining silver in the moonlight. The guard followed with a deadly clean decapitation by sword setting their enemy alight. Edward and his brothers picked off their targets and killed them quickly. The whole encounter was over in seven minutes.

"Ah, how I miss a good duel. There are no more worthy opponents left." Aata sighed heavily in mock sadness. He was disappointed there was not enough challenge.

"Thank you for standing with us old friend. There is more to be done in Russia." Evan thanked him. At that moment Antonio and his Ela joined them. They had sensed their masters close by and travelled to meet them with more information on the second search group and their brother's Romanian ally coven.

"Brother, should we not alert the Volturi of the Romanian coven? Their animosity could work in our favor" Kira suggested

"Yes it would. However, if Aro uses his ability on any of them he will learn everything they know of us. It is too big a risk." Edward rejected the suggestion. "We should eliminate them ourselves. That will leave our brother without protection and in a better position to listen to us."

"You plan to have a talk with him?" Evan sneered

"Yes, in hopes that he will listen. I plan to offer him a chance to live."

Evan was not pleased. He wanted his brother to pay with his life for betraying them to the Romanians. As they discussed plans to attack the Romanian coven without detection Edward took the opportunity to contact Annabel. Though his brothers were close, the strength of bond wouldn't be easy to sense while he was at the bottom of the sea.

Annabel was in a state of meditation when Edward reached her.

"_My Anna, I have news,"_ Edward speedily told her everything he'd learnt and alerted her of the possible danger headed her way. In turn he also learnt of all that transpired after he left and saw how Bella missed him.

"_Keep yourself and Isabella safe. Engage the wolves or run if you must. My name is with you both."_

He closed their link immediately. Anna startled awake from her _sleep_ state with worry over hers and Bella's safety. She was even more afraid of being found out and claimed by this travelling son to the house of Khrypkov.

"NO BELLA!" A high-pitched scream from Alice reached her ears increasing her fear exponentially.


	22. Of Plans and Danger

**Chapter 22: Of Plans and Danger**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. **

**Of Plans and Danger**

Bella woke earlier than usual in the morning. It took a few minutes to remember that she was at the Cullen home and Edward had left. The thought of not knowing when she'd see him again threatened to take her under. She held on tight to her pillow forcing herself to be strong and wait for his return. A light knock at the door announced the invasion of a very hyper Alice. Once Bella had been thoroughly tortured they left for school. The end of the school year was fast approaching for seniors. Classes were about preparations for finals and graduation. Bella had talked to her mom Rene about her college dilemma and not knowing what to study. Renee had advised her to take a year off to think things through while travelling, working or doing whatever interested her. Charlie was not so understanding. To his credit he had not pushed her yet.

Bella was thinking about this through her morning classes. She avoided directly thinking about Edward. Alice kept her distracted during the classes they shared. She sat with the Cullens at lunch unaware of the shock she sent through the school. Her usual lunch mates spent the time staring at her back.

"Bella, Mike Newton is debating whether to come over and take you back to your table" Emmet started

"Huh?" Bella startled. For a moment she couldn't remember who Emmet was talking about.

"Mike Newton?" Emmet repeated "Geez Bella, you got it bad"

"Uh…oh, they'll survive" Bella brushed it off. The Cullen's could tell she was preoccupied and rightly guessed as to the reason. The rest of the school day flew by in a blur. Fortunately, seniors didn't have to take gym anymore in favour of study period.

Bella felt like a stranger when she arrived home. Charlie's house didn't feel like home anymore. The house was spotless and a fully cooked dinner was still warm in the oven. She made her way up the stairs to her neatly packed room. The laundry basket was empty and her cupboard was neatly packed. All her shoes were placed together in pairs. Even her rain boots and tennis shoes were newly washed. Curiosity led her to Charlie's room which she found to be equally clean. His shoes had been polished. She emailed her mom and started studying for her finals.

Charlie arrived late from work with Billy, Jake, Sam and his fiancée Emily.

"Sorry didn't mention it earlier Bells, it wasn't planned" Charlie apologized

"It's okay dad, there's enough for everyone" Emily followed Bella into the kitchen to help.

"Are you sure you don't need help Bella? Sam and I were practically dragged along. Charlie boasts so much about your cooking, we absolutely had to try it." Emily explained kindly.

"Uh, no it's really okay. Please get the plates. We'll all eat in the living room."

Anna had prepared a three course meal with desert. It wasn't a first but annoyed Bella because she had to play a gracious hostess. She preferred spending time alone. Emily served the first course concerned about the size of the meal. She knew how much Jake and Sam needed to eat and thought maybe Bella had not cooked enough. As her annoyance steadily rose Bella had a moment of sudden inspiration. She lit eight long candles and placed them in the living room switching off the main light and the TV.

"Bells-?" A shocked Charlie started

"We have guests" She simply replied and went back to the kitchen to dish the main meal. She placed the plates on the small serving table and sat on the floor by Charlie's feet to join them. The men were happily surprised with the second serving. Conversation drifted from football, fishing, Sam's plans to join the police force, Jacob's hopes of having his own car workshop and Bella's non-existent college plans.

"I want to be a writer but want to explore other things first. I want to travel, visit historical places and learn about other cultures. There's just so much to do and college is not first on the list." Bella decided it was best to get this all out for Charlie. He couldn't pressure her in front of his friends.

"Wow, that's cool Bells. I told dad that college wasn't everything too." Jacob supported

"I'm not saying I won't ever go. Maybe I'll do correspondence at first. It just feels like a waste confining myself to a place I don't really want to be. I could fail the year simply because my heart isn't in it." She slyly threatened. Billy and Charlie didn't comment. Charlie wasn't happy.

"Are we all finished? There's dessert" Bella announced

"Bella maybe you should rather think about opening a restaurant. Your cooking is exceptional." Emily complimented

"Thanks, but that doesn't go well with my travelling plans." Bella smiled as she gathered all the plates to the kitchen. She knew Charlie will bring up the topic again sooner rather than later. She purposefully made her plans sound complicated because what she really wanted was one thing. She wanted Edward to come back and take her with him wherever he left to next. She'd gladly follow him all over the world and be happy. She escaped to her room to avoid Charlie after their guests left.

Each passing day was harder to get through for her without word from Edward. She kept to herself, even in the company of her school mates or the Cullen kids. She saw Annabel three times in a six day period, which helped her a little but not by much. She wanted to ask Annabel about Edward and when he'd be back but couldn't bring herself to. She felt like she would break down from saying his name. Annabel stayed out of sight yet always close.

Alice dragged her to the Cullen house to bake with Esme their last day of finals. She knew Bella wasn't interested in celebrating. The house was empty except for her, Esme and Annabel.

"I miss him" Bella started, breaking the silence in the house

"Oh Bella dear" Esme rushed around the small island table to give her a hug "It'll be alright"

"No it won't. I can't think of anything else but him. Everything that I know is estranged from me. I feel like I need something to centre me. I need him and he's not here" Bella broke down in tears. Annabel kept on baking. She was not ignoring the two women talking but respecting Bella's privacy the best way a maiden should. Esme rocked gently until she calmed.

"You need to be strong Bella. He will return. I'm sure he thinks of you as often as you do him." Esme comforted.

Bella turned to face Annabel. "Tell me Anna. Tell me everything I need to know." She wanted to hear more about Edward in hopes it would bring him closer to her.

"I'm not sure where to begin" Annabel stopped working to sit opposite Bella and Esme on the other side of the table.

"Well, what do you know?" Bella asked "About him"

"Almost everything. He passed on his memories to me when he changed me"

"Do you know where he is?" Bella pressed. He voice was sharp. She was exercising her authority over Annabel without realizing it.

"He is travelling to go meet with his brothers in Africa at the house of Usha"

"His brothers?" Bella's frustration increased. She felt like the only one who didn't know anything about Edward or his whereabouts and the reasons.

Annabel took a deep unnecessary breath. It was time to tell Bella the truth about who she was to her.

"Yes, Master had four brothers and he is the eldest. Three are still alive. His second was killed during the wars from the story I told you. All of the brothers had the same empire to rule over as master in their time. They were all attacked by the same enemy who are the new vampires of Esme's kind. Their numbers were large and their attacks to each house strategic, which led master to believe there was a traitor amongst them. As it turns out master's brother from the house of Khrypkov in Russia has turned against his own. You'll remember I told you how master's house was defeated. He let his enemy kill his will to live and died to the world. He did this out of grief and to protect his brothers until they could identify the traitor among them. At that time the vampire world was ruled by the Romanian coven. They were soon overruled by the Volturi coven who still rule this day. The Volturi continued to keep master prisoner. Their interest in him was to preserve a part of our history and to make sure he didn't build a rebellion against them. At the time master's house was taken, his two younger brothers went into hiding. Their houses had been destroyed, their mates and children killed. It was early this year when master and I left Volterra to the Americas that his brothers learnt he was alive and came for him. He sent me here to hide me for my safety, until he can tell them about my existence. The two younger brothers are Kira, leader of the house of Usha in Africa and Evan, leader of the house of Kevi in China and surrounding Islands including Australia. They have been hiding in Australia and the southern tip of Africa through time spanning over a hundred millennia, far from Italy and Russia."

Bella was stunned. Her mind couldn't process the information fast enough. She had never really asked details about the vampire world outside the Cullens and was surprised they even had rulers.

"How do you fit in all of this?" She asked Annabel

"You saw my website. Vampires don't like people snooping around in their business whether you find out the truth or not. The leader of the Volturi invited me to Volterra to _'do vampire research at his lab.'_ Annabel used air quotes. "I learnt much more than any living person is allowed to know so I had to be killed or changed. The leader of the Volturi found no use for me but master did. He changed me and made me his first general. I am to help him rebuild his house."

Bella's brows were furrowed in deep in thought. "How did his brothers know he was alive?"

"The brothers can sense each from anywhere in the world. When master decided to change me he allowed himself to live again. He must exert his authority over me as his keep. This is how they could sense him. All of them did including his brother in Russia"

"What will he do knowing that Edward is alive?" Bella didn't like the thought of him in danger

"He sent a search party to find master and the others. The group died at the hands of master and his brothers. While he was here master sensed his brothers seeking him. That is why he left. It is important that he keep them ignorant of mine and your existence. I have six months to reach maturity and perfect my training and you are too precious to us. We will do anything to protect you."

"When you say we-"

"Master and I"

"How am I precious to you?" Bella asked of Annabel specifically

"You are master's chosen mate. As his general I am to see to your safety. Because I am female, I'm also your maiden. Please understand that it was by pure accident that I found you. He had no hope of ever finding love again."

"You found me? H-how did you-?"

"I'll show you in a little while. There is something you should see in my room" Annabel answered nervously.

"What happened after you found me? Did he know he'd find me here at the party?"

"I can communicate with him but only when he chooses." Annabel's voice was quieter. She knew this would hurt Bella since she couldn't communicate with Edward.

"H-How?"

"When he chooses he can communicate with me through the mind, telepathically. It is only possible because he is the one who changed me. I am like his _'child'_ with his venom in my veins. My Lady please understand it is not safe for him to contact me often. Any of our kind will sense it and know about me before time. It is for our safety."

The three sat a long time in silence. Annabel was nervous of Bella's calm acceptance even as confusion reigned on her face.

"So everything you've been doing for me…is it...because you're his general and _my maiden_?" Bella asked

"Yes, you are my mistress. It is out of duty and reverence that I tend to you. I am also very fond of you Bella. You have been very kind to me."

Bella wasn't comfortable with that though she understood it. She decided she'd heard enough for the day. There was too much information to sift through and she hadn't asked about the wolves yet.

"What was it you wanted to show me?" Annabel and Esme exchanged a nervous look. The three made their way to Annabel's room.

Annabel led them inside and walked to stand in front of the portrait hanging on the wall. Bella gasped when she saw it. She had no words to describe what she felt at that moment. She slowly lifted he hand and traced her fingers on the portrait. She noticed the face was perfectly like hers and the hair colour slightly darker but the same shade of brown. The lips on the portrait were uneven like hers. Her eyes locked on the mischievous large brown eyes on the portrait. She pulled back after a moment and asked to be taken home. The car ride was silent with her leaning against the door away from Annabel.

"I-I need time to process everything you told me today. It's not anything to do with you. It's just all too much. I feel like I know some things and I know nothing at all. I need some time to myself. Please don't come and tell Alice to let me be. It's just for a few days" With that Bella shot out the car and ran into her house.

Annabel waited long enough to make sure she was safe and left. Alice was waiting outside for her at the Cullen home.

"She'll be alright. It's the shock of the situation." She comforted Annabel

"Thank you Alice. How am I to keep her safe when she doesn't want us around?" Annabel stated her frustration

"I'll keep watch and keep you posted." Alice danced up the stairs leaving Annabel outside.

Bella had crawled into bed as soon as she reached her room. _Her dreams were filled with stories she'd heard from Annabel. Edward was the king she'd dreamt of before. The was a little boy with reddish-brown hair, wolves, Annabel's swords…The Cullens and La Push wolves attacked Charlie's house. Annabel and Edward fought against them while she ran to hide the little boy in her closet_. She startled awake.

"Stupid stupid dreams" she muttered to herself.

Unable to fall asleep again she read until morning light reached her window. She had nothing to do and nowhere to go that day. Charlie had left for work and there was nothing to tend to in the house. After a shower she found a freshly made omelette with juice on the kitchen table. She didn't know how to feel about Annabel's continued service. It was nice to be cared for like that but she also liked doing things for herself. She decided to tell Annabel not to do anything for her for the week, or maybe until Edward returned. _'That may just piss him off.'_ She breathed out a big unsatisfied huff and sat down to eat.

She spent the day in her room reading and sleeping on and off. Charlie came home to another fully cooked dinner in the Swan kitchen. The next day was the same. Annabel sneaked in the food instead of cooking at the Swan's to avoid seeing or being seen by Bella. On the third day Bella was filled with irrational anger, frustration, longing and need. She wanted Edward, not Annabel or the Cullens. Knowing her wish wouldn't be granted she put on a jacket, grabbed her bag and truck keys to go to Port Angeles. She felt like doing something different to break the repetitiveness and focus of her mind from him.

She drove as fast as her decrepit truck would go. She shopped for gifts for her parents and found her mom a skirt. For Charlie she found an old policeman badge in an antique shop. There was an old model house in the far corner of the shop made from thick Mahogany wood. The model house was built like a castle and as large as he old computer monitor at home. It was beautiful.

"That is a Chateau de Mason Castle model" The old shopkeeper informed from behind her "It's rumoured to have existed a very long time ago, before time itself some may say. The roof can lift if you want to see inside." He continued to lift the roof off the model. Bella peeked her head over to see inside. "You can see by the passageways that they hadn't discovered straight lines yet." the shopkeeper chuckled showing Bella an intricate design of curving passageways. "The house had four floors joined by these passageways and no stairs. There are three rooms of the first floor, and four on all the other floors." He continued, oblivious to Bella's shocked face.

The passageway her eyes focused on reminded her of her dream. She had chased the little boy around a bend and watched him run straight into Edward's arms. She excused herself and ran out the door. The shop had two doors and she took the wrong one out. After walking for several minutes she stopped, confused that she couldn't get back to her truck. She took a wrong turn and found herself in a deserted alley. She could see an open parking lot on the other side where she was certain her truck waited. After a quick glance around her she walked into the alley to cross to the other side. She stopped midway through when she noticed two men walking towards her. She turned her head to see two more men coming towards her from the back. She was trapped.

She moved herself against the wall. The men wore dirty worn out clothes. The looks on their eyes made it clear they were stalking her. She started shaking. Her mouth ran dry and tears pooled in her eyes.

"Your bags sweetheart. Don't try anything funny" One of the men called as they moved closer. Bella threw all her bags as far away from her as she could.

"All your jewellery" The man called again. Bella shook her head pulled her sweater arms up to show she had none. She couldn't find her voice.

"Well were done here, they want to have some fun" The same man pointed to the two behind Bella who were less than five feet away from was more frightened when she understood what he meant. She pushed herself further against the wall while the two men stood closer in front of her.

"Now aren't you a cute little one" the first one started

"Looks like you ain't never been touched before…" the second one said pulling strands of her hair to his nose to smell it.

A loud angry guttural growl alarmed them all. Annabel was at the one end of the alley gliding at vampire speed towards them. She grabbed the man that had touched Bella's hair by the throat and bit down, sucking him dry. She threw him on the ground and grabbed the second one before the men registered what was happening. She threw him at his friend's feet when she was done, focusing her gaze on the other two. The man who had the bags was first to react and try running. As soon as he turned he bumped into Annabel's stone hard body. She drank him dry and let him drop on the ground. The fourth man was quivering. He squatted on the ground with his head between his legs covered by shaking hands. Annabel snapped his neck and let him crumble to the ground. She turned her attention on Bella.

"Are you alright my Lady?" She asked

"Y-y-y" Bella had gone from fright to shock in the few seconds it took Annabel to drain and kill the four men.

"Please let me help you" Annabel spoke slowly, mindful of Bella's shocked state. She didn't want to approach her unless invited.

"Uh…m-my bag" Bella weakly pointed to the spot on the ground where her bags lay.

"Of course" Annabel moved at vampire speed to collect her things.

"May I take you home?"

"H-I have my truck…somewhere" Bella finished quietly

"Then please, let me take you home" Annabel pressed. Bella stuttered giving her a nod. Annabel approached slowly and stood in front of her. When Bella looked at her face she was surprised to see her eyes were not red as she thought they'd be. Her momentary confusion was all the time Annabel needed to hypnotize her into a deep sleep. She caught her body and carried her bridal style together with her bags.

Alice and Emmet arrived at the end of the alley as she landed on top of the building Bella had been leaning against. They were speechless taking in the massacre Annabel left behind.

"Damn woman, you're fast!" Emmett commented.

The three of them had left the Cullen house together immediately after Alice told them her vision of Bella in the alley. Annabel outran them using all her focus to track Bella through her senses.

"We'll clean up here. You go on ahead" Alice instructed. Emmett already had two of the drained bodies in duffel bags. "Take the same route out the city. You will remain unnoticed"

"Thank you Alice" Annabel replied and took off running towards Forks with Bella safely asleep in her arms.


	23. Explanations

**Chapter 23: Explanations**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. **

**Explanations**

Annabel approached the Swan home from the back under the cover of the forest. She used Bella's open bedroom window to enter the house carrying her sleeping form with her. Jacob had been there to check on Bella and heard the noise upstairs as he was about to leave.

"What are you – What did you do to her leech?" he asked Annabel aggressively watching her place a sleeping Bella on her bed.

"Hush, she's asleep"

"Why? And why are you carrying her through the window?" Jacob pressed annoying an angry Annabel

"I don't have to explain myself to you mongrel. Learn your place." Annabel's voice rang with authority. It felt to Jacob like an alpha command. This confused him as much as Annabel's words angered him.

"My place is with her. She doesn't know it yet but she and I were meant to be together. It's just a matter of time" Jacob defended feebly. Annabel's face lifted to his and she broke into quiet laughter. Jacob didn't realize that his outburst saved him from her wrath.

"She is not yours mongrel. She is my master's. If you value your life you will refrain from making such claims." Annabel was in a better mood while Jacob's worsened.

"Wh – Who is your master leech?"

"My master is lord Edward, of the house of Masen. Maybe you should ask someone who understands better where your wolf people come from about him. I suspect you may not find any answers." Annabel shrugged with a cocky grin on her face.

"Is she goin' to be alright?"

"She is sleeping, nothing more nothing less."

Jacob left reluctantly. He didn't want to leave Bella with Annabel but he was anxious to get some answers on Annabel. She was different from other vampires including the Cullens. She wasn't afraid or bothered by the wolves. She could command him like his alpha. He also wanted to find out about this master of hers, his competition for Bella's affection. Very little from the legends of his people made sense where Annabel was concerned.

Annabel stayed with Bella all day. She was aware that Edward would be very angry with her when he discovered the day's events. She cooked supper for Charlie and straightened the house. Alice brought Bella's truck home a little while later and checked on them.

Bella woke just before six in the evening after a five hour nap. Her eyes landed on Annabel who stood by the window facing outside.

"Hi" Bella's raspy voice was barely audible

"Hi, there's water on the bedside table" Annabel replied

Bella took a sip of the water and closed the lid. The two stayed in complete comfortable silence until Annabel hung her head and turned to address Bella.

"Please accept my apology mistress. I should have protected you better. I shall not fail you again." she apologized

"No...nonono...Anna you _uh_ didn't fail. I don't want to think about what could have happened if you hadn't come. It's still so frightening." Bella fished quietly. Annabel nodded to acknowledging her words. The silence continued.

"So...uh…those m-men, you uh…"Bella left the sentence open. Annabel worried she had frightened Bella with her actions.

"Yes, I drained them. I was very angry. I'm sorry that I frightened you"

"N-no, I wasn't frightened. Shocked maybe. I uh…I'm curious"

"About what?"

"What does it taste like? I-I mean I faint at the smell of blood so…"

"It's tasty, especially mature blood. I can't imagine you'd like it though."

Annabel was puzzled by Bella's curiosity over the taste of blood. Bella was not only curious. For a fraction of a moment in the alley saliva pooled in her mouth when Annabel drained the third man. She knew that was a craving not disgust. Nothing about it made sense.

Rosalie jumped in through the small window startling Bella.

"Anna, Bella" she greeted them "How are you feeling?" She asked Bella.

"I'm okay thanks" Bella wondered why she didn't use the front door and whether it was the first time she'd jumped into her room through the window. She seemed very comfortable with it.

"Anna, I'm here to fetch you. Alice saw our futures disappear in a few minutes. It's possibly the wolves. Carlisle is on his way home. It's best everyone is there." Annabel growled too low for Bella to hear. She didn't want to leave Bella unprotected.

"Will you be alright for a few minutes? We'll come back as soon as they are gone" Rosalie ignored Annabel's growl speaking to Bella.

"I'm coming with you" Bella shot out the bed before Rosalie finished.

"Bella-" Rosalie

"I don't-"Annabel

She stopped them with a lift of her hand. "I'm coming with you even if I stay upstairs or in the kitchen."

The three arrived at the Cullen home five minutes later. Annabel and Rosalie had run slowly for Bella's sake. Carlisle met them at the front porch curious why they brought Bella. Rosalie explained quietly at vampire pitch as the three made their way into the house.

"One minute" Alice announced.

"May I take you upstairs please." Annabel was nervous not knowing exactly what was going to happen. Bella led the way in agreement.

Carlisle and Esme stood outside on the back porch when the thuds of the approaching wolves neared the house. There were lighter footsteps running alongside the heavy ones. They stopped by the tree line surrounding the Cullen home. Sam stepped forward in his human form carrying Billy Black. Jacob was carrying old Quil Ateara, the two elders of the council at the reservation. The third was the late Harry Clearwater. He had passed away from a heart attack in January.

"Greetings, we've come to talk. We are aware of a recent development that needs discussion. May we come in?" Sam spoke

"Of course, welcome to our home." Carlisle and Esme led them inside the house. Annabel and Bella were upstairs looking out the window at the wolves. They were both shocked at the size of the six wolves that remained by the tree line outside.

"We've learnt there is another member to your coven whom we haven't been told about" Billy's curiosity overflowed from every pore on his body. All the Cullen's were seated in the lounge with the two elders and two wolves.

"Yes, there is one other who has come to live with us since our last meeting. We think of her as one of ours. In truth, she doesn't belong to us" Carlisle replied

"But you have kept this information from us" Billy pressed

"I believe the pack members have met her before. We saw no need for a formal introduction." Carlisle hinted to the incident at La Push when Annabel went after Bella.

Billy wasn't happy with the reminder. Their reason for the trip was to see Annabel for themselves and ask about Bella's involvement. Billy was prepared for a fight. He'd always liked Bella for Jacob.

"What happened with Bella today?" Sam asked

"She was attacked in Port Angeles. They would have mugged, raped and killed her if we hadn't reached her on time" Alice answered

"What?-" A cold chill overcame Jacob and Billy

"How do you know this?" Sam pressed

"I have a gift to see visions of the future if I focus on someone." Alice answered truthfully. She felt no need to alert the wolves of their effect on her gift. They shifted uncomfortably in their seats assuming Alice already knew the reason they were there. Jasper smirked to himself guessing correctly the reason for their sudden discomfort.

"Did you get there on time?" Sam followed with another question concerned for Bella. He was reluctant to test Alice on her gift of visions.

"Yes. Anna is much faster than us. She is the one who got there first." Alice bit her tongue. She was hoping they wouldn't press for any details after that.

"And what exactly did she do?" Jacob asked. He believed they had done something to Bella and convinced the council to go and demand answers.

"I killed all four men. I grabbed them by their necks and drank them dry." Annabel chose that time to make an appearance. She answered as she walked slowly down the stairs making her entrance overly dramatic. "The fourth had a foul smell. I didn't drink his blood." She finished offhandedly.

The wolves were not expecting an outright admission. They had prepared to corner the Cullens into admitting some wrong doing on Bella.

"Filthy leach!" Jacob rose from his seat with tremors rocking his large body. "You drank from a human?"

"Yes. That's what I do mongrel. I drink blood. If it troubles you so much you should leave." Annabel replied calmly. She was standing by the front door ready to open it for him.

"Anna, calm please. Can we discuss this in a civilized manner?" Carlisle begged. He was shocked by Annabel's actions. That she killed and drank from humans and was confrontational with the wolves.

"Hmph! Civilized leeches" Jacob growled making his way back to sit. Annabel speedily pulled his chair back from under him. He landed on the floor with a thud.

"I told you to remember your place mongrel. You will be respectful to the Cullens." Annabel used her authoritative voice. Sam, Jacob and the wolves outside felt the weight of her command. The wolves outside howled and all lay down on the forest floor. Emmett and Jasper exchanged an amused mischievous look.

"Now sit and be quiet" Annabel commanded Jacob. Emmett bit his lower lip to stop himself from rolling with laughter.

Jacob felt he could fight against the order as he did. He pulled the chair back and sat heavily on it. His furious eyes were defiant.

Annabel wasn't strong enough to control the wolves because of her age.

"Peace Jacob" Old Quil Ateara spoke for the first time in the presence of the Cullens. His voice was a raspy whisper. He was very old, shrunken and had lost all his teeth.

"What you did is a breach of the treaty" Sam spoke slowly. He too was fighting Annabel's command.

"I am not bound by any treaty. It is out of respect to the Cullens that I do not hunt humans while I'm here." Annabel responded. The elders didn't know how to handle her. They had always relied on the wolves to threaten vampires into running or complying with their requests as the Cullens did.

"Then we request you leave the area" Billy decided. He was afraid of Annabel and weary of her influence on the Cullens. Annabel stared him down until he squirmed. She knew he was Jacob's father and Charlie's friend.

"Then I take my mistress with me." Annabel decided.

"What?-"Jacob burst but couldn't rise from his seat like he wanted. The tremors he expected to experience to signal phasing and his outrage didn't show. That stopped him short. _'Could Anna stop him from phasing?'_ He looked to Sam frightened as he thought over the implications of this new development.

" Jacob!" Old Quil reprimanded. "Tell us child, who is your mistress?" He asked Annabel who now sat next to Esme.

"Isabella Swan," Billy and Sam gasped "She belongs to my master. I will not leave her behind. If I am forced to he will come for her himself and that is an experience you will not live through."

"Never!" Billy exclaimed "She stays here. You have no claim on her." Jacob was thankful to his father. He wanted to say the same but his words died on his tongue.

"No I don't, but my master does-"

"Billy, Annabel will stay here with us. I believe you'll agree it's best for Bella and Charlie in the long run. She is telling the truth. She cannot leave without Bella. It is physically impossible for her." Carlisle intervened hoping to avoid a full blown confrontation. "She is also the strongest and fastest of us all. If you press the issue you risk Chief Swan's daughter."

Sam and Jacob sized Annabel up. They couldn't understand how she was stronger that Emmett or Jasper. Billy was about to refuse the condition when Jacob found his voice.

"She can stay if it means Bella stays." He planned to do everything he could to convince Bella to be with him. Annabel's power of command had already faded away.

"How are you stronger and faster than the Cullens?" Sam asked. He hoped the answer would explain the obvious differences between Annabel and other vampires of their legends.

"She is of the second of her kind." Old Quil answered. "They lived a long time ago in peace with our wolf forefathers and fought a great enemy together. Many were lost and never seen again. It was one of our forefathers who took pity on our great chief Taha Aki and allowed his spirit to share his wolf body. He was a very old wolf who could only take the wolf form in the light of a full moon. His human body was weak and old, but his wolf body was strong. He taught Taka Aki to will the wolf body. It was at the time of his death that Taha Aki willed the wolf body to turn into man. The body took his human form for its master's spirit had left it. Taha Aki learned to will the wolf body without the light of the moon. The magic stayed with Taha Aki and was passed on to our people. It is truly an honor to meet one such as yourself while I still live child. We wish to live with you in peace." He finished acknowledging Annabel. All present were surprised at Quil Ateara's respect and adoration for Annabel. They had never heard about her kind nor heard him speak that long.

"Thank you, It is a pleasure to meet one as wise as you in my lifetime." Annabel returned the compliment to the old man with a slight bow of her head.

"What enemy was this?" Jacob asked. He'd had a stray idea to use the same enemy against Annabel if he had to.

"Our kind" Carlisle answered. Jacob's brow furrowed in confusion. _'Vampires killing vampires?'_. That discouraged his idea immediately. Billy was upset he knew nothing of Annabel or her kind when he was the chief. He had questions he planned to ask Old Quil but would not do so in front of the Cullens.

"We have met the girl and have no more business here. We will leave now." Old Quil announced, indicating for Sam to lift him up.

"Is Bella safe around her?" Jacob asked Carlisle pointing to Annabel

"There's only one other who can protect her better." Carlisle said the words Jacob did not want to hear.

"Are you staying here?" Billy asked for confirmation.

"Yes, I'll stay."

Bella had been sitting by the stairs and heard most of what was said. She was uncomfortable with Billy and Jacob's possessiveness of her though she dismissed it.

"Anna?" Carlisle started

"I'm sorry Carlisle. I cannot stand to be disrespected by a dog. I do not make excuses for who and what I am. I'm a vampire Carlisle. They should never forget it!" Her voice was sharp even as she showed respect for Carlisle.

Rose smirked. Annabel had the guts to do and say things she wanted to. Jasper sent her a wave of acknowledgement to let her know he was equally impressed with Annabel and in agreement of how she handled the wolves.

"We need to keep the peace with the Quilettes Anna and the treaty is a big part of that" Carlisle was determined to stand firm on that point.

"I understand. When I saw the distress my mistress was in earlier today I just acted. Can you honestly say you would not do the same for any in your family?"

"I would do anything to protect my family Anna but will not compromise on my principles"

"And I do not compromise mine. Anything and anyone who stands in the way or threatens my master's house will die by my hand." Annabel ended the discussion and ran up the stairs to her room. She stopped to carry Bella on the way up.

"Congratulations Pop, it's a girl!" Emmett slapped Carlisle on his back as he passed him by the foot of the stairs. Alice, Rosalie and Jasper left to hunt.

"I...I-" Carlisle was at a loss for words

"I know dear. We must remember Anna is different from us. She has a different drive to do the things she does." Esme comforted him. Carlisle hung his head. Edward had tried to explain some of their nature to him when he visited. He admittedly found Annabel trying. He wondered whether Edward had known that Annabel was absolutely resolute when he decided to change her; whether her drive was what made him decide to change her. Her tenacity made Rosalie seem like a house kitten.

"Come, let's go hunt" Esme invited hoping some fresh air would calm him down.

"He's upset with you isn't he?" Bella asked Annabel after seeing blurs of Carlisle and Esme running towards the forest from Annabel's window.

"Yes, he's not impressed with my actions." Annabel hesitated before she asked, "Are you displeased too?"

"No. I-I just…don't like confrontations. The Cullens have been nice to us and kind to accommodate you here." Bella answered. She was unsure when she requested of Annabel;

"I'd like it if you listened to Carlisle. It's important that you stay here to protect me right?"

"Yes, it is" Anna was watching Bella's reflection closely while she was facing the window with her back towards her.

"Then please try to live in peace with the Cullens. It's important to me." Bella finished. Annabel saw how serious Bella was in her request. She was happy that Bella was acknowledging her place and role in her life.

"Of Course, they'll have no more trouble from me." Just them Annabel heard Emmett say

"Aw man! Everyone wants to take my fun away" Emmet grumbled from his room too low for Bella to hear.

Later that night Annabel drove Bella home and stayed with her.


	24. Wolf Trouble

**Chapter 24: Wolf Trouble**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.**

**Wolf Trouble**

The next few days were relatively quiet. Annabel made an effort to be courteous with the Cullens though she spent more time with Bella at her home. The second Saturday Carlisle and Esme called her to talk.

"Anna, we can see how hard you're trying to be…_different_. We appreciate it, but that's not what we want from you." Carlisle started. He was enjoying the docile Annabel. Esme didn't want her to be unhappy in their home and he could never go against her.

"Anna we want you to be yourself, though that in itself is sometimes trying" Esme smiled affectionately at Annabel. "We want you to feel at home here and in the Cullen home no one has to pretend to be something they're not."

Annabel returned her smile with relief and sadness. It was Bella who had asked her to behave differently. She did not think her behaviour was a problem until that moment when she could see how it affected Carlisle and Esme. Edward had explained to her that she'd be in a permanent foul mood in her first year. She wondered if he explained this to the Cullens.

"Thank you Esme, Carlisle. I feel at home here. You have been very kind." Annabel excused herself shortly after to see Bella.

She arrived to find Jacob visiting and let out a warning growl when she caught their conversation from outside. "I have a boyfriend Jake." She heard Bella speak unaware of her arrival though Jacob was.

"Who and where is he? C'mon Bells we've been at this forever. You know I like you a lot. Give us a chance, please" He begged

"Aw Jake, it's not necessary to plead. I told you I don't feel the same way. I'll introduce you when he comes back."

"When will that be Bells? How come Charlie doesn't know you have a boyfriend?" he pressed

"I plan to introduce him to Charlie too, he'll know soon." Jacob flexed his jaw muscles in frustration. He wasn't getting anywhere with Bella.

"Just – don't write me off Bells. I've always been here for you and always will be. I'd never just leave without telling you where I am or when I'll be back." Jacob stated slyly. He was starting to feel Annabel's anger overcome him. He felt like the air was too thick to inhale and crushed his chest the more he tried to fight it. He had to lean against the counter top for balance when his legs give in.

"Hi, come on in. Jacob's here." Bella subtly warned when she opened the door for Annabel.

"Thank you. Hello Jacob," Annabel greeted cheerfully. The sweat was visible on his forehead while his arms were shaking from the effort to keep himself standing. Annabel smirked at him behind Bella's back.

"Jake are you alright? You look sick. Is that sweat?" Bella was concerned seeing the change in him. She raised her had to check his temperature which was warmer than average and gasped. "Come; let me take you to the doctor or home. You're not well" Bella took her keys and walked outside.

Jacob smirked back at Annabel as he followed Bella. Annabel narrowed her eyes. She was certain Jacob was overreacting to gain Bella's attention. She chuckled once without humour. While Jacob may look her age he was still an inexperienced, desperate and stupid boy. She decided to play along and beat him at his game.

Bella drove Jacob home to La Push while he enjoyed the small victory. Inside, he worried about Annabel's ability to control the wolf in him. He was a few minutes from falling to the floor kissing Annabel's feet. '_That would blow any chance I have with Bella _'he thought.

Annabel's effect on him began to fade when they drew closer to his house. It was fortunate Bella didn't start any conversation because he wouldn't have been able to say anything back. Annabel had tied his tongue, literally.

Billy was happy to see the two arrive together. He wondered why Bella was left alone with Jacob or even in La Push without her bodyguard.

"Bella" He greeted his best friend's daughter.

"Hi Billy, I brought Jake home. He got sick at my house" Bella explained

"Really?" Billy knew wolves couldn't get sick.

"Had to get her here somehow. She's been so scarce you'd think she forgot where we live" Jacob piped in, feeling like himself again.

Bella saw he no longer showed signs of illness. She dismissed the suspicion he had tricked her to get her away from Annabel soon as the thought crossed her mind. She returned to her home without delay much to Jacob's disappointment. Annabel had finished preparing her supper. She ate quietly reading her worn copy of Romeo and Juliet.

"What is it Anna?" Bella asked while she ate reading a worn copy of Romeo and Juliet. Annabel had been staring at her.

"I – I was just wondering what is between you and Jacob. Please forgive me if I'm speaking out of place" Annabel wanted to make sure Bella felt nothing romantic for Jacob before she took him on.

"Nothing. He is like a little brother to me. Why do you ask?"

"I'd like to put him in his place very much. It's disrespectful to master and to you for him to chase you like he does." Annabel replied. Bella didn't like the formality Annabel used with her when they spoke and appreciated her honesty.

"It's nothing, he'll get over it." Bella calmed. "Please don't do anything rash or…_exciting_" she added. In her mind she had a picture of Annabel drinking Jacob's blood. She was surprised that she felt no disgust at the thought Jacob could taste nice. When Annabel replied, she forced herself to change the direction of her thoughts.

"Yes my Lady" Annabel's sweet reply made Bella doubt she meant it.

"I think I like that better…what you called me just now" Bella changed the conversation

"My Lady?" Annabel asked

"Yes. Well, if you're not going to call me by my name that is better than_ 'mistress'_"

"As you wish," Annabel smiled with pride to belong to her master's house every time Bella acknowledged her place in her life.

From that day Annabel stayed closer to Bella. When she was out of sight she spent the time in the tree line that surrounded the Swan home. She made sure her presence was felt in the space around Bella's house and marked it like her personal territory. This made it difficult for Jacob and the other wolves to be near the area. Jacob felt an invisible force crush his chest each time he neared Bella's house to visit. He knew it was Annabel and she was getting better.

He resolved to call Bella daily, sometimes more than once. Annabel could tell Bella's patience and attentiveness to him was encouraging as she also liked the attention he gave her. She reminded herself that Bella was still very young and hadn't dated yet. To help her keep focused on Edward she shared more of his life story, his brother's lives and their lost world. Bella absorbed the information harder than before. Slowly she started ignoring Jacob's calls when in the middle of a story.

Frustrated, Jacob ran to her house one night in wolf form. He found Annabel waiting for him at the edge of her marked 'territory'.

"Jacob! My you make a good looking wolf." She greeted cheerfully. "Unfortunately I don't speak your language. You best change if you want to talk." she commanded.

Jacob huffed before turning to his human form. He remained unclothed a mere ten feet from Annabel.

"Where's Bella? What did you do to her?" He demanded aggressively

"A little respect Jacob," Annabel reminded "My mistress is asleep. It is after midnight."

"What are you doing here? Don't you have some hunting to do or something?" Jacob asked

"No, I don't. My place is by my mistress' side. Don't you have anywhere to be? Like the forest rubbing against a tree or something?" Annabel teased

"I don't rub against trees!" Jacob's irritation with Annabel increased. He was surprised when tremors rocked his body as he phased.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" Annabel warned in a sing-song voice.

Jacob was satisfied when his large russet brown wolf form stood towering over Annabel four feet away. He growled and bared his teeth near her face. Annabel wasn't fazed. She raised a questioning eyebrow daring him to make the first move.

Jacob lunged at Annabel using his hind legs to push himself forward. Annabel ducked sliding under his body. She grabbing his throat and lifted him in the air. He swiped his big paws at her and she tightened her hold, stopping his air supply.

"Stop it or you die right here, right now," She threatened. "I told you to keep away from her. Let this be a warning dog. Next time I'll pull your throat out and drink you dry." Annabel's voice was laced with venom. She looked her most terrifying yet.

"Are you here to join him?" She asked the two wolves who had joined them as she dropped Jacob to the ground. He phased back coughing wildly and gasping for air on the ground. The two wolves felt the full force of Annabel's anger. They made no move towards her. It was Paul and Jared. They'd caught the Annabel's threat to Jacob and were confused. They had a singular thought, 'C_ould Annabel drink wolf blood?'_ It was clear there was a lot they didn't know about her.

"Hm, I didn't think so. Now take him home. I don't ever want to see any of you near here again unless it can't be helped." She instructed and left them.

"Oh, and Jacob" she called a few feet away, decidedly cheerful. "You have a lot of potential. Not bad for a dog. Not bad at all!" She winked and ran off giggling.

Bella was awake when she slipped through the window spotting a naughty grin. "Where did you go?" Bella asked

"Just down the road. Jacob was here. I went to talk to him." Annabel answered apprehensively. She was worried about Bella's reaction to the news.

Bella just shook her head slipping back into bed. "I thought I said nothing exciting." She said sleepily.

Annabel pouted looking out the window. She decided that Bella was nicer to be around but her master was more fun. He'd have appreciated a little show of power with the wolves.


	25. Nineteen

**Chapter 25: Nineteen**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. **

**Nineteen**

Annabel was lost in her thoughts while Bella slept until Edward startled her.

"_My Anna,_" Edward greeted _"It's been long_"

"_Yes master, it has._" Annabel greeted happily.

"_Are you and my Bella safe?"_ Edward asked. He'd been worried about them since he told Annabel about the son of Khrypkov travelling towards their direction. He had avoided contact with her for the same reason. His brother's son would sense their connection if he was closer to Annabel at any time they communicated. It was almost the end of the seventh month.

"_Yes we are safe, though there has been some concerning developments…"_ Annabel showed Edward everything that happened since they last spoke. She showed him the attack in Bella at Port Angeles and her confrontation with the Quileute, the Cullens and Jacob. She showed him how Bella had withdrawn from her and her friends. The recent few days had been the worst. She only had life in her eyes when Annabel told her about him.

Edward understood this. Newly mated vampires couldn't spend much time away from each other. Their distance was straining him too. He had refrained from leading his brothers into Russia with a possibility of a battle when he would be a liability. He instead focused all their time to learning all they could of their traitor brother and his allies.

The Romanians had built a mature and talented army to go against the Volturi. They planned to infiltrate the Volturi from inside and weaken them. Edward and his brothers knew they'd be in more danger with the Romanians in power than the ignorant Volturi. They had spent much time debating the merits of three plans of action. They could destroy their most dangerous enemy and weaken their brother. They could allow the Romanians to continue with their plan in hopes they eliminate the Volturi and many who followed them.

Alternatively, they could alert the Volturi of their predicament and risk their brother and his family taken prisoner. Usha and Kevi were in favour of the latter. They wanted him to suffer as Edward had but he cautioned strongly against it. Their Russian brother had shown a great weakness. He would trade knowledge of their kind to Aro for favours if he was imprisoned or tortured like Edward was. They heeded the wisdom of his words with understanding that their greatest weapon was to keep such knowledge from the new vampire kind. Aro had no knowledge of their true strength and abilities. The little he knew didn't add to his hold on them. As things stood, all the new vampire kind had was numbers. Edward hated to imagine what could have happened to Annabel in Volterra had Aro known how to claim her for himself or have one of the guards do it.

Annabel heard his thoughts clearly as he did hers. He had made no attempt to keep them from her. He approved of the way Annabel dealt with the scum of men in Port Angeles and her ability to protect Bella even against the wolves at a young age. Jacob's actions aggravated him. When Annabel finished updating him, she let him know Bella's birthday was a few days away.

Bella had forbid everyone from talking about it or planning for celebration out of sadness. Edward decided right then to travel to Forks and send his brothers home for a little time. He knew they needed to deal with their situation quickly so he could stay with Bella and Annabel in peace. Aata accompanied him till he reached the ocean bank and joined his sons on their way home to await further instructions.

Bella's depression worsened day after day as her birthday drew closer. She wanted Edward to return for the day as he did for Annabel but was afraid to let herself hope. He knew she'd surely break if she was to be disappointed in this one thing. She spent most of her days in bed hoping for one thing and negating it in her mind. Annabel let her be. She didn't want to announce Edward's return in case plans changed. She and Alice prepared the cottage for Edward's return.

"I need to ask you something you may not want to do." Alice started one afternoon. Annabel's guard was immediately up.

"What do you need Alice?" She asked

"Bella," Alice replied "We need to make her presentable but I see that she won't let us. We may have to make her." she finished quietly.

"No," Annabel answered without hesitation. She only hypnotised Bella for her protection and refused to manipulate her outright. Expecting the same answer, Alice dropped the discussion.

On the day of her birthday, Charlie woke Bella with well wishes and left for a weekend hunting trip. Annabel made her presence known after Charlie left and continued with her morning routine quietly. She made the bed, packed Bella's room and made her breakfast. It was just before lunchtime when she sensed Edward near.

"My lady, master is here" She informed

"Edward?" Bella asked in a rushed breath

"Yes. He is close." Annabel confirmed and watched as Bella transformed into an anxious teenager.

She pulled at her messy hair and looked at her clothes in horror. Alice knocked at the front door at the same time promising pampering and a new 'presentable' Bella. Once within his hearing range Edward locked on Bella's mind. He found her mental voice soothing. He decided to give them more time and went to La Push first.

Edward was curious about the wolves and the old man who knew of him. He kept to the trees and watched the small settlement a long while. He followed a scent to the rock cliffs and watched the young wolf men leap into the sea waters below as he studied their thoughts. They were different from Aata and his offspring yet the same. He wondered if he could use them to resolve their conflict with his Russian brother since he had helped the Romanians and the Volturi destroy any and all of Aata's kind that they could find. If they made peace with their brother and could live without fear of his treachery, all could have bigger houses. A sizeable guard would guarantee better protection for his Isabella. He decided against exposing the wolf men to their world though. It would attract many vampires looking for a challenge to their lands.

He left the ocean bank to arrive at Bella's house an hour later.

"_Welcome back brother. We will leave the car for you and Bella. See you later."_ Alice greeted happily in her mind as she and Annabel left through Bella's window. Bella walked slowly to answer Edward's knock working to calm her nerves. She wore a baby pink mesh tube dress with a one shoulder jewel strap and matching heels. Her hair was in thick curls that made it look richer and shorter.

"H-Hi" Bella squirmed under Edward's gaze after opening the door.

"Hello, It's good to see you again" He replied in a quiet smooth voice. Bella placed her small hand in his and he bowed to kiss it. Her heart beat faster and louder as expected.

"Happy birthday my Isabella. You look beautiful" He complimented

"Thank you," It took much effort for Bella to form coherent sentences him. She took her jacket, locked the door and led the way to Alice's car until she noticed Edward didn't follow.

"Wh-what?" She turned to ask.

"I do not know how to steer an automobile." He informed looking like he'd be blushing of embarrassment if he could. "I could carry you to my home if you wish," he offered. Bella smiled. She was relieved there was something her age old love couldn't do that she could.

"It's alright, I'll drive." Bella made her way to the driver's side.

"My Isabella you shouldn't have to. Please, let me carry you." Edward pressed

"No-no, I like this. Please let me drive you." Edward accepted knowing Bella could be stubborn. He opened her door for her and got into the passenger side of the small yellow Porsche. While she drove, Edward concentrated on the experience of the car ride. His eyes roamed over the interior and controls. Bella smiled to herself. He was like a child in a candy store.

They were on the highway with Bella driving slightly faster when Edward turned to her.

"Where are you steering to?"

'Nowhere, we're taking a drive." She replied. "Just relax and enjoy it."

Edward noticed the happiness in Bella's eyes from the excitement of driving him and let it be. He was in an unfamiliar situation. Bella drove him through the tourist routes and past the thick forests of the Olympic National Park. Edward kept his eyes on her with brief flickers at their surroundings. Theirs was the only car on the road. He listened to her thoughts while she appreciated the beauty of nature and comparing it to him. After an hour of driving Bella asked where he lived.

"I haven't a house of my own yet. My quarters are at the Cullen property." Edward felt like he failed to provide for her.

"We'll go there." Bella drove to the Cullen's and parked the car in the garage at the back of the house. Edward had run with her to the cottage by the time her mind caught up with what was happening.

"you-you…." Bella started unable to finish her question.

"I ran here with you. They were impatiently anticipating our company at the Cullen house. I'd rather spend time alone with you if that's alright"

"Yes" Bella replied in a quiet breath.

Her thoughts focused on the possibilities of intimate moments they could share in the time alone. Edward excused himself to shower and change clothing running away from the temptation of Bella's thoughts. She studied the cottage while he was away. _Isabella's _portrait hung on Edward's bedroom wall. She stood to stare at it. Inside, she willed the woman in the portrait to tell her how she kept Edward's heart. Edward found her like that.

"I'm not her you know." Bella started nervously

"Perhaps. There are many similarities between the two of you"

"Like?"

"You have same beauty. She had your stubbornness and clumsiness while she was human-"

"While she was human? Is she human here?" Bella interrupted

"No, she was already vampire when the portrait was commissioned." Edward's voice was heavy with sadness.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you."

"No, it's quite alright. I understand there is a lot you do not know. Please do not hesitate to ask." Edward soothed.

"Will you change me?" Bella blurted out

"Yes, I will." Edward answered standing right behind her. Bella's body reacted to his closeness. She moved her right arm to the back offering her hand for Edward to take.

"I don't want you to forget her. But I'm afraid that you'll be disappointed if…if I'm not like her."

"Isabella I want you as you are. I could never be disappointed in you." Edward whispered in her ear. He placed a light kiss behind her ear and Bella's knees gave out. He caught her and placed her on the bed. "And she fainted just as you do my love." Edward chuckled.

Annabel brought Bella's meal and blood for Edward. Alice had put the blood in a dark wine bottle. She prepared their table and left before Bella came to.

"Edward"

"I am here" He answered from his spot next to her on the bed.

"What happened?" she asked

"You fainted"

"Oh" They stayed in silence for a long time. Bella wanted to ask Edward about where he'd been and what he'd been doing but decided against it in favour of the little piece of heaven she enjoyed at that moment. Her stomach growled breaking the silence.

"Come, you must feed my Isabella" Edward carried her to the dining table

"I'd like you to call me Bella. To- to differentiate between us" Her voice was barely above a whisper. Edward strained to hear her.

"As you wish" He agreed.

Bella ate her meal with a glass of wine. Edward poured himself a glass of blood and listened to Bella's thoughts with interest. She found herself curious about the taste of blood as before. She appreciated he could join her meal time as he sat at the opposite end of the table. Bella didn't comment out loud or in her thoughts about the odd situation. When she finished they moved to the only love seat in the cottage and sat together. Bella had her head resting on Edward's lap while he played with her curls.

"Tell me when you'll change me?"

"Soon… You are still young and that is of concern" Edward replied honestly. Bella sat up to face him.

"What do you mean too young? How old are you?" She asked

"My physical body's age is twenty–eight, the same as my brothers. Our kind does not turn children like the new vampire kind. We only ever turn mature adults."

"And you don't think I'm a mature adult?" Bella asked. Her heart was breaking at the thought of waiting longer to be with Edward.

"Physically no. At least after three more years. I believe you are mature and adult my Bella. Besides, it is far too dangerous to leave you human. I cannot risk losing you"

"Then you'll change me sooner?" Bella pressed

"Yes, I will." He confirmed.

Their faces had moved closer together. He closed the distance slowly placing his lips to hers. Bella responded with vigour and passion. Edward was not much better except mindful to control his strength. He gathered his thoughts with difficulty when she broke the kiss to use the bathroom.

When she returned he pulled her close and started moving to the rhythm of her heartbeat. They danced a long time neither felt the need to fill the silence with words.

As the lay in bed a little while later he listened to Bella's thoughts about their evening. She tried to understand the draw she felt at the sight of Edward or Annabel drinking blood. The more she thoughts of it the more she was aroused by the images in her mind. Before he had decided how to handle the situation Bella turned to him and kissed him passionately. Her thoughts were of him - his taste - his scent and the feel of his hands on her.

She rolled and sat on his lap unsure how to do what she wanted to do. She pulled her dress over her head and threw it to the floor. Edward's eyes glistened in the darkness of the room as he took in her exposed skin. He held on to his control aware Bella wasn't ready for what she was pushing him to do.

"Edward" Bella moaned as he kissed her bare skin where his lips could reach.

He knew that he hadn't the strength to refuse her. Her scent, thoughts and moans were teetering at the edges of his control. He placed himself between her legs and listened to Bella's heart thump out of rhythm. He kissed her lower abdomen and lower still. Bella's arousal was demanding. She was too far gone for him to stop. He licked her inner thing feeling her femoral artery pulsating on his tongue before sinking his teeth into her soft skin. , sending Bella over the edge. Warm freesia scented blood flowed into his mouth while Bella screamed in pleasure. He swallowed hard and licked the bite closed.

He moved to lie beside her and held her as sleep overpowered her. They now had a physical bond between them. He would be able to see Bella when he leaves and she would sense his presence. He had claimed Bella for himself. Their bond would keep the wolf boy or any other male away from her.


	26. Hostile Plans

**Chapter 26: Hostile Plans**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. **

**Hostile Plans**

"_Good morning Anna"_ Edward greeted when Annabel arrived to bring Bella's breakfast and clean-up after their dinner early the next morning.

"_Morning master_"

"_I'll be visiting the settlement of the wolf men later and would like your company. I'll bring Bella to the company of the Cullen's before we go."_

_"Of course master. I'll be ready."_ With that she left to the Cullen house. Edward ran slower with Bella after her morning routine to the Cullen house. He told her about his planned travels for the day.

Bella forced herself to accept being away from him. She was afraid she'd fall back into her depressed state again when he left. She hadn't asked if he was staying or leaving again anytime soon. "You'll come see me when you get back?" She asked.

"Yes, I'll be seeing you again in the day my Bella." He assured.

The Cullens and Annabel were gathered in the living room at the Cullen house. Emmett was speculating over how Bella and Edward spent the night together which gained him a low growl from Edward. His thoughts shifted to wonder if Edward had heard his thoughts. They knew from Annabel that their kind didn't have any obvious gifts. After the pleasantries Edward informed Carlisle that he wanted to visit the reservation.

"Like you my friend, I only wish to keep the peace." He added. Carlisle was uneasy remembering the confrontation between Annabel and wolves.

"I am glad. Would you like us to come with you?" Carlisle offered

"No, my Anna will accompany me." Edward declined.

"_Jasper and I would like to speak with you later at night when Bella is asleep. We'll come by the cottage."_ Alice spoke to him from her thoughts. Edward acknowledged her with his eyes. _"Thank you"_ She added.

Edward and Annabel arrived at the reservation through the trees. They walked the last few feet to Billy Black's house on the ground. Annabel wasn't privy to Edward's plans. He took the time to look around and heard from nearby thoughts the wolves knew of their presense. Billy opened the door to meet them outside. He kept a blank mask after guessing correctly who Edward was.

"Greetings Mr. Black. May I have a moment of the leaders' time?" Edward spoke first.

"I have no one to send for them. You can speak with me if you wish. I am the chief." Billy replied. Edward smirked at Billy's transparent dislike of him.

Jacob and Embry appeared from the back of the house. Edward turned to Embry and sent him to collect all the elders. The wolf boy immediately obeyed. Billy and Jacob exchanged a confused glance while Annabel smiled wide.

"Is there some place we can collect out of the public eye?" Edward asked Billy

"At the back of the house" Jacob offered. He had concluded Edward was no competition to him for Bella's affection.

"Please lead the way." Edward commanded Billy. Jacob didn't notice the oddity when his father did as he was told. Embry had sent Sue Clearwater with her children, Seth and Leah. He came a few minutes later pushing old Quil in his wheelchair.

"This is everyone," Billy informed. "All the wolves and elders of our people are here."

"Thank you for meeting with us. I have come to understand you have a few words for me regarding mine and Anna's presence here." Edward started.

The Quileute shared uncomfortable looks. The wolves blamed Jacob for the visit since he pursued Bella even after she made her preference clear. Sue was confused. Edward and Anna didn't look like vampires the way she came to expect. Her concentration was divided between the meeting and Leah's pain. Her daughter was hurting for becoming a wolf. Seth and Quil were excited about everything wolf and hoped for a confrontation at the meeting.

"Yes, well…we'd like you to leave." Belly answered after a few minutes

"Why is that?" Edward asked him

"Because you hunt humans. The girl told us she killed and drank blood from four men a few weeks ago." He accused

"Is that the only reason?" Edward pressed watching the nervous looks that passed among the group.

"And we'd like you to leave Bella here" Jacob piped in.

Edward smiled evilly at him. "We'll discuss that in a moment mongrel." He turned his face to Old Quil. "Greetings old one, My Anna tells me you have shown her kindness."

"Greetings ancient one." Old Quil spoke in his whispered shaky voice. "The Quileute wish to live with your house in peace" he added

"I wish to live with your people in peace." Edward nodded to him.

"Then you will not hunt humans?" Billy asked

"I will feed as I please. If it comforts you to know, my house will not kill our prey. We take what we need and let the humans live." Edward's voice was sharp when he addressed Billy.

"How is that possible?" Sam asked

"Unlike the other vampire kind, we are better controlled and require very little to feed."

"But…she killed four men?" Paul insisted

"Yes. They threatened the life of my mate. They could not be allowed to live." Edward replied calmly. He understood the ignorance of the remote tribe.

"How is Bella your mate? She is human" Sue asked. Her mind was still largely on her daughter.

"Do your wolves not claim human mates?" Edward returned the question.

"That's different. We are still human." Jacob moaned

"No you are not! You carry the ability to will the wolf body. Your offspring is stronger than your human mates' thereby force a change to their bodies at early stages to help them carry to term. Your body temperature is not human even as you are men. If one among you is born with a stronger inner wolf the animal will rule you as it will be harmful to all living beings in sight. It would take proper grooming before the man can will the wolf body. No, you are not human"

The Quileute were shocked at how much he knew about them. Some of the information shocked and confused them.

"Will you change her?" Billy asked.

"Yes I will turn her. She is vulnerable as a human. I have enemies who will kill her if her existence was known."

"Whom?" Sam was strategic in his questions. He refused to be pulled into Billy and Jacob's personal feud.

"Some of the vampire world who are like the Cullens and others who are like me." Edward informed

"If she's not safe with you why don't you let her be?" Billy pressed

"She is safe in mine and Anna's keep. She is my mate. If I leave her she will die a slow painful death. Is it not like that with your mates?" Edward asked Sam. Sam thought to when he'd left Emily after hurting her. Even with the best intentions they barely survived the separation.

"It is" Sam admitted

"That brings me to you mongrel," Edward addressed Jacob exerting his authority over him. "She is my mate. Mine! Stop chasing after what you cannot have. Learn your place dog. I do not take lightly to any threat to the peace of my house."

All the wolves were hunched over with their heads bowed when he finished. The elders felt the pressure of his power press on their bodies too. Leah started to cry.

"What is the matter child?" Edward asked Leah in a gentle voice. She sniffed, afraid to answer.

"I-I can't do this." She wailed.

She detested being the first known female wolf of her people. She worried of her ability to experience female monthly cycles or bear children. She hated knowing the pitiful thoughts of her pack towards her. She hated that she had not imprinted on a mate and doubted she could. Edward and Annabel's power over her made her feel helplessly out of control of her body.

Edward walked towards her. No one made a move to stop him. The wolves felt his authority over them even when his words were directed at Jacob. Edward found their singular wolf mind convenient. He knelt in front of Leah who sat at her mother's feet.

"Do you wish to separate yourself from the wolf?" He asked her.

Leah understood immediately what he offered. She looked at Sam, Billy, her mother and Seth before she nodded. Her hope was for Edward to deliver soon before her choice was taken away from her. Being a wolf was about the collective not the individual. She was selfish with her decision at that moment.

Edward kept her eyes on his a few minutes and raised two fingers to her forehead. She felt a great weight leave her body and mind. He pain and confusion no longer existed. Feeling lighter, she rewarded him with a bright smile.

"Thank you" Joyful tears ran down her face.

"Even in my time, females did not will the wolf body." Edward informed.

All in attendence were shocked to silence. They planned to test whether she could still phase after the meeting. Billy and Jacob exchanged a frightened glance. Edward had confirmed their worst fear.

"Have you any more to discuss?" Edward asked the group at large after removing his hold on them.

"No, nothing" Billy replied for all.

"Then we take our leave. We are staying in the area and will protect it like you and the Cullens. Your wolves will follow Anna's command when she wills it. They will train with her the next few months and provide added protection for my Bella and my house. Those of you who are mated are not bound to my house but could benefit from training with my Anna. Use the opportunity wisely. Jacob, you will lead your brothers in Sam's absence. Do all understand?" Edwards asked the group.

No one answered until old Quil spoke. "As you wish, master of the house of Masen."

Edward shook his small shaky hand to seal their agreement. He ignored Billy who constantly screamed profanities at him in his head. Billy was ignorant of the danger if they tried to refuse Edward.

"I ask that you speak with your people wise one. It is important." Edward left Old Quil with instruction to speak with the others since he knew their rebellious thoughts.

"Wait, please" Sue called to him "What did you do…to my daughter?" she asked

"I separated her from the wolf. She will no longer turn. She is fully human now." He heard the relief in Sue's thoughts and continued shock from the others. Sue couldn't deny the happiness on Leah's face.

"Train with the wolves. You can will them better with familiarity. There are some among them who will not be willing. Focus your energy on the obedient ones to practice control." Edward instructed Annabel as they ran home.

"Yes master" She had been wondering why he chose Jacob to lead his wolf brothers thinking that would make things more difficult for her.

"Do not concern yourself with the child Jacob. He will bow to you in a short time. I chose him because he has the gift to lead. He is a better leader than their alpha Sam." Edward answered her silent concern.

"I understand master" Annabel replied.

Edward suddenly shared with her visions of her family and Nathan. She saw and heard for herself everything that Edward knew. She was grateful her family was protected and had been provided for.

"If you wish it my Anna, I will change Nathan when the time comes. He will be my heir should I not bear one. If I do, he will be protector to him." Edward promised.

"Our visit was well received. My Anna will be training with the wolves. They will provide added protection to my house and for my Bella." Edward informed an anxious Carlisle. His brows were furrowed in confusion at the news.

"What does that mean exactly?" Jasper asked for everyone in the room since he could sense their confusion.

"It means what I have said." Edward stated. "We existed with the wolves by training them and controlling them. The strongest of their pack join our house guard as Anna has explained to you."

"I am trying to understand but I'm coming up short." Carlisle asked, allowing Edward to respond without alerting them to his mind reading.

"I offered the people peace. In exchange their wolves will train with my Anna. Only the unmated will join my house as the others have families. While I do not have a house and there is no territory to fight for they will only answer to Anna's call when she needs them." He explained. Esme sighed in relief. She was wondering if the wolves would have to give up their lives for Edward. Rosalie had a concern of her own, _the wolf smell_. She was very superficial and mostly concerned about petty things for a vampire.

"Annabel must be removed from this house to improve her training." Edward offered Rosalie an olive branch to avoid conflict for Annabel.

He took Bella back to the cottage where they spent the day talking. Bella had slowly become more confident around him and able to express herself better because she shared his venom.. She asked about his brothers and what he had been doing away. He answered all her questions truthfully. She was captivated by Aata's kind and the wolves of La Push. She had her supper and fell asleep quickly after calming from another Edward high.

Alice and Jasper arrived at the cottage a few hours later from hunting. Both radiated a quiet excitement.

"We are coming with you" Alice announced as soon as Edward opened the door to let them in.

Confused he asked them. "Where to and when?"

"Tomorrow, when you leave. Jasper and I are joining you on your mission. I've seen it." She showed him a vision of them running together from Forks and another of them with vague pictures of his brothers and their guard running under a clear moonlit night. There was a third vision of her and Jasper burning vampire bodies in thick snow and bombing a building thereafter.

"Does Carlisle know of this?" Edward asked. Alice took a deep breath before she answered.

"No, and he will not. We love our peaceful life and family than constant wars or a nomadic existence. We are thankful to Carlisle for providing that for us. But please understand brother Edward, Jasper and I lived differently before we joined Carlisle. We are very good at what we do and our gifts give us an advantage against others of our kind. We'd like to help where we can. I've seen that you will need us. This is as much for our family as it is for your house. Some of your enemy are our enemy. If the Romanians rule again we will be destroyed for our choice in lifestyle or forced to feed on humans. I refuse to lose my parents that way. We only need to destabilize them by killing their remaining leaders. The followers will be easy to gather should we need their support against the Volturi one day."

"I see," Edward replayed Alice's visions numerous times. "Are you certain you will succeed to destabilize them?"

"Without a doubt" Alice replied

"Then we shall leave together." Edward agreed. "What about the others?" He asked

"They've always been with Carlisle. They have never tasted human or faced a hostile situation that led to a fight." Jasper answered. "When in battle, we might need to…" He left the sentence open but all understood.

"We'll leave you to go pack."

Edward could rationalize taking them with and the advantage of their gifts. He wished he'd thought to invite Garrett. That was how he chose to test Alice' gift. He made a decision to invite Garrett with clear concern over the time to await his arrival.

He spent the morning saying his goodbyes to Bella. She was determined to be strong for him and not cry. He reminded she'd be able to feel his presence when he connects with her.

Edward formally asked Carlisle for Alice and Jasper to go with him out of respect. He promised to keep them safe and out of danger. Before they left Garrett burst in through the front door.

"You called?" He raised one eyebrow at Edward who gave him a wide smile. _"I pass!"_ Alice was smug when she welcomed the new additions.

"Yes dear friend, I am glad you could come."

"I came too. Now that I've found him, I will never let him go anywhere without me." Kate announced her presence. Edward was pleased. He did not wish for a mated vampire who would constantly worry for their out of sight mate. It was better they were together.

The five left Forks with Alice and Kate carrying small backpacks with their necessities. Jasper and Garrett carried larger ones with maps and other modern gadgets they would need later. Edward ran slower at point to maintain group speed.

Bella spent the rest of the morning at the Cullens talking to Esme. Rosalie and Emmett cornered Annabel to ask her details of their arrangement with the wolves and why Alice and the others were accompanying Edward. They were not happy to be excluded.

"Your family needs you here to protect the area." Annabel simply answered. She expected the whining from Emmett not Rosalie. She resumed her place at Bella's side in and out of sight.

_AN: Thanks for reading _


	27. Dangerous Games

**Chapter 27: Dangerous Games**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. **

**Dangerous Games**

Annabel learnt Old Quil had passed away the next day. Sue Clearwater had driven to the Swan's house to inform Charlie. She extended condolences from her master's house to the family of the only Quileute who showed them respect.

"He explained to us after the meeting yesterday. We will uphold the agreement he made with …" Sue wasn't sure how to refer to Edward

"My master" Annabel supplied. "Thank you"

Bella had observed her father with Sue during the visit and was certain there was a story to tell. It pleased her that her father would not be alone when she left with Edward. It also explained where his focus had been since he had not brought up college plans with her. Annabel waited a week after the funeral to meet with the wolves.

Esme received a package from a shop in Seattle purchased by Alice. The note read _'Draw house plans for the model. Edward'_ She was overwhelmed with emotion when understanding dawned on her. She studied the model. It was a beautiful piece of history she was to bring back to life. She decided to involve Bella to work on the plans together knowing it would be good for her since Annabel would be otherwise committed. Bella threw herself into the project after the initial shock of seeing Chateau de Masen castle model wore off. A bored and jealous Rosalie decided to sign up at the hospital as a volunteer much to Carlisle's delight.

Annabel sent word for the wolves to meet at the clearing where the Cullens played baseball. Emmet joined her with expectant excited at anything that guaranteed heavy contact.

The wolves arrived a few minutes later in their human form.

"Thank you for coming. Please divide yourselves in two groups. Those who are mated to one side and those who aren't to another." Jacob, Embry and Seth grouped together while Sam, Paul, Jared and Quil stood together.

"I'd like to see how you fight. Please pair yourselves to spar. Sam you will spar with Emmett."

The wolves did not cooperate. They circled each other without really fighting besides Emmett and Sam who were slightly more serious. After watching for a long moment Annabel started giving instruction patiently. They didn't take her advice seriously. She kept the training sessions short uncomfortable to be away from Bella long periods. The group trained daily for a few hours at a time. Annabel continued to instruct without participation. She had decided to give the wolves time to change their attitude before she would make them.

It was with alarm when the Cullens listened to the evening news one night. There was a rising number of reported murders in Seattle and surrounding towns. Carlisle was certain it was a vampire if not more. Annabel used her mind control on Charlie to allow Bella to leave town with her. He was told it was to help her with contacts in the publishing industry. Bella moved to the Cullen home for better protection. She visited Annabel at the cottage often and to be closer to Edward's memory. They monitored the developments in the news from the surrounding towns closely and informed the wolves of their suspicions. The wolves decided to patrol around the La Push border in pairs on a rotating schedule. They continued to train with Annabel.

Jared burst through the baseball clearing five evenings later disturbing the training session. He phased to his human form immediately as soon as he reached the others;

"They are headed this way, a woman and two men. They chased me but Jake howled to get their attention on him so I could get away. They have red eyes." He told Annabel

"Where is Jacob?" She asked

"He ran to the cottage to protect Bella" Jared answered nervously. Annabel growled furiously scaring the gathered wolves. She ran towards the cottage with the unmated wolves following. The others ran to La Push. Emmet ran home to be with Esme. Annabel and Jacob arrived reached the cottage at the same time.

"Are you stupid? Your actions will lead them here. To my home and my mistress." She scolded the wolf. "Take you place at guard with the others." she commanded and ran inside to find Bella reading by the fireplace.

"What is it?" Bella asked after taking in the wild look in Annabel's eyes

"There are vampires headed this way. We hope they do not find us here. The wolves are on guard outside." she informed her mistress

"Thank you" Bella's reply was calmer than how she felt. She closed her eyes and focused on contacting Edward who sensed her fear. He collected information about their situation from Annabel and instructed her to kill them the unknown vampires if they threatened their lives.

"Master knows and will be with us through it." Annabel comforted Bella after hearing from Edward.

"They are here." She bowed and left Bella with her swords in hand ten nimutes later.

Annabel went to stand next to Jacob facing the direction of the coming vampires. The wolves were confused about her weapon of choice.

The strangers broke through the clearing surrounding the cottage a minute later, taking in the situation before them.

"Well, hello there. I am Laurent. These are my companions James and Victoria. Who may you be?" He greeted. The three did not recognize her. Her hair had grown and her scent was mixed with the wolves'.

"That does not concern you. What are you doing in our territory? You are not welcome here." Annabel replied. She remembered the three had frightened and chased her when she was defenseless.

"My apologies, we did not realize the territory was claimed. We were passing through when we caught the smell of wolves. We came to investigate." Laurent replied.

"They are mine." Annabel stated with hostility.

"I see." Laurent answered

_'We are not leaving I want her.'_ Annabel heard the second male James whisper to the others at vampire pitch.

Bella exited the house at that moment taking in the situation outside. "Is there a problem?" She asked. The wolves were confused about her bravery or stupidity. Jacob kept his place by Annabe even when he wanted to go to her.

"No there isn't. They are leaving." Annabel answered without taking her eyes off the vampires.

'_I want her too,' _James declared with a threat on Bella's life. The three thought it was an odd situation. They could tell Bella was human from the heartbeat and flushed face. They knew others were large wolves but not what Annabel was except another supernatural being.

'W_hy are they under a human's control?' _James was curious. _'We need to leave'_ The woman Victoria cautioned as she sensed danger.

'_We'll stay in the area and watch'_ James instructed. Annabel had deduced he was the leader of their group. She needed to find a way to bring him out because he threatened her mistress.

"Are you the leader?" Annabel asked Laurent

"Well yes I am" He answered curiously

"Then why do you take instructions from the blond male?" Annabel pressed surprising them

"I do not" Laurent answered

"Then you will make sure all three of you leave the area and not stay to watch us?" She pressed.

"Yes" Laurent answered smoothly.

Annabel turned her head slightly to face Bella. "What do you think?" she asked. The wolves and vampires were confused.

"Did any threaten our lives?" Bella asked

"Yes, the blond male" Annabel answered

"Kill him" Bella instructed.

The wolves were shocked. Jacob couldn't reconcile a clumsy and gentle Bella to the woman who just gave the order to kill. Annabel approached the vampires slowly with he raised swords. They stood their ground and made no move towards her.

"Watch and learn boys," Anna told the wolves. Victoria smirked in anticipation. Her mate James was lethal with a well known reputation. She didn't believe Annabel stood a chance.

"Are you not going to defend yourself traveler? Or does your false leader defend you with his life?' Annabel asked.

"He can protect himself" Laurent started moving slowly backwards allowing James to stand in front.

Annabel and James studied each other. She decided to kill him quickly while James thought to toy with her first. He planned to return for Bella another day and then the wolves one after another. Without warning he attacked. Annabel moved out of the way smoothly. Her sword cut a chunk off the blonde long hair.

"I do like a man with shorter hair," She teased gaining a growl from Victoria.

When James attacked a second time she cut four finger tips clean off his hand.

"Now that I don't like. Looks like you're off my list." Victoria roared but did not attack. Her gift recognized the danger and stopped her from helping her mate. She was confused.

Annabel met James strike for strike. He couldn't find a weak spot in her and she was faster that him. He was confused and doubted he could win against her. Annabel cut both his arms off and decapitated him. James turned to burnt ash immediately. Laurent and Victoria were disbelieving. Victoria was enraged.

"Boys," At Annabel's call the wolves chased the other two vampires. Victoria evaded Seth and Embry. The rest caught Laurent and killed him. Annabel was disappointed with Victoria's escape. She made it back to the cottage where Bella stood leaning against the door.

"The female escaped," She reported

"A disappointing result my Anna. You will kill her when she returns." Bella answered in an Edward like manner. Annabel furrowed her brows in confusion.

"Master?" she asked

"Yes, Annabel?"

"Thank you for being with us" She recovered quickly.

"Thank you for protecting my Bella." Annabel caught Bella as she fainted and placed her on the loveseat. She knew Edward could temporarily possess someone he'd bitten but she never thought he'd do it with Bella.

Annabel could not sense Victoria in the area after the group had searched for her. The wolves resumed their training with a better attitude and respect towards Annabel. Bella returned home to Charlie's. She found things had progressed between her father and Sue. She spent her nights connected to Edward. Jacob and Embry started guarding her house at night in Annabel's absence.


	28. Dangerous Games II

**Chapter 28: Dangerous Games II**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. **

**Dangerous Games II**

Edward and his company ran south inland from Forks to Annabel's home town. Aata's sons met with him at outside the city same as before. They were curious about the yellow eyes he travelled with but refrained from asking questions out loud. Jasper was surprised they did not carry the same scent of the La Push wolves that was repulsive to vampires. Alice and Kate followed him into the city to see Annabel's Nathan. He was asleep at the time.

"Anha" Nathan spoke in his sleep. The gathered vampires in his room stilled all movement.

"Me too Anha" he continued talking. Edward watched his dreams in fascination. He was dreaming of his mother in various colourful unrealistic pictures.

"She thinks of you too young one. She loves you deeply" Edward whispered to the sleeping child kneeling by his bed. Nathan inhaled deeply and curled himself towards Edward before falling into a deep sleep. Kate was impressed with Edward who radiated power yet was as gentle. She likened him to Carlisle.

"I've booked us flights." Alice announced when they left the small Argentinean city. Edward heard she was not prepared to swim to Africa in favour of keeping a neat outfit. He raised one eyebrow at her in question;

"_There's a time for everything. Right now you need to learn to appreciate modern technology."_ Alice replied and shrugged.

They produced their papers at the airport and took a plane to Cape Town, South Africa. Edward felt out the plane ride like he did the car ride with Bella. Jasper took him to the cockpit to meet the pilots and see the controls. He enjoyed the ride so much he was surprised when it came to an end. Pleased, he admitted there were benefits to travelling dry. The five travelled on foot towards the house of Usha in Namibia. Kira and his two guards waited outside for them after sensing Edward.

"Interesting company you keep brother" Kira greeted, smiling at his eldest brother.

"These are my companions brother, Jasper and Alice Whitlock Cullen. You know Garrett. This is his Kate."

"Ah Garrett, one of our own falls?" Kira joked with Garrett

"I didn't do too bad," Garrett replied "Kate is special."

"You are welcome in my home, please enter. Our brother will arrive soon with Aata." Kira invited them in. He introduced them to his guard and their women.

"Exactly How far did you fall old friend?" Kira couldn't stop teasing Garrett. The two were friends longer than Garrett was with the others.

"I have changed my diet. I only drink animal blood now. It is foul and unsatisfying. The result is my changed eye colour." Garrett answered the question he knew would surely be asked.

"I see. Very far then," Kira smirked. The evening was relaxed with light conversation. Deon and Carl updated Edward, Jasper and Garrett with all they knew about the house of Khrypkov and its allies. Alice had explained to Kate they couldn't be involved in planning and decision making because they were female. She appeased her by giving a play by play of the conversation using her gift.

Evan arrived at dawn with his house. Their women liked visiting together since there were only six of them. Alice and Kate had observed their interaction and worried that Annabel and Bella wouldn't fit with the group. Both were resolute, strong willed and opinionated. Their stay was pleasant as both groups of women learnt about each other. Antonio's mate envied them because she couldn't go to be with her mate when he faced danger.

Evan was not as receptive of Edward's company. After combat training and final strategy discussions he asked Edward whether the women were accompanying them.

"Yes they are. Alice and Kate are skilled fighters. They would never stay behind while their mates face danger." Edward replied. Jasper could see the tension between the two brothers but could not taste their true emotions using his gift. It did not work on their kind.

"It is not how we do things" Evan pressed

"Jasper can sense and manipulate emotions of their kind. He is a good warrior and survived many wars of their own. Garrett is the only they know of who can match his skill. Kate can produce an electric shock that momentarily immobilize an opponent at contact. She is an experienced skilled fighter just under a millennia in age. Alice has the ability to see visions of the future based on decisions made. She knows what you plan to say to dissuade us from allowing their company. She has a response ready." Edward answered

"What do I plan to say then?" Evan tested

"That we'd be better off protecting the women here if we are truly skilled and that you do not need our gifts in a confrontation with your brother." Alice entered with Kate. They showed respect by keeping their heads bowed as she spoke slowly and quietly. "You are right wise one. There is nothing we can do in confrontation with your brother except die. Our gifts are useful to get past the Romanians to reach your brother's house undetected. None will be aware of your presence until it is too late."

Evan was intrigued. He wanted nothing more than to come face to face with Yev, their traitor brother.

"You know what to say to get your way. Why should I trust you?" He asked Alice

"My family and friends stand to lose everything if things are not handled delicately in Russia." She answered

"I trust her. That should be enough for you brother" Edward defended.

"Where did you meet?" Evan pressed on.

"Her coven lives in the same territory where my house stood. They have shown me kindness and respect. They guard a dear one to me while I am with you. Now they have given me two of their most gifted to war. I trust them." Edward ended the inquisition. He had told enough to satisfy his brother's most pressing questions. Evan knew any more questions would be interpreted as unruliness. He let the subject drop.

"_Anna and Bella will contact you shortly. You need to be away from here." _Alice told Edward through her thoughts urgently. He watched the visions playing in her mind with concern. _"Now!"_ Alice reminded.

Edward excused himself and shot out the house like a bullet to find a quiet place. He found a large empty cave at a mountain bed and stopped there sensing Bella reaching out for him. Once he understood the situation he possessed Bella's body. Through her eyes he watched in amusement at Annabel's antics while she killed the blond male. He retreated from Bella's body to find Evan and Kira at the entrance of the cave watching over his body.

"It is dangerous that which you do in times of war brother." Kira spoke seriously "Our guard are tracking three others from our brother with the assistance of your companions. They have six with them from their allies. This is a good time to see how skilled these females are. Care to join us and watch?"

Edward saw how close he came to being found and killed unawares. The two had sensed his link to Annabel and Bella to find him.

"These ones found us. It is a pity they will not return to tell our brother and claim their glory." Evan spoke from the mouth of the cave facing the land below. "If we asked brother, will you explain yourself to us?" He asked Edward when he came to stand next to him with Kira.

"Yes. But I request you not ask now since I have no wish to lie. I will share that I have found one who is first general to my house." Edward replied. He knew they were threading thin waters and didn't want to lose his brothers trust. They were surprised at the news.

"Why don't you bring your general to war instead of your companions brother?" Kira asked while they watched the chase and fights happening a few hundred feet from their spot.

"Inexperience" Edward sidestepped answering in full to avoid revealing his general's gender.

"I assume the call could not be ignored. Is there trouble?" Evan asked. Edward heard from his thoughts they sampled the strength of his link with Annabel. It was not as strong as it should be for a newborn. They knew his general neared maturity.

"All is resolved." He replied "Thank you brothers."

"We'd like to meet those of your house after our matter is settled. Our brother has lost more of his guard and his allies' numbers have been reduced. We should not waste more time." Kira spoke watching the burning vampire bodies below them. Edward understood they wanted to know everything about him and his plans to keep their peace with him.

"I agree. The females prove to be skilled. I have no qualms with their company." Evan affirmed. "Brother, we look forward to help you build your house." He added in warning. Edward sighed quietly with understanding. They would not be deterred from meeting Annabel and Bella. He resolved himself to the inevitable.

Edward tested asking Alice for delaying his brothers meeting Annabel or Bella after Russia.

_"No, they are both decided."_ Alice replied in her thoughts. _"It'll be alright. None of the males here will claim Anna as a mate"._ Edward was slightly relieved at that. There was very little time left for Annabel to reach full maturity. He wanted that time to pass quickly. _"We will be delayed in Russia." _Alice informed him after a vision.

It wouldn't be sufficient for his needs but every passing day meant Annabel grew stronger. He liked that Alice knew of his gift and they could communicate this way. It made him feel less guilty for hiding it from the others.

After Aata and his sons arrived the group left for Russia on foot. Edward was amused at Alice's mental complaints about flying instead of running. It was the first time she wore appropriate running shoes. They reached the tip of Africa and crossed through Egypt into Syria-Turkey and Georgia without detection by Alice's guidance. Edward, Kira and Evan had cut off exerting their authority over the group to remain undetected by their brother.

Alice, Jasper Luke and Antonio broke off the group to head to Romania in search of Romanian leaders. Kate, Garrett, Carl and Deon travelled the border of Russia halfway to the East finding and killing nomads that guarded the border and some of Khrypkov Romanian guard who were placed there with precision under Alice's guide over the phone. Aata and his sons travelled the border of Russia to the North-West and did the same, though Alice could not help them. There was a concentration of guards on the North-Western side because of the Volturi threat but none knew how to fight real werewolves. Edward and his brothers waited at the Russian border of Kazakhstan for the return of their group. Garrett's group returned first a week and a half later. Aata and his sons were limited by the moon in their ability to keep their wolf form and therefore delayed. They returned triumphant two weeks after Garrett's group.

Alice had delayed their group's progress sighting a bad vision and advised waiting for a better one. She later sent for Garrett and Kate to follow them. She and her group cut off all contact with the others. Her plan meant for Luke and Antonio to return to their masters soon as Kate and Garrett caught up. Because of the unrest caused by the attacks in the earlier weeks, Garrett and Kate had to fight their way past a few nomads. Fortunately, Khrypkov had called all his guard back to his house on high alert.

The four golden eyed vampires entered Romania under the cover of darkness. They were immediately spotted and chased. Alice led them straight to the Romanian leader's strong hold where there were more guards. The four were captured and presented before Vladimir and Stefan.

"Master" Alice bowed before them; the other's followed her lead.

"Strange ones, we do not know you" Stefan answered her greeting

"I am Mary-Alice. We escaped a few days ago from Volterra prison. We have been kept there a long time." Jasper used his gift on the present vampires to make them believe Alice.

"We have no knowledge of this" Vladimir commented

"Yes, we do not" Stefan affirmed

"We escaped in the night from our isolated prison. The leaders kept us for our gifts and experimentation." Garrett replied

"What gifts have you?"

"I am a skilled fighter. There is none among the Volturi guard who have bested me. I was imprisoned for refusal to join the guard as is my companion here." he pointed to Jasper who nodded

"I can cause shock to my opponents. My gift was limited to the palm of my hand. The Volturi trained me to expand it to all my skin. I was imprisoned for the same reason as the others" Kate spoke

"I can see visions of the future." Alice spoke. She did not add more. She had sealed their interest.

The two Romanian leaders called forth two of their guard to fight against Jasper and Garrett. Both won by killing their opponents and burning them within seconds. They tested Kate's ability against four guards who all fell to the ground twitching from touching her skin. They asked Alice to tell them what she knew.

"Most cannot be said here. However, I will say this much. You will rule the vampire race again." She confirmed

"How?" Vladimir asked

"There will be war. A silent war unlike any before. A Volturi high guard will turn traitor and come to you." She answered. Vladimir and Stefan had a few moles in the Volturi guard but none a high guard since they could not risk exposure to Aro.

"Tell us more" Stefan asked

"Explain the eyes" Vladimir followed

"We were denied human blood. They believe animal blood strengthens gifts. That is one reason. The other I cannot say with an audience." Alice ended quietly.

The Romanians held them under heavy guard for four days and fed them eight humans during that time. They were brought before the Romanian leaders again.

"It is curious. Our sources know nothing of you" Stefan started

"Yes, very curious" Vladimir followed

"Would you let the enemy know of a future seeing vampire in your keep?" Alice asked. They could see the value of keeping her existence secret.

"And the others?" Stefan asked

"Our mates." Alice replied simply "They believe Kate's gift can extend to shock without touch. She is the only known of a gift that grows. They kept her to observe."

"Ah" Vladimir understood. The thought pattern fit that of the Volturi. "Come with us child. We must speak." He called to Alice

"Yes we must" Stefan agreed. Jasper growled low and held on to Alice. The two Romanian leaders interpreted his behavior as reactive from past experiences in Volterra.

"Bring your mate." Stefan allowed.

They followed the Romanian leaders to their private quarters through deep ancient underground passageways. There were few guards placed along the way. They entered the lone room at the end of the passageways to find an old woman there. She had been turned vampire at an old age. Alice froze immediately when she locked eyes with her. Jasper was alerted to a problem.

"This is our seer," Stefan introduced "She has called for you."

Alice signalled for Jasper to not use his gift on her. She had never seen the woman in her visions. She hadn't seen her in the vision of them in the small room seconds before. She couldn't see the woman when she looked seconds into the future. Her visions showed only the four of them in the room.

"Ah, I see" the woman spoke in a rich mature voice. Jasper worked to control the fear he felt from Alice though she showed no outward reaction. The old woman radiated calm and relief. There was no danger to Alice.

"Come my child" The old woman called with an extended arm. She moved slowly towards the woman trusting Jasper for letting her go.

The old woman touched Alice's hand freezing her on the spot. Her mind suddenly filled with visions, pictures, words and sounds. She saw familiar and unfamiliar faces scrambled into one big fast paced motion picture. The size of the information and speed at which she was shown everything caused her physical pain. She screamed begging the old woman to stop.

"Now you know all I do. You are the powerful one. There is no need for me." The woman spoke after Jasper pulled Alice from her grasp.

This confused the Romanians. and they immediately decided to keep Alice with them forever. She found the opportunity she had been waiting for after seeing their decision.

"You must do it child. There can never be two that live." Alice had seen the old woman wanted to be killed. She did not understand her own emotions. Something held her back. She hadn't had time to make sense of the pictures in her mind yet.

"Jasper" Alice pointed to the woman. He tore the woman's head off her body in one smooth move without question.

"You must stay in her place now child."

"Yes you must. Tell us what she showed you." The Romanian leaders asked.

Alice was on the ground by the door of the small room. Jasper stood in the middle, between her and the Romanians. She held out her hand slowly for them to take. Vladimir moved to her eagerly to see what she knew as was custom with the old woman.

By her signal Jasper attacked Stefan while Alice turned on Vladimir. He had to help her when Vladimir proved a challenge. Her arm was torn off in the fight before they gained an upper hand. Thereafter they made quick work of tearing the bodies to small bits and dispersing the body parts around the room. They threw mismatched limbs together under loose floor stones and behind loose wall bricks. They could not start a fire to alert the guard and were pressed for time before the three ancients were found.

Alice dressed in the old woman's clothes covered her head with her cloak. She followed Jasper out the room back to Garrett and Kate. The guard ignored them. Alice did not stop when they reached their friends. She walked past them leading towards the place they had been held and fed while the others followed. Soon as they were out of sight she broke into a sprint. Jasper and Garrett started fires as the group fled along twisting passageways through the Romanian stronghold.

The guard chased after them with difficulty because of the fire. They doubled back to the main room and ran out the unguarded door. Kate followed Alice to hidden spots around the area where Antonio and Luke had placed bombs and set them off. The remaining mob of vampires chased the four out of the city towards while they ran towards Edward's group.

Edward heard Alice's mental calls soon as they reached his hearing range. He led the others to meet them and fight off their pursuers. Thirty-seven Romanian guards were killed and burnt.

Alice did not fight with the others. She sat a short distance away watching the pictures in her mind. Her strong emotions ranged between shock, fear and sadness. Her small body convulsed in tearless sobs. Edward understood what had happened and rushed to her side. He sat on the ground bringing her on his lap and held her while she cried. Jasper observed the two intently. All he felt was immense pain from Alice which tore through him like lightning and brought him to his knees. Garrett and Kate held him up and moved him away kicking and screaming to be with his mate.

When she calmed, Alice called Kate back. She ran to Jasper when they came into view.

"Go home Alice. Thank you friends" Edward spoke to them.

"Are you sure master Edward?" Garrett asked

"Yes, Alice has assured me of our success. I know which way to lead them. We will finish this." Alice nodded in confirmation clinging to Jasper's back. They said their goodbyes and left for Forks.

"Care to tell us brother?" Evan asked. They were all curious about what happened, especially Edward's response to Alice.

"She had to destroy her own bloodline to survive. An aged vampire turned for her gift of visions but more powerful than Alice." Edward offered. He could not tell more without raising questions.

They spent the night at the border planning their next move into Russia. They would find their brother at dawn. Yev, had no help to call to.


	29. Fear

**Chapter 29: Fear**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. **

**Fear**

When Antonio and Luke returned and explained Alice's plan to their masters Evan was untrusting and angered. Kira looked to Edward. He couldn't be bothered as long as his eldest brother showed no concern. They had sensed Yev - their Russian brother - close to them a few times. He was patrolling the territory with his remaining guard. Edward had ordered them to not attack and await word from Alice.

On the day Alice's group escaped from the Romanians, Edward had been alerted to a new danger at his lands.

Annabel had been training with the wolves and Emmet as was routine at the baseball clearing when she suddenly stood rigid in fear. Bella was with Esme at the Cullen home developing house plans for the castle model. Esme had included all of Bella's suggested modifications.

"Anna?" Emmet asked watching her closely

"I must go" Annabel broke into a sprint towards the cottage. Concerned the boys followed and waited outside while she rummaged through the house. She emerged carrying a backpack with her swords securely placed in their belt on her back.

"Jacob, you are in charge of keeping Bella safe. One of you must be with her at all times. Emmett will meet you at the Swan house if she wants to visit at the Cullen house and return her there to you." Annabel commanded. "You will stay guard outside her house in pairs overnight. I will return shortly." She left the shocked boys behind and ran towards the Cullen house bursting through the door. Esme and Bella were concerned seeing the frantic look on her face.

"My Lady," she addressed Bella. "I have sensed another more powerful than I and male." Bella understood immediately why Annabel was afraid. "He cannot find me here unprotected. If it pleases him, he will be successful laying his claim on me." Annabel explained the details of her problem.

"I know," Bella replied, stretching her hand to touch Annabel's cheek in comfort. "You need to run don't you?" she asked gently in an Esme like manner.

"I see no other way." Annabel bowed her head

"Go Anna, keep yourself safe. The Cullen's can look after me." Bella released her from guard duty.

"I have instructed the wolves to see to your safety my lady. I shall return soon."

"Oh child" Esme hugged her. "Where will you go?" She asked

"I haven't decided which way to go."

"Does he know?" Bella asked. Annabel shook her head _'no'_

"There was no time. It is dangerous. The other will sense it"

"Go to Tanya's up north" Rosalie spoke from the bottom of the grand staircase. "We'll let her know to expect you" she felt scared for Annabel. "Be safe"

"Thank you Rose"

"Swim there from La Push. You can contact Edward from the water safely." Bella added. She was sad to see Annabel go and felt helpless for her situation.

Annabel ran her fastest and dived into the ocean. She sunk to the bottom and swam her fastest speed ever. When she had covered a great distance she tried to contact Edward. She had no power to open the connection herself, only to make her mental presence known to him.

"_My Anna"_ Edward had answered her call

"_Master"_ Annabel's mental voice alerted Edward to her frightened state. He saw everything that troubled her though her mind.

"_It saddens me that I cannot protect you at this time my Anna. It is wise to run. Go far away from the area. Stay as long as you must in the water and leave only to feed."_ Edward instructed.

"_Yes master"_

His brothers had watched over him while he connected to Annabel and saw the distress on his face.

"Problem in your lands?" Kira asked casually though he burned with curiosity. He worked to relax his voice to avoid fuelling Evan's fire.

"Yes. Our brother's son or guard is there in search of me."

"Will your house be safe?" Evan asked

"I cannot be certain. I have instructed a cowardice response for safety." He supplied. It was hard for him to admit fear and weakness with his brothers' guard present. The others let the subject drop in understanding.

"It is good we visit there in a few short days then." Evan ad reminded after a long silence. His unspoken thoughts were disturbed when Edward suddenly led them to help their friends who were chased by the Romanians.

Annabel knew that she was safest in frozen water which made Alaska almost perfect. She pushed herself harder until she reached Alaska and stayed at the bottom of the freezing ocean, heeding her master's advice. She was close to the Denalis.

The heir to the house of Khrypkov had sensed her when he travelled through Seattle. He was curious at the existence of a female of his kind in these lands who was unknown to him. He fed and let his senses lead him towards Forks to investigate. As he drew closer to the area he sensed the wolves running parallel to him a safe distance away. This confused him since it was daylight. They herded him on either side towards the clearing where the Cullens waited. They gathered to stand with the Cullens to show a non-threatening stance with the stranger. Annabel's scent and presence was faint he could sense it.

He stood still taking in the group in front of him, golden eyed vampires standing with wolves at daylight. It was very odd and unheard of in his long life. He was drawn to Rosalie with obvious desire.

"Greetings stranger. Welcome to our territory." Carlisle greeted the vampire who stood forty feet away.

"Greetings," he replied in a strong Russian accent

"What brings you to our lands?" Carlisle asked.

"I travel from my homelands in Russia. I am in search for another of my kind here." He had assessed the group and was confident he could fight and kill them all if he wished.

"They ran South. The one who was here knew you were nearby" Rosalie answered

"More of one?" He asked knowing he sensed only one female in the area.

"No. The one who travelled here will meet the other further South." Rosalie answered without batting an eyelash. They were all scared of him but Rosalie was determined to protect Annabel. She didn't want her to seem vulnerable.

"I travel far and wide. None know of me. How do you?" The man asked out of curiosity about their knowledge of his kind.

"From the two who have come through here." Emmett answered in a rare show of seriousness. He didn't explain further than that.

"Of the wolves?" The man asked Emmett

"Our pets." Emmett answered back. The man smirked. He was impressed they had control over the wolves.

"Make them men" He told Emmett to make them turn back.

"They are dogs" Emmett replied, confusing the man.

"They are not wolf-men?" He asked to confirm

"No" Emmet felt protective of the wolves. Since he'd started training with them he'd made good friends with some members of the pack.

The man slowly approached the giant black wolf that was Sam. He willed and commanded the wolf to phase and show him his human form. Nothing happened. The wolves felt the effect of his intentions but not the compulsion to follow. They were all claimed and bound to Edward's house. They could only obey his will.

He was shocked to find that his command didn't work on the wolves. He was certain they were wolf men and concluded they had been claimed by another more powerful than he. His eyes moved to Emmett with a newfound respect and confusion.

"I shall leave your land now" he bowed and ran the same way he came.

"What just happened?" Carlisle asked no one in particular.

"He tried to make us shift. We felt his command like Anna's but it had no effect. Like it wasn't the right voice." Sam had phased and explained their experience.

"That's because it wasn't! We can only be told by that other one." Jacob concluded. He refused to call Edward by his name.

"Interesting," Carlisle exclaimed. "His protection extends to you too." Esme finished. Jacob swallowed a growl at the reminder.

"He would have wanted to own us if we phased. Like Anna said, we're a special breed." Seth joined the conversation. After speculating on the facts of their encounter the group dispersed.

The next days were slow for everyone left in Forks. They all worried for Annabel and Bella missed Edward. They refrained from making contact with the risk that another could sense their connection. This time she fought against the depression that threatened to swallow her whole. She was always with the wolves or the Cullens. Esme started teaching her how to be a lady – as she was once taught when she was human. It kept them both entertained when they were not working on the details of the house model. Jacob couldn't approach her unless it was in line with his duty to Edward.

When Billy fell suddenly ill Bella released Jacob from guarding her. He feared his father would die because he refused any medical attention citing Carlisle's presence at the hospital. All the wolves felt Jacob's fear and pain. The general pack mood was down. Charlie and Sue spent visited their friend often leaving Bella alone at her home. There were always two wolves in the tree line at the back of the house near her. A loud wolf howl woke her in the night two days later. Bella looked out the window scared for her guard.

"There a vampires in the woods. We've seen four already. The others are chasing them." Seth had phased to tell her what was happening. Bella felt fear for the first time in a long time. There was no Annabel to protect her and no Edward. She trusted the wolves were capable but couldn't calm her nerves. Embry let out a hollow wail next to Seth indicating a problem. He phased to his human form while Seth took his wolf form to stay connected to the pack.

"Sam is injured. There are more than we thought. They seem to be running around in circles without a clear direction. They are not organized or paired up. It's scattering us around the forest." Embry told Bella who had put on shoes and a jacket ready to run out the house.

"What are you doing outside? Go back." Rosalie and Emmet had arrived to help guard Bella. Embry and Seth left to go help the other wolves. Emmett suddenly picked tucked Bella against his chest and ran with Rosalie following. Bella closed her eyes shut and held onto Emmet through the biting wind. She knew something was terribly wrong or Emmet would be gentler with her. He wasn't running in a straight line either. He often changed direction jerking Bella in her position. As quickly as he started running he stopped with a vicious snarl. When she opened her eyes Bella saw they were surrounded by a number of vampires. Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme were held roughly by a few in positions of surrender.

A red haired vampire with an evil smile stepped to the centre of the crowd.


	30. Into The Cold

**Chapter 30: Into the Cold**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. **

**Into the Cold**

"Give her to me" The Cullen's growled in response to the red haired vampire's demand.

"Give her to me now or you all die" she repeated.

Bella was silently crying as she shakily moved to stand on her feet. She was confused but understood that she was the reason for the attack. Emmett held her to him tighter to stop her movement. She hid his face with hers and spoke in a silent breath _'Edward'_ begging him to understand with her eyes. She was frightened for her life, the Cullens' and the wolves' but knew if she wasn't killed immediately she'd have a chance to call to Edward.

"Let me go" She begged Emmett through tears. His response was a frustrated growl. "Please" She added.

When Emmett ignored her plea she tilted her head towards Rosalie. Emmett's face was pained when he looked at his mate. Victoria pulled Bella roughly from Emmett's hold. She stumbled and fell.

"Such a weak human!" she spat in a high soprano voice. "How are you under her control?" she sneered at the Cullens pulling Bella up by her hair while she screamed in pain.

"We'll test out that power of yours in Volterra. I will gain favour for bringing one with your little talent to the leaders." Victoria talked at a terrified Bella. Bella's fear increased. She knew the Volturi would know about Edward from her and she was his biggest weakness.

"Thank you, I'll be sure to mention you to Aro." Victoria cackled an evil laughter. The vampires heard an ear piercing noise before Victoria and her group ran away carrying a frightened Bella carelessly.

They swam with her to James' island on the back of one male. Bella was in pain, wet and cold. She used the quick trip to focus on connecting with Edward. She sensed him just before she was thrown roughly to the ground. The group of vampires gathered six feet from her. They talked too fast and low for her to hear in-between laughter. Her whole demeanour suddenly changed. Her sharp angry eyes scanned the group with her hands tightly fisted. Her change was undetected until she fainted.

* * *

When dawn broke Edward led his brothers and their guard into Russia. He led them from the front with his brothers at his flanks. The guard watched over the left and right sides while the werewolves were on guard behind them. They travelled with stealth at a slow pace killing any they could sense or see who stood on their path.

Edward commanded their guard and wolves to search out and destroy his brother's blood banks, clubs, and various other homes. Antonio had information on the locations of these places.

"Is this wise brother?" Evan asked Edward on the merit of splitting the group

"They will have no trouble. Our brother has called his guard to make a stand at his house." He informed them using Alice's vision as the reason for his knowledge

"Coward!" Kira spat.

They travelled further into Russia towards the border of Siberia where their brother's castle like home stood. They moved slow to allow their guard time to complete their mission and join them. When they did, Edward sent Luke forward to announce his master's arrival at the house of Khrypkov. Though he thought he would not survive the meeting Luke followed his orders. He was attacked when he came into view of the house before Yev's general recognized the stones of his sword.

He was presented before Yev at the castle entrance with his head bowed down.

"Speak!" Yev commanded

"I come with word from my master." Luke replied

"You are of Usha?" Yev asked, studying the swords laid on his sides

"Yes. He said to announce his arrival." Yev didn't know how to respond. If he killed Luke he'd be declaring war on his brother.

"How many in your house?" Yev asked

"Six, three males and three females"

Yev relaxed with the knowledge. His brother posed no threat to him with only three males. He neglected to ask more questions feeling overly confident. After a moment of thought he sent his first general and two others to go collect the Romanian leaders immediately.

His relationship with the Romanians was fragile. He could not trust them fully because they had killed his kind, their wolves and had control over him. They did not trust him because he turned against his own to spare his life and continued to help the Volturi eliminate werewolves. Closer to the end of the war he had no wolves left to his house. He killed all remaining wolves that were bound to other houses out of fear of retaliation. He killed his brother, Edward's second, to make the Volturi think it was he who had died to escape imprisonment.

The Romanians kept their alliance with him because he offered to train their armies and create them soldiers of his kind when the time came. Their seer had foretold a great war to come two centuries in the future. They hid him and controlled the size of his house to make sure he didn't turn on them.

They had refused to give him more soldiers from their army to seek his brothers out and protect his house when he had sensed his brothers after Edwards left Volterra. The Romanian's believed there was no threat since there were so few of their kind.

He had retaliated by destroying one of their nesting sites in India. His guard killed sixty newborn Romanian vampires that had been carefully selected and changed because of the gifts they would have as vampires. He had blamed the attack on his brothers to convince them of the danger without success. He had been living in fear when his borders and  
sites were attacked suspecting the Romanians had found him out.

With his brother's pending arrival he hoped to strengthen his alliance with the Romanians by offering Kira and his house to them. In his mind he would gain an ally and eliminate a strong enemy even though it was his brother. If the Romanians refused to come, he planned to convince his brother to help him defend his lands.

He sent Luke back to let Kira know he was expected. Luke ran full speed back grateful to have survived the meeting.

The three brothers had left their group when he returned. Edward used Luke to distract his brother while he, Kira and Evan entered the castle undetected. They had used the dark underground passageways which lead to the main room of the castle. Edward had been close enough to hear his brother's thoughts which filled him with rage. When they reached the door, Kira stretched his hand forward to pull it off when Edward suddenly stopped him and froze in place. He had sensed Bella calling to him.


	31. Quiet Storm

**Chapter 31: Quiet Storm**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. **

**Quiet Storm**

Edward had sensed Bella call to him while he listened to his brother's thoughts. He was comforted by her presence until her overwhelming fear clouded his senses.

He stopped his brothers' movement to possess Bella's body and see for himself what had her frightened. Through Bella's eyes his fury was evident as he studied the group that had hurt her. Reading the lips of the red haired female vampire - Victoria – he learnt what she had planned for his Bella. He withdrew from Bella's body to find Kira and Evan watching him intently. Evan was irritated with him while Kira was concerned.

"Trouble?" Kira asked in a silent breath. They could see the fear in his eyes and the boiling anger behind them.

"Volterra!" Edward replied in the same silent breath to let them know the magnitude of trouble from what he'd discovered. "First-"

He pushed the stone door-wall behind Kira into the adjoining room which was a study area in his brother's personal quarters. As it were, Yev's mates had hid there with their maidens. The women were frightened at the intrusion but none made a sound. Long blades of steel, sapphire and obsidian extended the hands of the brothers as each had drawn their swords. The make of the swords were different. While Edwards' was traditional North American, Kira's was a double edged African sword design and Evan's the design of a Chinese Katana sword. Aata had made each of their swords using steel, obsidian and their house colour gems.

In his enraged state Edward failed to hide his presence and exerted his authority over the women and his brothers. He looked the women over with deadly eyes while he searched their thoughts.

Yev's first and older mate silently begged for Yev's life to be spared and the safe return of her son. She knew they deserved death a thousand times over for what he had done. His younger second mate had very different thoughts. Even in her frightened state she hoped her mate would fight and kill his brothers. She desired to be the queen of vampire kind and held no reservations about killing the first mate and all others to reach her goal. She especially wished for Edward's death because his mate would be queen since he was the eldest. Her thoughts fuelled Edward's anger with another threat to his Bella's life.

Edward threw her against a wall by her throat. She crumpled to the ground in fear and anger. In the same second he cropped her hair short with his blade. It was a sign of humiliation for their women kind, especially mated ones.

"Stay! Do not make us seek you out." He commanded all the women as he led his brothers into the castle.

A frantic Yev had senses his brothers nearing the main room where he was alone without any guard. He stood to face the direction from which they were coming.

"Brothers, it's been too long." He greeted before they came into view. They did not respond but continued to fill into the room. His anxious gaze roamed over them uneasily.

"Why have you hidden from us brother?" Kira asked in a relaxed tone of voice. He was most dangerous when he was calm in a confrontation.

"I have not. I believed you live no longer. That was the reason to send my guard to search you out. None have returned." Yev answered

"Ah yes, your guard! You consort with the enemy brother." Evan accused. The three had placed themselves in strategic positions to corner Yev. His mind constantly searched for an escape and hoped the Romanians would come to his rescue.

"These are difficult times brother. I have my house to survive." Yev reasoned.

"Yet we have none." Kira finished. Yev couldn't respond.

He hadn't expected his brothers to confront him alone without war. He feared they may know the extent of his betrayal and treachery. Edward had let them live and lead as they pleased in their time. He chose that moment to exert his authority over them all.

"Where is my second? Edward asked of their lost brother.

"I know not my king." Yev hoped the endearment would help his case. It was clear his brothers knew the depth of his deeds.

"Are you not your brother's keeper?" Edward followed

"I am. I am a keeper of you all." Yev recited words to a pact they made millennia ago as brothers

"You have waged war against us and ours with the enemy." Evan accused. Yev did not respond.

"We have an urgent matter to see to brothers. You are all to accompany me. This will be the last we stand as four brothers." Edward ordered an end to the interrogation.

He was more concerned about Bella than seeing to his brother's punishment. He had no heart to kill Yev as he knew Evan wished. His brothers were confused as to what was more important than their moment though none spoke their thoughts. Evan and Kira were temporarily appeased to hear Yev would not be brother to them in a short time. They were curious what Edward needed him for that he would wait to renounce him.

Yev was thinking to refuse Edward when he commanded in a barely controlled voice;

"I do not ask it of you brother. It is your duty."

"What is this other matter brother?" Kira asked correctly concluding that Edward's patience had run out.

"We are to go to Volterra. Someone vital to my house has been taken there." Edward informed. His brothers were confused but refrained from questioning him about the details in his current mood.

"Are we to assume confrontation with the Volturi leaders?" Kira asked

"Yes"

"Then may I offer you my guard brother?" Yev offered

"I am not brother to you. I do not need your guard." Edward renounced him with venom in his quiet voice. "Call forth your house" He commanded.

The women and three guards who were placed outside filled the main room.

"You will no longer be bound to your master. He is not worthy. You are all bound to the house of Kevi henceforth. Go and reclaim the house in China. Rebuild it for your master Evan's return." Edward commanded.

All present guard and concubines disconnected to Yev and were immediately bound to Evan. Their loyalty was to him. It was a first for all present. Yev was shocked and fearful of what his brothers had planned for him. Only his mates were left bound to him.

"Agnekshka," Edward addressed the eldest mate to Yev. "Take your second and follow the others for your safety."

She had been a close friend to his Isabella while she lived. Since she'd laid eyes on Edward again, Agnekshka had been remembering his Isabella from happier times. She hadn't had a single bad thought. She had accepted certain death she was sure would follow soon because of her mate. Edward could not find it in him to be furious with her.

Yev's house immediately left to China without any belongings nor a moment for his mates to say goodbye. Edward instructed Kira and Evan's guard to take the three guards sent to collect the Romanians to China. He ordered they be destroyed if they proved to be difficult. Yev felt his power threatened since his first general was among them.

Edward worried for Annabel knowing the danger Bella was in. He found her feeding in a small Alaskan village when he connected to her.

"_Are you well?_" Edward startled her

"_Yes master. I only left the ocean floor to feed. I shall return there immediately."_ Annabel replied with her prey still held by the neck.

"_Have you sensed danger nearby?"_

"_No, I ran safely. You are troubled master"_ Annabel could sense Edward's unrest. She closed the bite on the man and laid him on the ground.

Edward showed her all he knew about Bella. Annabel was as furious as Edward was. She blamed herself for her need to flee Forks that she was unable to protect Bella. She decided to join Edward and his brothers in Italy ignoring the consequences of being found out. There was only one month and three days left for her to fully mature. She felt such little time could not make much of a difference. Bella needed her and they needed Bella. Edward saw her plans but refrained from stopping her. He realized at that time Annabel was stronger than him. He hid his unbearable fear with the tough exterior and focus on his goal. She let herself acknowledge her fear and need for Bella to survive.

Soon as their connection closed Annabel returned to the freezing waters to swim to Italy. Closer than she realized, Ian - Yev's son – had sensed her connection to Edward and was fast approaching in search for the source. He was convinced it was the same female he had sensed near Forks.

When he reached the general area where she had been he could not detect her scent. Frustrated, he decided to feed. The decision led him to the same man Annabel had fed from outside a small village. Her scent was still concentrated on him. He sampled it and followed its indiscernible traces towards the ocean bank. He dived in, uncertain which direction to take.

Edward knew Evan and Kira had determined he was connected to more than one other. They had sensed his connection to Bella and to Annabel. Both refrained from asking due to Yev's presence.

Bella came to and fainted several times while she was carried to Volterra. Victoria was not careful or considerate of her human state. She ran at full speed and jumped incredible heights with her. She had hid in an airplane baggage area with her and jumped off while the plane was still in the air when they reached Italy. Bella had several ripe bruises and a dislocated shoulder soon into their trip. She appeased Victoria by her silence while she used her waking moments to contact Edward. He kept track of their progress though their connection and did not take over her body again.


	32. Gift

**Chapter 32: Gift**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. **

**Gift**

Victoria arrived in Volterra at morning time. She pulled aside the drain lock of a side alley and jumped down jostling a sleeping Bella painfully awake. She had reached cover from the sun just on time. Bella bit her bottom lip to stop from screaming. Her surroundings created a fresh wave of fear in her. It was dark and quiet with echoes of dripping water off the distance. Her captor dragged her stumbling through narrow twisted passageways before they reached a damp thick wooden door. A tall vampire opened the door after her captor's knock.

"I seek an audience with Aro. I bring a gift." Victoria announced. The guard looked over her shoulder at the trembling human Bella. He wondered what Aro would want with a lone human especially because it was feeding day.

"Wait here." The man left them with two others to deliver the message to Aro.

After reading his thoughts, Aro sent him back uninterested in Victoria or the human she brought. He hadn't seen Bella's face clearly from the guard's thoughts. Victoria was upset with Aro's response and offered Bella to Caius. Caius refused to meet with the guard who delivered the message. Victoria dragged Bella out the castle the same way they came. She was extremely agitated and rough with her. Bella muffled her cries. Victoria was certain if she could demonstrate Bella's power Aro would grant her favour. She planned to trade Bella for the Volturi guard to kill Annabel.

She found them a hidden corner and placed Bella there. Her movement was limited by sunlight until late afternoon. She spent the time thinking of ways to gain an audience with Aro. Bella sat quietly curled into herself next to her. She was tired, pained and hungry. Her quiet acceptance of the situation made Victoria uneasy. Victoria suspected Bella might have influenced the guard at the door to refuse them entrance somehow.

She considered killing Bella a few times but decided against it. It would not give her the peace she sought from avenging her mate. She needed to watch Annabel die for that. Bella was her bargaining chip. She had tried to go after Annabel by herself before. Each time she neared Forks her gift had paralyzed her from moving forward. She knew she would never survive Annabel like James hadn't. The oddity of the defeated human with her in control of giant wolves and a dangerous creature Annabel was never left her thoughts. She realized she feared Bella too. If Aro changed her she would be a deadly vampire.

She accepted the possibility of death at Bella's hands in future. She would welcome it to be with her James again. All she wanted was to avenge his death before she joined him.

Just as it was safe to move from their hiding space, she heard a commotion outside the castle front door. Two tourist buses filled with humans had stopped at the entrance. She watched while Heidi organized and charmed the human cattle before dragging Bella to the group.

"Heidi" She called to the beautiful vampire

"Victoria, to what do we owe the pleasure?" Heidi asked with her eyes on the human with Victoria.

"A gift for Aro." Victoria informed casually. "May I join you?" Heidi was confused but refrained from questioning further in case Victoria was acting on Aro's orders. It wouldn't be the first time she or James were sent on odd errands.

"Of course," She allowed and led the group into the castle. She played the perfect tourist guide for the humans until they were deep inside the castle. Bella understood the intended purpose for the humans with a sickening turn of her stomach. She refused to look up at any of their faces knowing they were going to their deaths. Unlike other times before when the thought of drinking blood salivated her she felt nauseated and weak. Her body weight leaned on the arm Victoria held to pull her forward. She had almost fainted when she was suddenly overcome with a subtle feeling of bravery and comfort. She sensed Edward for a brief moment.

The group entered the throne room where most vampires were gathered. Their eyes gleamed bright red at their meal delivery. Victoria entered with them pulling Bella forward to stand before the three Vultori leaders.

"Aro, I bring a gift." she bowed her head slightly in greeting.

"Ah Victoria, how good to see you. Where is your mate James?" Aro asked. The humans were overcome with fear and dread without understanding. They stood together in the centre of the room. The vampires impatiently listened to the conversation with irritation. They wanted to feed.

"He was killed Aro," Victoria answered. "By her!" she accused pointing at Bella

"Really? Show me." Aro held out his hand for Victoria to take.

He saw Bella order Annabel to kill James and his quick death. He was very pleased to have information on Annabel. He studied the events again puzzled as he focussed on the fight. Females of Annabel's kind did not fight. He doubted she had defeated James as easily without assistance.

"I see," Aro replied while he studied Bella.

His eyes widened when he touched a frightened Bella's hand and couldn't read her thoughts. He was delighted at the possibility she would have the ability to shield attacks. His uncertainty was caused by Victoria's assessment of Bella's power to control supernatural beings. He narrowed his eyes wondering whether the frail girl in front of him controlled his ability to read her. He wondered how he would control such a gift to use it for his purposes. The possibility that Bella may be able to control him and his guard made him want and fear her. She was a curiosity that would keep him excited for days to come.

The fear of the humans had thickened the air in the throne room. It drove the gathered vampires wild with thirst. Aro was clouded by his thirst too. Bella's frizzled hair, bruises and dirt covered her face and body. Even with that, Aro was curious about her for a separate reason than her abilities.

"Place her in the rooms below dear Victoria. I shall speak with her later. You are welcome to join us for our meal. The others are getting impatient." Aro ordered Bella's safety from the slaughter. He had decided to keep her to learn of Annabel and explore her abilities from what he'd seen her do.

Victoria took Bella to one of the rooms on the first floor where she occasionally stayed when in Volterra. She was happy when she locked her in the room and left to join the feast.


	33. Mine

**Chapter 32: Mine**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. **

**Mine**

Edward and his brothers reached Volterra shortly after Victoria entered the castle with Bella. He could sense Bella and Annabel close. He had kept track of Bella through their journey. He saw, heard and experienced all she did without taking over her body.

He stopped his brothers after they entered the gates of the city. They were weary of being within the Volturi stronghold while weakened by the sun. While they fed Edward let Bella know he had arrived. He let her borrow his strength. They fed while he braced himself for what he was about to reveal to his brothers.

"Brothers, my first general arrives." Edward announced to their surprise a moment before they sensed _her._

They had all turned in the direction she would come from. Annabel didn't disappoint in making a first impression. Edward would have been amused if he wasn't concentrating on Aro's thoughts inside the castle. Annabel wore skinny black leather pants that were covered halfway her long legs by knee high red and black stiletto boots with a delicate chain belt. She had on a red leather vest that covered her pant line with her sword belt on top of the outfit. In one hand he carried a red biker jacket. Her wild eyes were defined with a vibrant red powder eyeshade which complimented her blood red lipstick. Edward swallowed laughter when he heard his brothers' assessment of her.

"Master, My Lords" Annabel greeted with her head bowed when she reached them. Edward's brothers found themselves tongue tied and pleasantly surprised.

"My Anna," Edward greeted. Aro had just dismissed Bella and Victoria. "It's good you are here."

"Your first general is female?" Kira was first to speak

"Yes brother. She is fit to protect my house." They noticed the swords on her back.

"She is young" Evan stated the obvious.

"Yes brother, she is. You will understand why I could not bring her to war." Edward explained. Kira and Evan understood better why Edward had kept her hidden.

"Unorthodox brother," Kira commented. He was excited to see what Annabel was capable of and planned to test her soon. Edward knew he meant no disrespect by the comment.

"We are going to see Aro, Anna. You must see to your mistress. Find her and bring her to me. Kill all and any if you must." Edward ordered. He shared with Annabel all he had learnt of Bella's trip. Annabel was furious when she left them. She was happy for a chance to kill a few since she needed an outlet. She used the entrance Victoria had used at first. It was closer to where Bella was kept.

Edward led his brothers to the front entrance of the castle. They followed his lead and exerted their power to make their presence felt by any supernatural being within range. The overwhelming sense of authority confused the vampires inside and outside the castle. Those in the throne room could not start their feast. The inviting human blood near them lost its appeal.

Edward broke the doors of the throne room as he stormed inside.

"What is-?" Caius' words died in his tongue when he registered Edward standing there.

"Aro" Edward called quietly.

Aro only nodded in return as though it was a greeting. He had sat on his chair when he felt the brother's presence in the castle. He was curious about the reason for the intrusion and even more about the three men with Edward. Yev was vaguely familiar to him. He couldn't be sure whether it was truly him. The other vampires in the room were confused about the four. They did not know what they were.

"Am I to assume this is not a social call?" Aro asked while trying to remain calm with the power he felt radiating from the four.

"You would be right to. You have someone I want returned to me." Edward demanded. Aro immediately knew he wanted the girl Victoria had brought to them. He had connected her face to Edward's portrait that was kept in his library for years.

"Ah, Now I understand." He spoke slowly. His mind searched for ways to use her as leverage over Edward.

"Aro?" Caius demanded an explanation. He too hated the effect of the brother's presence on him. He wanted them killed or gone.

"It is the girl brought to us earlier he wants." Caius was alarmed since he had feared Edward would create more when he was released. He too now sought a way to use the girl as leverage to stop Edward.

"You come at a good time. We were about to feed." Aro extended them an invitation.

"I am only here for whom I want" Edward replied

"Please, will you introduce your companions to us." Marcus spoke. He had correctly guessed who they were. He asked for confirmation.

"My brothers," Edward informed simply. The Volturi trio were shocked. They believed all Edward's brothers had died by Yev's hand. Edward saw memories of past events through Aro and Caius' thoughts as they remembered them.

"Pleasure" Marcus acknowledged them with a slight bow. They bowed back.

"I cannot release her to you at the moment dear friend. Will you join us? We can discuss this matter later." Aro tried to delay

"SHE IS MINE!" Edward snarled.

The vampires in the room experienced true fear at their core. He suddenly moved to hold Victoria by her throat in the air. He had moved at full speed which made him invincible to the vampires present. Victoria squirmed and failed to free herself from his grasp. She regretted ignoring her demanding need to leave after she had locked Bella in the guest room. He need to revenge had prevailed. She had wanted to negotiate the terms of her reward and leave with a sizeable guard to hunt Annabel.

"Do you want it to be me or the one who killed your mate?" Edward asked her. Frightened of Edward, she chose to face Annabel instead.

"Please friend," Aro pacified "These are delicate matters." He warned. Edward let Victoria drop to the floor.

"Indeed" He agreed. "Give her to me and we shall leave you in peace."

"You are in no position to make demands here." Caius answered. He couldn't infuse the hatred and venom he was known for in the words. The four had an imposing effect on him.

"On the contrary. My brother" He indicated at Yev while he swallowed the word with distaste.

"Has lived among the Romanians all the time I was here. They have amassed an army with abilities to come for the throne while you sleep. They have a seer among them who guides their purpose. We do not ally ourselves with them for the trouble they have caused us; but hear me Aro, I will do so if I must." Edward threatened.

The Vultori were not trusting of the information while Aro coveted the gift of sight into the future.

"I do not believe it. We would have heard this if it was true!" Caius spat

"Perhaps," Edward shrugged. "Ask yourself this. Did you know my brothers lived before this moment? Have you knowledge that the wolf race thrives? Trust you those who guard you?" Edward unsettled the room of listening vampires. Aro hated not knowing what has happening in their world. The Volturi rule was founded on the information he could gather and use to keep the throne.

"We hunted and killed all the wolves. Your brother helped us." Aro sneered. He ignored the other questions.

"We know of it. That was why I let you keep me here." Edward smirked as doubt clouded their thoughts. They wondered whether they were truly in control while they had kept him prisoner in Volterra. It was a source of frustration that they never had an upper hand with him in all that time.

"The self-serving nature of my brother would not let him destroy all your enemies and render himself vulnerable. He could not destroy us all, the wolves or his alliance with the Romanians." Aro's anger slowly boiled to the surface. He refused to be proven vulnerable and a fool of in front of his guard and guests.

"Then he is without absolution. He betrayed his own to the Romanians. He betrayed the wolves to us and attacked his own blood!" Aro accused in a dramatic fashion. He desperately wanted to disband the strength of their stand which they all still felt.

"We know our truth and have dealt with our weaknesses. Do you know yours Aro?" Edward reminded. Aro was a distrusting individual. Only his gift gave him peace of mind. He hated to learn that he didn't know all.

He studied Edward and his brothers as they stood in front of him. They felt powerful in their presence but looked vulnerable in a room full of his guard. He calculated the odds of winning a fight against them and planned an attack in his mind. A vicious growl from Edward startled him out of his thoughts as it frightened all others.

Edward decided to stop any such future plans or delay them for a long time. He pulled from all three of his brothers a generous amount of their power and channelled it to his mind-reading gift. His brothers were alarmed when they felt the change but showed no outward reaction.

He focused his ability on Heidi who stood in the corner guarding her catch of the day. She spoke without control of her faculties;

"Aro, I am here" Heidi.

"I can also be here" Santiago.

"Or here" Felix.

"I can be anyone" Jane. Edward had focused his next targets at the sides of the three brothers' throne.

"and everyone" Renata.

"There is nothing" Caius.

"that I do not know." Marcus.

"Including that you are contemplating" Alec.

"an attack on us at the moment." Renata. All the vampires in the room were shocked without understanding what had happened.

Aro's frightened gaze was on Edward. His thoughts scattered in different directions with suspicion of Edward's kind possessing any gifts. He stretched his hand to touch Jane who stood closest to him. His eyes widened when he discovered she had no intention to speak or the memory to have spoken. He reassessed Edward with renewed confusion and fear.

Aro understood Edward had found vulnerability in his gift somehow. He would never be able to detect false thoughts from those around him. He could never trust anyone. Edward kept the satisfied smirk from his face. With the added energy from his brother's his plan worked even better than he planned. He had aimed isolate Aro and instil doubt in him, thereby, weaken the Vultori.

He returned his brothers power to them. They felt slightly weaker than before. They had never known something like that could be done and were confused about what had happened. Edward wasn't too concerned as long as they didn't know he could read minds outright. He could pass it off as the effect of their combined power in moments of suspicion.

Yev was completely fearful of Edward and the punishment his brothers planned for him. In that moment he showed the weakness that Aro had been hoping for.

Aro's thoughts focused on Yev. He wondered what had really happened all those years ago. He wondered why the ancient never returned to them when he had been successful in his task. The Volturi had gambled with his life to test his loyalty to them. Aro had sent him to war at his brother's house.

Unknown to them, Yev had only killed his brother because his treachery had been discovered. He sought protection from the Romanians by leading them to small victories against the Volturi with what he knew. Since he never returned to them, the Volturi believed he had died.

Edward knew Aro planned to seek Yev out in hopes of gaining all the knowledge he was denied and use him against them.

"I am of peace Aro. All I wish is to exist with my house. My brothers are the same. We will not trouble you if you do not trouble us. Our species are different but the same. We wish for the same liberties you enjoy. Give to me what I seek and we shall be at peace." Edward spoke after a long silence in the throne room.

Aro's thoughts were chaotic. He refused to believe Edward's honesty.

"Where is dear Annabel?" Aro blurted the first thing he could think of as a distraction.

"I am here." Annabel walked in with a tidy Bella behind her. She ran to Edward's open arms and clung to his side. Annabel stood on the other side of Edward.

"You called Aro?" she asked casually ignoring the tension in the room

"I have not seen you in so long dear" Aro tried to recover

"Yes, it has been long." Annabel played along

"Anna, the redhead wished to die by your hand." Edward informed, tilting his head towards Victoria

Annabel quickly pulled her sword and cut Victoria's head clean off her shoulders before others had registered she had moved. A fresh pile of ash occupied the space where Victoria had stood waiting for death.

"It is done." Annabel announced unnecessarily.

"Kill them, kill them all!" Aro screamed at his guard frantically. He was losing his sanity as he thought more of the power Edward had over his closest confidants which rendered his gift useless. He could never talk to his mate or brothers about anything in private. He could never trust his own thoughts in case Edward was in his mind.

Edward didn't fight with his brothers and general when the guard attacked. He held Bella protectively to him. Annabel and his brothers turned Felix, Demitry, Santiago, Jane, Alec, Heidi and four others to ashes within four seconds before Marcus took control of the situation.

"Stop!" He commanded the rest of the guard. "We accept your offer of peace dear friend. You and any of your kind will know no trouble from the Vultori." Marcus was mentally taking stock of the losses they had just suffered from their talent pool.

"Thank you Marcus. We have no reason to be here any longer." Edward informed and turned to leave.

"No, No! It is not you Marcus. It was him" Aro cried out

"Do not make a fool of yourself brother" Marcus scolded. "Let us retreat. There is much to discuss."

The three left the throne room to Aro's private study with humans forgotten. The remaining Vultori guard and guests stayed in the room discussing what they witnessed among themselves. They had to wait for the Volturi to return before they fed. The humans were in various states of shock. Some had fainted.

Outside the castle, Alice, Kate, Garrett and Jasper waited in two cars for Edward's group.

"Hello brother dear," Alice was excited to see Edward and the others safe. She momentarily forgot the formalities. "Happy to see me? I'm sorry I didn't see until it was too late -"

"Its taken care of now. Thank you Alice" Edward acknowledged with a relieved smile.

"Where are we going?" Bella asked her friend after a hug

"China! Right Edward?" Alice replied

"To China Alice" He confirmed.


	34. Returning Order

**Chapter 33: Returning Order**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. **

**Returning Order**

Edward held Bella close to him while Jasper chartered the plane to their destination. He was resolved to turn her as soon as was possible for her safety.

Edward was aware of his brothers' thoughts from the moment they saw Bella. They were shocked to see her likeness to their queen and sister. It was then they all understood why travelling to Volterra together was more urgent. When the discussion about the events of Volterra quieted, there was nothing more pressing on their minds than her.

"Brother-" Kira started. "Is it her?" He asked the question they were all thinking.

"This is my Bella brother. She does not wish to be called Isabella. This is your new sister and queen." Edward spoke with love and adoration for the girl sleeping in his arms.

"I accept her as my sister and queen." Kira declared

"As do I" Evan declared still staring at Bella's sleeping form from his seat across them.

"I too" Yev followed.

Bella slept the whole trip to China. Kira and Evan could only think of their lost mates the rest of the trip. They wondered whether theirs would be returned to them as Bella was to Edward. Through their sadness, a spark of hope was reborn.

Everyone waited the few minutes Bella righted herself after they landed. She was introduced to Edward's brothers who all bowed to her in respect. They tried hard not to stare at her and failed. She blushed and nodded back while clinging to Edward's side. Bella did not yet know her place with the group or how to respond properly to them.

Evan led the way to the house of Kiva. He was ever pleased to return to his majestic temple that stood high in a mountain more than he showed. The vampires at the house waited outside to greet their leaders when they sensed their approach.

Evan's guard stood proud in front of the group with their women a few feet behind them together with his concubine. Aata and his sons stood a few feet to the right of the women. Aata had been highest ranking guard to the house of Kevi in their time. Deon and Carl of Usha stood across the werewolves to the left. The two maidens that stood with Kira's concubine and the guards were from the house of Khrypkov and newly found mates to Carl and Deon. The remaining guard to the house of Khrypkov were newly bound to the house of Kiva by Edward. They stood in the back with the women and Yev's mates.

The four brothers were pleased to see their houses together though their mood was dampened by the number. They used to rule over many in their time. Yev was preoccupied with fear for whatever punishment awaited him and his house. The Cullen's and Denali's stood aside a fair distance away as to not intrude when they arrived. The gathered vampires who had known his Isabella gasped when they saw Bella and immediately knelt to her. There was palpable excitement and shock in the air.

"Rise" Edward commanded. "This is Bella, my mate and your queen."

Agnekshka moved forward from her position to kneel at Bella's feet. She kissed the back of her hands and feet before returning to stand with her house. Bella immediately took an unexplainable liking to her. Edward watched their interaction in painful fascination. For a moment, it was like seeing the two old friends together.

"Sister, come know my house." Evan introduced Bella to his household followed by Kira. He was happy to learn his guard had found their mates. Yev introduced Bella to his mates.

"Is it just you and your mates?" Bella asked in surprise.

"Yes my queen." Yev answered a disbelieving Bella. His youngest mate was livid at their circumstances.

"This is Annabel, first general to my house." Edward introduced formally. All the male guards' eyes grew wide. Annabel greeted with her brightest smile yet. She ranked highest to them all being of the house of Masen.

"Brothers we have matters to discuss." Edward reminded sourly.

The four moved to the main room of the massive house. Edward squeezed Bella's hand before walking away. Annabel was unsure whether to stay with her mistress or with the guard._ 'Stay with your mistress.'_ Edward instructed as he was untrusting of Yev's youngest mate.

The women surrounded Bella who followed Annabel inside the temple.

"It saddens me to be without choice." Edward wasted no time to address Yev. "There are only three brothers that live and one other who has betrayed his own. In truth, I have no mind to destroy you or any that you created. The act would make me no different from you"

"Brother, his betrayal demands it" Evan demanded in anger. Memories of his los mate were fresh on his mind.

"Yes, it does. Though I too agree with our eldest" Kira supported with relief. He was not vengeful or violent.

"We cannot leave you to your faculty's brother. I have learnt the Volturi have plans to seek you out in hopes you will betrayal us again." Edward informed. Kira and Evan growled. Yev was unhappy to hear that knowing it did not help his case.

"We cannot keep watch over him all the time brother" Evan argued

"If we leave him vulnerable to attacks we expose ourselves too." Kira added. The two could not think of a way to control and punish Yev.

"Yes brothers, there is that." Edward agreed with them.

"We will take your freedom, choice and power. You will continue to live, only without them. You will do nothing without our knowledge. There will be no thought of yours hidden from me for all time." Edward passed his judgement. His brothers were confused how that could be possible.

"Brother-" Evan wanted to argue the punishment was not enough.

"Together, we will take of him." Edward explained. This had never been done before as there was never a need nor opportunity.

Edward leaped to his brother and bit him on the neck. He drank from the wide bite. Kira and Evan followed his lead. Evan took the other side of the neck and Kira the front. Yev screamed in pain. His aura of power was absorbed by the others. All vampires he had created lost the sire connection to him. He was no longer superior to them. As soon as they let him go he fell to the ground in his weak state.

Edward, Evan and Kira could sense Yev mentally now. It was like an addition to their sense of self preservation. All three had a general sense of his thoughts and feelings. None could feel their brotherly bond to him.

The women had been talking and pampering Bella in the temple. Alice, Kate and Agnekshka worked on her injuries and presentation while Annabel stood guard a few feet beside them. The others had left a wide space around them. They sat on the other side of the room respectfully. Though she still shied away from the attention, Bella handled herself well.

The painful scream from Yev frightened them. They all wanted to run out to see what had happened but stayed put because Bella had not moved. When she noticed the pain across Agnekshka's face Bella released her and the younger mate. They rushed to Yev's side where they were stopped by the guard from entering the main room.

Yev's son, Ian, had been close to hear his father's scream. He could no longer feel his father's dominion over him and immediately thought he was dying. He rushed to his mothers' side to comfort her distress. The guard refused him entrance to the main room too.


	35. Returning Order II

**Chapter 33: Returning Order II**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. **

**Returning Order II**

Yev was humiliated and terrified of the change in him. He curled himself in a corner with his uneasy eyes darting between his brothers. They could feel his fear and confusion.

The three brothers and Yev were not oblivious to the disturbance outside the main room. Evan's younger mate was outraged and had attacked Ian and his mother. She blamed their lack of support for her mate's plans to destroy all his enemies for his current state. She labelled Ian a disgrace for his absence that left her mate vulnerable. Ian stood protectively in front of his mother ready to fight her off.

Her tantrum halted abruptly when Edward opened the door to the main room. He sent for Bella and the others to be brought to the main room.

Edward took in Ian while they waited. His lost son would have been the same age had he lived. He knew from Ian's thoughts the younger man had assumed all of his father's house were being destroyed. He was prepared to fight for his mother with no concern for his father. He believed his father deserved death.

Ian watched his uncles with great reverence while keeping his mother from view. It was the first time he met them. He had left his fathers' house without any guard to find Edward. In that moment, he knew he would have been satisfied to find any one of them. He had never approved of his father's dealings and plans. He had been at opposite ends with his father from the moment he was of age. When he matured he stood strong against Yev and rejected his legacy.

"Edward," Bella had arrived accompanied by Annabel.

The women and the guard entered the main room after her. The Cullens and Denalis had left to hunt. She was dressed in a traditional Chinese silk dragon robe of early 1100's. The fiery yellow-orange ensemble complimented her hair and skin perfectly. Alice had tied her hair in a complex bun. Annabel left her side to stand with the guard along the far right wall of the room.

"This is Khrypkov's heir my Bella." Edward introduced and instructed Ian to bow to his queen.

Ian was confused because Bella was still human and addressed Edward by his name. All thought stopped immediately when he registered Annabel's presence. He wanted her as his mate. The drive to claim her dominated all his senses and thought. Edward watched in fascination as he fought against his need to claim Annabel while determined to stand between his mother and the perceived danger to her. He bowed to Bella absent-mindedly.

Bella acknowledged him aware of his aggressive tense stance from her place next to Edward.

"My queen I beg for my son's life. He has not done any wrong." Agnekshka begged at Bella's feet.

Although the males ruled their specie while the women ran the house; Bella, in her role as queen, could overturn any of the brothers' decisions. She held more power than Edward. Her questioning eyes moved from the woman at her feet to Edward.

"We have seen to a fitting castigation for the one who betrayed us. He no longer has influence. Those he created and those of his house are no longer bound to him. He is now only with his mates and heir." Edward explained.

"Is there punishment for them too?" Bella asked.

The effect of being surrounded by her people was that parts of her persona started to adapt to the life she was soon to have. It was instinctual. She knew they would listen to what she had to say just as Agnekshka begged her to show mercy. She had also picked up on the formalities they used when they spoke.

"None that had been decided my queen." Edward replied submissively to her.

She was momentarily distracted and surprised by this. The story Annabel had told her about their world, betrayal and war had been at the fore front of her thoughts since she met Edward's brothers. She remembered the pain Edward's voice when he spoke about his Isabella and son. She remembered the suffering and loneliness he endured in captivity. Though she felt she wanted to avenge his pain personally, she could never intentionally put someone else through that. She moved her eyes from Yev to the woman bowed at her feet.

"Please let them live. You have taken everything from him. That is punishment enough." Bella spoke surprising the gathered vampires.

"As you wish it, my queen." Edward agreed. He was very proud of her, especially because he knew how she came to her decision from reading her thoughts.

"As you wish it, my queen." Kira and Evan followed.

Agnekshka moved to comfort her mate in the corner where he sat. Ian was conflicted as he watched her. Part of him wanted his mother to be happy which demanded his father exist. Another part wished for his father's just punishment for his deeds.

"Peace, heir to Khrypkov." Edward spoke. "Brothers, the young one does not have the same venom in his veins as his father. I am of mind to grant him his due inheritance."

Evan and Kira looked Ian over. "Is he to be our fourth?" Evan asked in disbelief

"No, perhaps in time. He should return to the house of Khrypkov as Lord and rebuild it from its infamy." Edward soothed. Though he had no problem granting Ian a place of leadership with them he knew his brothers would never agree to it.

"To rule over his father?" Bella asked for clarity.

"Yes. His father no longer has power to rule." Edward explained. Bella nodded in understanding. The others interpreted it for agreement and also agreed.

"You will now lead your father's house young one. Perform your duty with wisdom. Feel free to consult with us at any time." Kira addressed Ian. "Your house can only have six. Who do you chose to follow you?"

Ian was surprised at the turn of events. He had never wanted to take over his father's house. When he had wanted to have his own house the Romanians and his father had refused. This offer was the closest he would get to his wish in a long time. He could take lordship of the house of Khrypkov now that his father had no power over him.

"Thank you my lords," He accepted. "There are four to my house. I wish for a male guard and to claim a mate."

"A guard I can grant you. Whom do you wish to claim as mate?" Evan asked curiously. Most of the females present were familiar to Ian including his two concubines.

"Her," He pointed to Annabel. Bella and Edward exchanged a look that clearly communicated their displeasure.

"No," Annabel answered with all the authority of a high guard.

Ian's eyes widened when he registered the power she willed as high guard. He knew then claiming her would be a difficult task. Edward fought a smile.

'_My Anna, you never cease to amuse and amaze me.'_ He spoke to her through their link. Annabel could tell the humour in his mental voice.

'_Can I challenge him?'_ Annabel asked in excitement

'_If you wish. He has lost some of his power alongside his father. You are on equal ground.' _Edward replied

"You refuse me?" Ian asked her in shock

"If you wish it Lord of Khrypkov, you must claim me." Annabel challenged. The males in the room bit their tongues to stop from laughing while the women gasped in shock.

Ian attacked without warning as soon as Annabel had spoken. She recovered quickly meeting him strike for strike in hand to hand combat. Ian was a skilled fighter who had never lost in a duel. He was shocked at Annabel's ability, especially for one who was female. Annabel loosened herself out of his hold each time he pinned her down. She failed to pin him down. Their audience watched with great interest including his parents.

"That's enough!" Bella spoke softly after five minutes. "It's clear she is not yours to claim." She felt protective of Annabel and a little put out with Edward for not speaking up sooner.

Annabel smirked at Ian with challenging eyes. "Next time I won't fail." she promised

"The next time, you will belong to me." Ian promised.

He was excited by her. Edward knew from his thoughts that no other female will capture his attention. His sole goal was to have Annabel. He was surprised Annabel thought him a fit mate for her though she had no plans to make it easy.

The distant stance en disgusted look from Yev's youngest mate didn't escape Yev or the brothers. She was disgusted at his now weakened state. It extended to a female in the guard and Annabel's display of dominance over most males in the room. The changes in her world were unwelcome as they took what she wanted the most further away.

She had contemplated offering herself to Ian when he was named lord of his house. She knew he would refuse her once he decided to claim a known mate. Her plan was to run from her mate and disappear. Yev would not know of it until it was too late. Edward didn't like that. Is she was found by the Volturi their kind would be compromised.

"My Anna, you please me so." Edward spoke addressing the room at large. "Is there any among you who wish to challenge her?" When no one spoke up he continued.

"Then it pleases me to inform you that Annabel is first among the guard and second among the females after our queen." None of his brothers were mated therefore didn't mind the declaration. This further enraged Yev's youngest mate. It pushed her further from a position of power.

"Is it wise to concentrate all power to your house my lord?" Yev's young mate asked faking concern.

"Was it wise to have all the power concentrated to our house while you enjoyed it?" Ian returned the question to her

"It is for that reason I ask. We learn not from our past?" she continued, trying to get others to challenge Edward.

"We do. My lords, if I may. My fathers' young mate refuses to give my mother her due respect as first mate. My father does not hold the power to keep the peace any longer. We learn from our past that the conflict can only end badly. I therefore seek your advice." Ian asked knowing she'd be punished severely.

Edward was only too happy to have a reason to end her without explaining how he knew her thoughts.

"My Anna, it is for you to rule since our queen has no context in this matter."

He continued to show Annabel what he'd learnt of Yev's younger mate through their link. She was a threat to Bella and a liability to their kind. None questioned his choice to let Annabel pass judgement. Bella was still human. She could only know the context of the problem after she was turned. Annabel turned to face Yev's younger mate.

"Your new master chooses not to add females to his house. Will you be sister and maiden to your mate's first?" She asked choosing her words carefully much to Edward's amusement

"I am his mate too. I deserve to be served as she does." Yev's mate replied in a tantrum. She hated that her fate rested on Annabel and Ian.

"Your place at the house of Khrypkov will be taken by another female who is willing to obey." Annabel declared to her shock. She had expected a chance to argue her point.

"My place is with my mate. I cannot be where he is not" She argued back

"But you've been standing over there when he needs you." Bella spoke quietly to herself though all vampires in the room heard.

"Do not speak of matters you do not know of human!" Yev's mate spat at her with hatred.

Annabel pulled her sword and removed her head clean off her shoulders in one swift move.

"Let that be a lesson to you all. No one disrespects my mistress and queen or you will die by my hand." She addressed the room with authority looking every bit a fearsome high guard.

Yev watched his youngest mate's ashes in a state of disconnect. Ian was pleased, as was Edward. Kira and Evan saw it fit for him to lose his mate as they had lost theirs. The others realised the extent to which Annabel was different to other females of their kind and to Bella. She did not hesitate to kill or challenge. Bella showed gentle decisiveness and more compassion while the rest were compliant.

"Young one you have three places in your house to fill. Decide who you take with you" Evan addressed Ian again. "You may not add to your house without consulting us." he added

"My queen," Ian knelt before Bella. "I wish for my house to be named the house of Ianavikch from this moment from this day forward." Bella agreed seeing nothing wrong with the request. She trusted Edward and Annabel o guide her and keep her from making the wrong decisions.

"My lord, I wish to have a mated pair and another male guard added to my house." Ian answered Evan. He made sure to have sufficient guard and show Annabel he preferred no other female. Evan chose for him from the ones who had belonged to his father before.

"I will return to my house with my guard and their mates. I will add to my house as I see fit over time" Kira spoke. He was tired of the formalities.

"I will return to my house with my Annabel and companions. I will add to my house over time." Edward spoke. "The rest will stay here and serve this house."

Evan was pleased to have the biggest house. "Do we have a limit to the size of house to will brother?" He asked Edward expectantly.

"It is wise to keep our numbers controlled to remain inconspicuous to the enemy." Edward gave a vague answer. He had no heart to impose a limit on his brothers. He trusted them to continue prudently as they had survived through his absence.

"Have we concluded our matter here brothers? The African sky calls." Kira wanted to return to his house. He was distracted by memories of his lost mates brought forward by seeing Bella and Edward together.

"Yes we have brother. We will leave in the morning." Edward concluded. Alice had let him know Bella's dinner was ready in her quarters.


	36. Our Normal

**Chapter 34: Our Normal**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.**

**Our ****Normal**

Later the same night, Bella and Edward met with Kira and Evan. It was strange for her to be involved in discussions about the brothers' rule over their kind. She had never been in any leadership role in her life except maybe taking care of Renee and Charlie. She was grateful that Edward and his brothers accepted her wholly to that extent. When the discussion was finished Bella asked the three brothers a question that had preoccupied her mind.

"What are the three dark skinned men in the guard? They don't look vampire, but then again I'm no expert" She finished quietly

"They are wolves my queen." Edward replied submissively. He enjoyed the reaction Bella had each time he did that. "Not like the ones at the small settlement in our lands. These ones are ruled by the moon."

"There are wolves in your lands?" Kira asked in surprise

"Yes, there are. They are different. They do not need the moon to phase. They are not as strong as our Aata's kind and their hostility towards the new vampire is severe."

"It is most peculiar that there is a new kind of wolf" Evan

"Not so much when there is a new kind of vampire. The true good thing is they need no breeding or training. They have human intelligence even in their wolf form. They are in my land and I have laid claim to them."

"Well brother, it seems your guard is bigger than ours." Evan commented with slight jealousy.

"No it is not so brother. They have their lives and are not bound to duty. I will only call upon them when there is a need. It was for the protection of my land and the Cullen coven that I claimed them." Edward explained sensitive to Evan's thoughts

"That is most kind brother. I have been thinking of ancient Aata. He has been bound to us for long" Kira

"How long is long?" Bella asked

"Since the beginning. He was leader to the first wolf guard of my house." Evan answered

"He hasn't aged?" Bella asked in shock

"No, my queen. He didn't allow himself to age while we lived. Not even while in hiding." Evan answered

"Well, what has he been doing all this time?" she asked again

"Aata has lived many lives and raised his family over millennia." Edward answered already knowing where Bella's thoughts were headed

"Excuse me if I'm speaking out of place. Do we need to keep him in the guard? He is loyal and also very old. Should we not let him off?" Bella felt sorry for the ancient wolf that was still bound to the brothers. She couldn't imagine how it was for him to start life over and over again. Edward and Kira looked to Evan for an answer.

"As you wish it my queen." Evan agreed.

He was surprised at Bella's boldness to meddle in his house' affairs but also impressed that she would speak her mind in the presence of three ancient vampires. He compared it to the fire _Isabella _had when she was driven and secretly hoped Bella wouldn't lose her spark.

"He has two sons you can keep in the guard brother." Kira reminded. Evan's easy agreement to let Aata go made him anxious.

"Yes, he does. I only wish to keep one as I have sufficient guard. Our eldest has his own breed of wolves. I offer you another son to Aata." Evan surprised Kira with the gift. He was as protective of Kira as all older brothers had been though he hardly showed emotion.

"Thank you brother"

"My queen needs her rest. We will speak soon brothers." Edward wanted to spend time with Bella before she fell asleep. His brothers were amused with his impatience. He heard their thought but could do nothing about them.

Aata and his sons were informed of their leaders' decision the next day. He was grateful but sad to leave the only life he had known and that his sons were now bound to it. The four groups gathered in the main room of the temple before separating. Ian, his parents and guard left for Russia to the house of Ianavikch. Kira and his guard left for South Africa to the house of Usha in Namibia. Edward, Bella, the Cullens and Denalis left for Washigton.

The Cullen family met them at the airport in three cars. Edward was anxious to leave Bella by herself even for a few minutes. Alice offered to stay with her at her home while the rest drove to the Cullen home.

"So…?" Alice started. Bella knew she wanted to know how she was feeling and handling everything.

"It's a big change Alice. Did you always know?" Bella asked

"No, not this exactly. I only saw you with our family a lot at different places. I didn't know how it would happen."

"Oh" Bella could think of nothing else than Edward.

"Tell me about the house plans." Alice prompted. Bella had forgotten about the house she and Esme poured their energy planning for.

"I'll ask Esme to show you. They are really beautiful Alice. The house would be perfect somewhere high up where the ocean and green forests can be seen for miles." Bella had a dreamy look in her eyes picturing it. Alice received the vision she sought which was the reason she asked the question.

Charlie and Sue Clearwater arrived to find the two preparing supper. Alice's face was scrunched up. She could not stand the smell of human food. She excused herself from dinner but stayed watch outside Bella's house. Charlie was happy to see Bella home without Annabel. He asked Bella about her_trip_ with Annabel, Alice and Jasper. It took Bella a minute to realise that was what Charlie was told to explain her absence. Sue distracted Charlie when Bella couldn't lie about the details. She instead decided to tell Bella she and Charlie were dating. Bella wished them well.

"There's someone I want you to meet too dad." Bella announced unexpectedly

"Someone?" Charlie asked

"Yes, tomorrow afternoon?" She pressed

"Ah, sure" Charlie agreed, curious.

Bella spent a moment looking around her room and thinking over the previous weeks' events after dinner. Being in her small room in Forks was surreal. It was clear that was not her life anymore. She felt disconnected to her own belongings and space.

Bella was more comfortable in the vampire world. She was at ease in the role of Edward's mate and queen to a small vampire specie. The things she discovered about herself scared her. She knew that Edward couldn't leave without her anymore. She wouldn't survive it. A part of her wondered whether she could forbid him to.

She called her mom and replied to emails from her school mates, job application she'd posted and colleges. She stalled from sleeping hoping Edward would come be with her for the night.

"You called?" A quiet velvety voice startled her from her thoughts

"You're here!" Bella ran to his open arms.

"I wanted to speak with you. It's important my Bella." Edward started. Bella immediately thought he was leaving again. "No, I'm not leaving" Edward replied to her thoughts.

"How d-?" Bella asked. There was a crease between her eyes showing her confusion

'I can hear other's minds. I know what all are thinking around me all the time" Edward explained.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Bella asked after a moment of shock

"There was never a good time before. Also, I was unsure how you would receive such an intrusion. Only my Anna, Alice and you know. No one else can know."

"Why?" Bella pressed

"It is not of my kind to have these abilities. If they knew it would estrange me from my brothers. It is also a great intrusion. I cannot think of any appreciative of it." He explained

"I don't mind." Bella assured.

"I am glad." He kissed her after hearing her desire in her thoughts. "I came to ask of your customs. How do a man and woman come together in your time and culture?" Edward asked sitting on the bed with Bella on his lap.

"Are you asking about dating?" Bella asked for confirmation

"Is that a form of courtship?"

"Yes. But why do you want to know?" Bella followed confused

"I want to do what is right by you my Bella. What you are most comfortable with. In vampire one claims a mate. I never was fond of that. I prefer my mate choose me freely." He flashed a rare crooked smile that left her mesmerised.

"I have already chosen you." Bella exclaimed gaining a wide smile of happiness from him.

"As I have chosen you" Edward declared and captured her lips in a deep passionate kiss.

"Be mine my Edward." Bella whispered in desperation. Edward was confused. He understood from her thoughts she meant for them to complete their coupling physically and wanted them to start their lives together with her turned vampire.

"Will you disappear from this life my Bella?" Edward asked

Bella hadn't thought about the details of her change to vampire life. She recalled the earlier conversation she had with her mother. Renee was happy with Phil and Charlie had Sue. She decided she could move on to her life with Edward knowing they were content in their lives. If she was never to see them again she wanted to leave them with happy memories.

"Marry me Edward" She uttered without thinking.

The concept was foreign to Edward though he understood what she meant. It was stranger because she had asked. From what he'd read of human customs it was the man who would propose. He knew she was also stunned by what she'd said.

"This is what you want?" Edward asked

"Yes. That is what I need." Bella assured

"Then we shall marry my Bella"

Bella threw herself into kissing him passionately. It was not in him to refuse her anything. He understood her reason for the odd request even as she never believed in marriage while she grew up.

Edward had decided to ask Emmett and Jasper for help with anything he didn't know or understand of human customs. He had started thinking of them as brothers too. Bella succumbed to sleep in the early morning hours after telling Edward she planned to introduce him to Charlie the next day.

Edward was fascinated by her dreams which were sometimes memories of a life he had shared with his _Isabella._ He watched over her sleeping form through the night until she woke late morning. Alice and Annabel arrived after lunch hour with Edward. Charlie's thoughts about Annabel amused Edward. He had grown fond of Bella's father for his love and protectiveness towards his mate.

"Chief Swan this is my brother Edward" Annabel introduced the two just as Bella joined them from her room.

"He is the someone I wanted you to meet dad" Bella added taking Edward's hand.

Charlie watched the held hands confused about Annabel's involvement. He was also intimidated by the aura of power and respect around Edward.

"Pleased to meet you Sir" Edward greeted and shook his hand

"Uh, yea pleasure. Come on in" Charlie invited leading them to the living room. He watched as Bella practically sat on Edward's lap and away from Annabel.

"So, Anna's brother huh?" Charlie started

"And my fiancé. We're getting married dad" Bella silenced the room. Annabel and Charlie were stunned, Alice pretended to be.

"M-marr- what-when-how?" Charlie couldn't ask a coherent question.

"I introduced them the last time he was here." Annabel explained. "But I didn't know…" she trailed off

"I asked him yesterday." Bella happily informed much to Charlie's shock

"You…uh… asked him?" Charlie used his fingers to point

"Yes dad and he said yes. We want to travel and see the world dad. I didn't want to just follow a boyfriend around. This is more dignified for your only daughter's reputation." Bella layered it on thick. Charlie couldn't argue.

"So…uh, when is the wedding?" Charlie asked the first question to cross his mind among a hundred others he had.

"It absolutely has to be in February. The weather will be great, there'll be time to plan and get the dress finished" Alice joined in with too much enthusiasm to stop Bella from selecting a closer date. "Oh Bella I can just see it. It'll be a wedding Forks has never seen. They'll talk about it for years!" she continued to successfully distract them all.

"Will you let me plan it for you Bella, please" she pulled the puppy dog eyes Bella couldn't refuse.

"What is she up to?" Bella whispered the question to Edward

"I can only see colours and clothing in her mind." Edward whispered back cocking his head to the side. It was clear Alice was thinking of something besides what he saw. He was curious how she was hiding her thoughts from him.

"February it is." Annabel decided to help. "There is so much to do. We should get started." She took Alice's arm and led her out.

"I'll call mom later dad. Edward and I have a date." Bella pulled Edward out the door after her friends. Charlie was too shocked to speak or move from his recliner.

They spent the day privately at the cottage. Bella rode a high from thoughts of a married life with Edward. She returned home to find Billy, Sam and Jacob visiting with Charlie. They had heard the news.

"Bella, are you sure about this?" Billy asked her. He had followed her to the kitchen while she prepared dinner.

"What's there not to be sure about?" Bella returned the question with annoyance. She had asked the vampires for a private time with her father in hopes they would discuss her big announcement of the day. She knew her father needed time to process the news before he gave his support.

"Because of what he is Bella" Billy

"Have you ever asked yourself what it is I am Billy?" Bella asked

Billy was taken aback by the question. The Bella he knew wouldn't talk back at him. She was shy. The Bella in front of him was self-assured and annoyed with him. She had an air of authority around her that he recognized from Edward and Annabel.

"You're Charlie's daughter Bella." he declared after watching her for a long moment.

"You are his friend Billy and he needs your support. You should give it _willingly_." Bella advised with a meaningful look at him.

Billy's eyes grew wide at the threat in her words. "You've changed. I can see now you belong with him." He sneered

"I do. Not with a wolf or human." Bella spat.

She watched him return to the living room before going to her room. She was hurt by his attitude but wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing it.

Edward whirled into the Swan living room at full speed knocking Charlie to sleep and lifted Billy high up in the air by the collar of his shirt. By the time the wolves registered what was happening Edward had cut off Billy's air supply to his lungs. Billy's eyes were wide in fear as he struggled to breathe. The wolves were frozen in shock.

"I will not repeat myself. You will respect, serve and obey my house. Is that clear?"

"Yes master" Sam and Jacob answered feeling the full measure of his authority over them.

"I shall have your son for your insult to my mate. He is bound by duty to my house henceforth. All his offspring and bloodline belong to my house." Edward told Billy who was starting to change colour from lack of air.

Jacob was fully bound to Edward, Bella and Annabel immediately. His link to the pack was severely weakened. He no longer felt the brotherly connection to them anymore. He would only hear them in his mind while in wolf form. His loyalty was to the house of Masen.

Billy felt the emptiness in his heart at the same time. Edward let him drop to the floor in a puddle.

"Go! All of you, now!" Sam hurried to leave with Billy. Jacob stayed behind within the tree line that surrounded the Swan home to guard the house.

Edward carried Charlie to his bed before going to Bella's room. He was livid with Billy to question Bella's decision and insult her. He held her in comfort. Her closeness calmed him. It was the reason he hadn't killed Billy. He stayed with her the night.


	37. Family Matters

**Chapter 35: Family Matters**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. **

**Family Matters**

Esme had been happiest since all her family and friends returned home safely. Alice and Jasper loved seeing her happy. It made what they had done in Romania much more worthwhile. Emmett was happy his brothers were home for company though he still felt responsible for Bella's kidnapping. The Cullens had explained what had happened that night to while the others shared events of their travels. Alice explained she had a vision of Bella being taken as soon as their group was a good distance from the wolves.

Esme did not like to hear her children, Edward and Annabel had been in danger with the Volturi. She decided to forbid all travels to Italy in the future. Alice's face was a horrified mask at all the shopping she was suddenly barred from as soon as Esme made the decision. Edward was amused at the workings of Alice's mind. It didn't escape his notice that the Cullens minds would focus on one thought often. He likened it to Alice's thought blocking technique she used at Bella's house. He was concerned they knew of his mind reading ability.

"_They don't know that but suspect you to have an uncanny sense to know where their thoughts are headed. They are leaning to block you. Don't fight it. Let it be for now._" Alice thought to him. _"I promise it's not harmful"_ she added when he raised an eyebrow at her.

Kate was amused at Edward's obvious confusion when she and her mate congratulated Edward and Bella on their engagement. They left for Denali soon and Alice immediately called a meeting.

"I learnt some things when we were away that I couldn't say in the company of our friends. Jasper and I met an ancient vampire. She was old both in physical age and vampire age. She knew everything about me, our family and Edward's kind. She also had a gift to see the future, except, she was more powerful than I could ever hope to be. All her visions were of a certain future. They were not limited nor influenced by decisions people have yet to make." She leaned into Jasper for comfort.

Annabel stood by the glass window alone while everyone sat with their mates. A stray thought of Ian gained her a questioning look from Edward. _'It's nothing master'_ she thought to him. Edward understood it was something Annabel wasn't ready to face.

"Alice, you're speaking in the past tense." Carlisle interrupted.

"Yes, she is no more. She showed me things she had seen. Some are in the past others of the future. She was my blood relative of five generations before my time on my father's side. She was turned for her gift at a ripe age of sixty. She saw more of the future of our bloodline once she was turned. She had waited all this time for me. I saw all I've ever wanted to know about my human family from her. We weren't the only ones in my family with a gift to attract vampire attention. Two others between our generations were turned and killed. Her only wish had been to survive until the day she met one of her own again and die. I granted her that wish." Alice informed sadly.

"I want to share with you all something she showed me." Her eyes met Edward's for a brief moment.

"There's going to be a great war. A human war will run alongside a vampire war. As before, humans will remain ignorant of us and become feeding and breeding grounds for vampires." Bella gasped. She was horrified at the mental picture from Alice's words.

"Bella, this is not new. It has happened throughout recorded and unknown history including World War I and II. There are vampires involved in current tribal wars in Africa. Where there is bloodshed there are vampires nearby for an easy meal." Jasper explained. Bella worried more that she was less frightened by what she heard.

"It will be a vicious war between the Volturi and the Romanians. A third rebel group will rise against the two from the South. Jasper, they will be led by Maria. There will be few vampires left when it's all over. All three groups will suffer great losses. Vampires will be forced to take sides or be killed. Many will be turned for sheer numbers only to die in the war." Alice continued.

Edward saw from Jasper's mind who Maria was and what she was capable of. Jasper feared for Alice's safety where Maria was concerned. It was the reason he made sure she was well trained to fight. Edward resolved to have Annabel check on Nathan often. He was not too far from Maria's territory and vampire danger. Alice nodded absently o let him know she agreed with his decision. They were getting better at having private conversations without the others noticing.

Esme worried for her family. The memory of the night Bella was kidnapped plagued her mind. Her family had skilled fighters but they could not fight off the small group with Victoria.

"Don't fret Esme our family will survive." Alice promised to the relief of all in the room.

"Edward's family will survive too. They have learnt to go unnoticed in hiding. Aata has built various hiding places we will use. There is one in New Zealand by the foot of the mountain with an active volcano. I saw we will be there for a few weeks closer to the end. The remaining vampires will decide on a new rule when it is all done. There will be decentralized power and constant monitoring of every land as before. Edward and his brothers will rule again like they used to. Our kind will follow them. Many of the vampires left will choose to be vegetarian. That is a surprise." she added with a slight crease between her brows.

"How long will this war be Alice?" Rosalie asked. Even though Alice assured they'd survive she worried for her family

"Two and a half years. It will start in a hundred and forty-five years from now." she answered. Bella struggled to wrap her head around the number of years. She often forgot how old the vampires in the room were and what they were. To her they were just 'normal.'

The silence in the room dragged while everyone processed the news.

"Alice…" Annabel called to her in a silent question.

"I'm sorry Anna. The Volturi will make more attempts on his life and eventually succeed. I saw him as Aro's personal guard -"

"NO!" Annabel roared

"Wait! That was one of my visions not the ones given to me which means it depends on a decision to be made. Right now Nathan cannot be making that decision. It must be from Aro or one of the Volturi. We can change it. I plan to" Alice promised

"We all will my Anna." Bella assured. It didn't escape anyone's attention that she'd taken to calling her as Edward did.

"You have come a long way Anna. You can visit with your Nathan as you wish. Take Jacob with you." Edward allowed. Rosalie was impressed with Edward's thoughtfulness.

"Rose and Emmett will take you on their way to Isle Esme. They leave in two days. We're going shopping first." Alice cheered up from her sombre mood over the news she told the family.

"Is there anything we should do to prepare for the war Alice?" Carlisle asked

"Become better fighters. Edward and Anna will teach us. I saw we can be as fast and skilful but it will take time."

"Hell yeah! I'm all for that" Emmett was ready to start that very moment

"I think we should visit my mom. Alice?" Bella asked. She had no thought of that until the words left her lips. Edward found her strange. She often said things he didn't know were coming.

"That's a wonderful idea Bella. Take Charlie and Sue with. It'll be fun." Alice answered

"I'll make travelling arrangements for you." Annabel excused herself to the study.

Rose and Alice went off to discuss their shopping plans. Edward, Emmett and Jasper left to hunt. Edward wanted to ask them about the engagement and marriage customs humans practise.

"Bella, we are here if you ever need to talk." Esme and Carlisle offered. They were happy to have Bella with them for longer than time though saddened she had to grow up fast. They had truly taken to her as one of their own in their hearts. Bella thanked them and excused herself to go find Annabel.

Annabel and Jacob left Forks with Emmett and Rosalie two days later. Billy was grieving the loss of his son. To him Jacob was dead. They could see each other daily but there was no connection between them. He wished he could reverse what had happened but knew better. Old Quill had warned him not to interfere in Edward's business and to work with him. The warning was the old elder's last words which replayed in Billy's mind repeatedly. Jacob had called his sister Rachel to visit with Billy while he was away.

Rosalie and Emmett accompanied Annabel and Jacob to visit Nathan. Alice had assured there was no immediate danger and the boy had no one guarding him anymore. When Annabel and Rosalie entered the small house to see him it was clear there were only two people there. There were no other scents. She visited each room memorising it with new eyes. From the mail her mother kept, she learnt her brother had moved away with his girlfriend. The letter said they had just settled in Sydney and he planned to propose soon. Annabel smiled when she noticed none of the letters were of debt or bad news as when she grew up. She was happy to see that Edward had provide sufficiently for her family. Out of habit, she left some money in the kitchen cupboard and her mother's dirty laundry pockets.

Rosalie followed and watched quietly. Annabel knelt by Nathan's bed same as Edward had before and watched him in his sleep. He had grown much in the year she'd been away. He slept without his teddy and his hair was newly cut. The photos in the room were of her and their family. There was another with Nathan and Aata's son Nehawu who had been guarding him closely before.

Rosalie stood frozen by the bedside looking at the boy's familiar face. He reminded her of a face she could only remember vaguely from her human memories. Annabel spoke softly to her son unaware of Rosalie's struggle. She confessed her love and told him to be good and grow up strong. She promised to check up on him often and be there whenever he needed her.

Rosalie and Emmett left for Isle Esme that night with a suspicious large boat filled with building supplies. Annabel stayed hidden in the town a few more days to watch over Nathan with Jacob. He took an immediate liking to the boy.

After a lot of convincing and a little manipulation on Bella's side, Charlie and Sue agreed to visit Florida with her and Edward. This would be the first time Charlie and Renee would spend more than an hour together since they divorced.

Renee and Phil met them at the airport. Edward was amused by their thoughts. Phil decided he was better suited for Renee as soon as he saw Charlie. Renee thought Sue was young and beautiful. She wondered how Charlie got with her. Sue was more mature and naturally calm. She and Renee were opposites. She couldn't imagine how Charlie's life had been with Renee. Charlie realized he still loved Renee though Sue was better suited for him.

Edward told Bella this as they drove to the Dwyer house in a separate car. Out there, without wolves or vampires to rule over, Edward and Bella were like a regular couple. They talked, played and laughed. The first two days were tense at the Dwyer house. A disorganized Renee had to let Bella and Sue take over the house. Phil took Charlie and Edward out as long and often as they could. Renee and Charlie were uncomfortable with Bella and Edward sharing her old bedroom even though they were to marry soon. Both had tried to talk the _young_ couple into waiting longer before marrying without success. Bella was determined.

She helped shield Edward from eating with the family. Things were more pleasant after a family game night following Alice's advice. They all attended a baseball match on Saturday to support Phil's team. Bella and Renee didn't like sports nor understand the game. Edward enjoyed the experience. Later that night they flew back to Washington. Bella decided to spend the night with Edward at the cottage without much warning on arrival.

Though Charlie had a few murderous thoughts at that, he liked having his privacy with Sue for the night too. She'd be returning to her house the next day.

Annabel and Jacob had returned on the same day. Jacob was back at the reservation. He returned to find that his pack member Paul had imprinted on his sister Rachel. That was another displeasing development for a heavy-hearted Billy.


End file.
